Tsubasa Chronicles: Rebirth of Discord
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: Two young crazy women have been traveling with the Tsubasa group for six months now. Ever since they joined the group, all of their lives have been turned upside down. Will they give into the insanity, or will they get used to it? -KuroxOC, FaixOC-
1. Chapter 1: A Tiny Sunshine

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of it's characters. Only the original characters are mine. Yume Kasai belongs to my cousin, but she has granted me permission to use her. I don't think I will have the patience to put a disclaimer to all the chapters, so please forive me. And I am sorry if this fanfic is stupid and gives you a tumor in your head. If it does so, please don't sue me for all the pennies I own. Oh and this was kinda written for me and my cousin, but I have decided to put it up for all to read... So I'm sorry if there are somethings that may seem confusing or whatever... I have tried to clear things up as best as I could though.**

**Catastrophic Revelations**

**Chapitre 1: A Tiny Sunshine**

Kurogane had just entered the apartment where he and the others were staying at for the time being. They were lucky enough to get a two-room apartment on the world known as Ombre. Fai, Syaoran, and himself had each found jobs. He was coming back from his job, he didn't like it very much, but they really needed money at the moment so he had to remain where he was.

He walked into the front room and found it quiet, just the way he liked it. There was no one. Not even Mokona or either of those two annoying girls who had somehow got Yûko to let them join with them.

Kurogane decided to go to his room that he was sharing with Fai and Syaoran and sit down and relax for a few moments before the moment was gone. He walked up to the door and opened it and froze when he saw that the room was being occupied by a living life form that was laying on the ground with a controller in hand, television on and game system on.

The person looked over her shoulder and smiled, sitting up. "Hey, Kurogane, how was work?"

It was Kyoki Okamiki. One of the girls who had been traveling with them for the last six months. They had found the two girls on a world called Earth. The witch had told them that they would be getting two new members of their group right before they came to that world. Kurogane didn't know what they paid Yûko to be able to travel, and he didn't care either. At first he found the two annoying, but as time went by and they got use to seeing new worlds, they calmed down.

"What are you doing in here? You have your own room." He told her, sitting down on the edge of one of the three beds.

"Y-yea... I know... it's just that... Kyoki paused her game, ran to the door to make sure no one was out there, closed it and came back and sat on the edge of one of the other bed near his. "But Yume and Fai said they needed to "talk", so they asked if I could play my game in here for a little bit. And they didn't want to "talk" in here in case you came barging in and yelled at them. And I couldn't play my game in the living room cuz there are a lot of gun shots and the person who lives below has their bedroom right there and they have asked us not to be so loud in that area. So... this was the only option left." As she said 'talk' she used her pointer and middle fingers on both of her hands to make the quotation signs.

Kurogane sighed, realizing that his one chance at a relaxing moment was far over. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Oh? The quotations?"

"Yes."

"Because... well, I don't think that Yume and Fai are doing this... but they could... I don't know... but whenever I was at home and I was asked to leave the room so someone could "talk", they did more than just "talk." If you get my drift. I know Yume-chan likes Fai-kun, but I don't know if Fai-kun likes her like that. But, maybe he does and... Oh, I hope they don't make a mess. I should have grabbed Pakku-san before I left."

"Pakku-san?"

"My cactus. He's just a baby. He shouldn't see that kind of stuff... well... that is if they _are_ doing those kinds of activities. Though, like I said, they may not."

Kurogane growled. "I'm not going to deal with this kind of hanky panky business when we have more important things to worry about. C'mon." He stood, grabbed her wrist and brought her with him as he walked to the door, opened it, and stepped into the hall. He took two steps across to the girls' room and was about to knock, but stopped when he heard giggling coming from the inside.

"Kurogane-san, we can't do this, we have to get out of here. It's not safe for us here." Kyoki said, worried.

He looked down at her, curiously. "What are you so worked up about? They aren't going to kill us."

"How do you know?" Kyoki hissed at him. She grabbed his wrist that was holding hers and tried to pull him away from the door, but wasn't making any progress at all. "I know Yume. She's my cousin, for crying out loud. I am pretty sure she wouldn't want us to eavesdrop right now on their "talking." I wouldn't want someone to ease drop on me if I was "talking." I wouldn't want anyone to ease drop on me even if I was not "talking."" She once again used her fingers as quotation.

Kurogane was just about to tell her how weird she was when they heard talking from the other side."

"I wanna tell them, especially Kyoki. It's so wrong and weird keeping this huge secret from her." Yume said, and with that Kyoki planted her ear next to the door to try to listen in better.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here?" Kurogane said.

"Hush, you. Listen, they are talking about you now." Kyoki said.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, but put his head to the door too. She was right.

Fai had just said: "I know. Kuro-pii should know the truth too. I-"

"What the hell are they talking about? What do we have to know?" Kyoki whispered.

Kurogane couldn't hear what she was saying with her talking. He covered her mouth with her free hand as he listened to the end of what Fai said.

"-I just wanna kiss him and tell him how I feel."

Kurogane's eyes widen slightly as he took a step back from the door.

Kyoki gasped and covered her free hand over her mouth. She looked at the door to Kurogane.

"I should go look for him now." Fai said. They heard him coming closer to the door.

Kurogane, forgetting that he still held Kyoki's wrist, ran to back to the room, dragging a stumbling, confused Kyoki behind him. Once the two of them were in the room, he locked the door behind them. He crossed the room to the nearest bed and sat down.

"F-Fai likes you and wants to kiss you? But... Yume-chan likes him... but... I guess Yume-chan knows that he likes you then she is fine with that. She seemed to be happy when she was talking to him." Kyoki walked over to him, and put her hand on his right shoulder. "I'm happy for the two of you. I know how much Fai is attached to you. I'm not homophobic, so I shall support the two of you to the very end. I just feel sorry for Yume since she really likes Fai so much. A-and for whoever likes you. Wherever they are. I'm not saying no one likes you. I'm sure there is, ah, somewhere. I just never met them or something like that. This is getting embarrassing. If you want, I'll go tell him you are here. And the two of you can confess your feelings to each other in private. If so, I just need a moment to save my game though."

Kurogane stood suddenly, her hand falling back to her side.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You like him, don't you?" Kyoki asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Hell no! I do like him kinda as a friend, kinda, but not anything like what he's thinking." Kurogane told her, looking up at her, seeing as since he was sitting down and she was standing, he had to look up.

Kyoki felt kinda odd having to look down at him, since she was used to looking up. "S-so you don't like him... like that?"

"I just said, 'Hell no!"

She sighed in relief. "That is good. I-I mean for Yume-chan. Then she still has a chance with him... Maybe..." She looked down at the ground nervously.

"What's up with you?" Kurogane wondered.

"N-nothing. I-I just want Y-Yume-chan to be happy with the person she l-loves. And she l-loves Fai." She looked at him, determined. "You can't tell anyone I told you that! She made me promise not to tell anyone. And I told you. And now I am the most shittest friend in the world. I-" Kyoki's eyes threatened to release tears.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Oh no! She's found out! She's going to ex-friend me and never want to talk to me again." Kyoki cried out as she jumped forward, hugging onto the nearest thing to her: Kurogane. His face was automatically pressed tightly into her breast area. As she did this, she stumbled forward and her knee advanced forward into his crotch, causing him to squeeze his eyes in pain, losing his concentration on staying sitting upward. He leaned laid back onto the bed... with Kyoki on top of him.

There was another knock.

Kyoki heard some muffling under her and remembered that she was on top of Kurogane. She quickly rolled off of him, apologizing nonstop. Her cheeks began to glow a bright red at how embarrassing that situation was.

"Kyo-chan? Are you in there?" Fai called.

Kyoki looked at Kurogane.

"Answer the door, don't tell him I'm in here." He whispered.

She nodded. "You should hide."

Kurogane scowled at the thought of hiding, but he really didn't want to face Fai right now. He didn't have a problem with Fai, it's just that he didn't want to confront Fai and his feelings about him right after being kneed in the crotch and having his face smashed into Kyoki's boobs. Though, he did feel a little unsteady about-facing Fai. He was a close friend of the weirdo, but how would their friendship turn out after Fai was rejected?

She nodded again and walked over to the door and waited until Kurogane managed to get himself under one of the beds before opening it.

"Hey, F-Fai. Sorry I didn't come right away. I was in a fight on my game, yea. And it was a big fight, yea. And I was going to die if I left, yes. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. Are you feeling all right? Your face is all red." Fai put the back of his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. "You're warm. Maybe I should take you to a doctor."

"N-no. I'm fine. It was just an intense battle, so I forgot to breath there toward the end. You know how it is, right? Adrenaline pumping and all, you kinda forget stuff." She smiled weakly.

"Are you sure that is all?" He looked down at her, worried.

She nodded. "Yes, that is all."

He studied her face a few moments. "All right. I must go, but if you start to feel sick, tell Yume or Kurogane. I think Kurogane is around here somewhere. Have you seen him, by the way?"

She shook her head. "No, I think he is still at work."

Fai smiled at her. "Thanks. See you later, Kyo-chan."

Kyoki nodded as he walked away. She closed the door behind her. Kyoki walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it. She heard Kurogane growl as the weight of the mattress squished his feet.

"I'm sorry." Kyoki cried out as she stood from the bed.

Kurogane began crawling out. He was about to stand up when there was another knock on the door, startling Kyoki once again who went to go hid between the space of the two beds, but collided with Kurogane who fell forward, landing on his stomach on the ground with Kyoki on top of him.

"I'm sorry. It might be him again, you should hide."

"I'm not going under there again." Kurogane snapped.

Kyoki rolled once again off of him and stood up, her face getting even redder than before.

Kurogane said nothing and made his way to the closet where he carefully slipped himself in around all the clothing, weapons and other items that were there from the previous owners.

When he was situated, she opened the door again to reveal her cousin who was two years younger than her and several inches shorter.

"Hey Kyoki. Is Fai around? Hey, are you feeling all right?" She felt her cousin's forehead with her hand.

"I'm all right. Why is everyone saying that?"

"Because you are burning up like the sun and you're face is all red and you're sweating." Yume said, retracting her hand.

"I'm fine, really. Fai just left."

Yume nodded to herself. "All right. I better go catch him. He, uh, forgot his umbrella. It's about to rain. I gotta go. Hope you feel better." And with that, Yume took off down the hall and out of the door.

Kyoki was about to close the door, but stopped when Kurogane told her not to bother since the other occupants were out.

"This is becoming one of the most stressful days of my life." Kyoki said as she watched Kurogane disentangle himself from the closets items. She was rather amused watching him try to untangle his foot from some rope. That was until she saw the glowing eyes of a feral beast inside the closet. What appeared to be a claw began to come out toward Kurogane.

"Kurogane! Watch out!" She rushed forward, planning on grabbing Kurogane and pushing him toward the bed to safety. She did grab him, but he, being startled by her once again sudden outburst, lost his footing due to the rope and fell to the ground on his back. Kyoki, still holding onto the front of his shirt, went down with him. However, this time she did not land on him... at least not laying down. This time she was sitting on his stomach, her legs straddling his sides.

Kurogane rubbed the side of his head where a headache was forming.

"And once again, I'm on top of you." She leaned forward slightly so she could stand up, when a pole from the closet came down and hit her on the head, causing her to black out from the pain for a few seconds. She sank forward, her head resting inches from Kurogane's head.

"Oh, my."

Kyoki looked up in horror to see her cousin, standing shocked in the doorway.

"Yume-chan, what are you doing back?" Kyoki said, sitting up, looking at the shocked expression on her best friend's face.

"I-I came back to ask if Fai said where he was going. I'm sorry for walking in on your... your... ah..."

"Yume, it's not what it looks like." Kyoki said, standing up.

Yume saw the ropes around Kurogane's face and took a deep breath before speaking. "I'll go find Fai now. Bye." Yume backed out of the room and ran so fast she looked like a blur.

"No, no, no. Now she thinks you and I..." Kyoki smacked herself on the head.

"Who cares what they think." Kurogane sat up and untied the ropes around his ankles.

"I DO! They are going to think that you and I are... you know... romantically involved or something. And I'm sure you don't want to be seen romantically involved with someone. You're just too cool for that. But if Fai knew you were already in a relationship, then perhaps he would like Yume and such. No, that would be wrong. You should tell him that you just don't like him if that is how you feel. It's-"

"Shut up." Kurogane said, not meanly, but not actually nice either.

She did as she was told.

He sighed as he stood up. Her eyes followed him as he paced back and forth in front of the beds.

"You know, I was thinking... if Fai and Yume-chan are together, then maybe Fai wouldn't have time to come up with cute names for you...But if both you and Fai like each other as much as the two of you seem to at times, then I think you should be together." Kyoki told him, talking softly.

He stopped in front of her, forehead more furrowed than usual. The eyebrow on his right twitching. He lowered his face down so they are face to face, merely inches from each other. "How many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Like. Him." For the last four words he tapped her on the head with finger with his left hand.

"But..." She shook her head for a second as she composed her thoughts. "Oh, if you don't like Fai, then you must like someone else... right?" She looked down at her hands sadly. She had had a huge crush on Kurogane since the moment she met him six months ago. She knew that Kurogane was not the type of guy who would like someone like her, so she knew that she couldn't be the one he liked... that is if there was even someone out there that he liked.

His right eyebrow still twitched as his left eye widen slightly in confused surprisement. "W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"N-nothing. Just thinking of crazy stuff. Yep, cuz that's me, Kyoki. Thinking and talking of crazy stuff. Hehe, well, I am getting a pretty good damn headache, so I think I am going to go take a shower and then go to bed. So goodnight." She stood suddenly, causing Kurogane to stand as well as not to have his face once again be slammed with her boobs again. She rushed out of the room; completely forgetting her game was still on.

Kurogane stood there, rather confounded by it all. Kurogane decided to go make himself some dinner and left the room.

* * *

"Where the hell did Fai run off too?" Yume asked as she held the umbrella in her hand.

It was a clear night, not a cloud in sight. She felt horrible for lying to Kyoki about bringing an umbrella to Fai.

Her mind flashed to the scene she saw with Kurogane and Kyoki. Yume shook her had, trying to get that shocking image in her mind. She knew that her cousin really liked him, but didn't think the two of them would be doing... well... whatever the hell they had been doing.

She felt slightly hurt that Kyoki had not told her about her and Kurogane... though Yume had a secret of her own from her cousin, so she couldn't really be very mad...

Yume began to run, as if running would make everything straighten out somehow and make everything clear. She didn't look where she was running as she turned the corner and ran into the person that was coming around the same corner, opposite direction.

As Yume slowly started to fall backward from the impact, she felt warm hands wrap around her waist. The person who caught her then moved forward and hugged her tightly.

Yume instantly recognized the hug as being from Fai. The umbrella slipped from her hand as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly right back. She buried her face in his chest as she began to cry for reasons unknown to her. Fai kept one arm around her and with the other one ran it through her hair as he waited silently until she calmed down to tell him of what was wrong.

* * *

**Endnote time. It's been awhile since I wrote this so I am going to go back soon and re-read and re-write a LOT of this. So things may change in the future, but I will try to warn people of this. Until I get the next chapter up, I wish you good luck down the road of life.**


	2. Chapter 2: Garden

Chapitre 2: Garden

After making his dinner, which was ramen noodles, he cleaned up his mess and carried a bowl up to the girls' room. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a nervous Kyoki.

"Here. Eat it." He held it out to her.

"T-thank you." She said without looking at his face. She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Is the kid and the princess working tonight?" Kurogane said, wondering why none of the younger members were there. He was also worried what that white pork bun was up to as well...

"I don't know... I know Syaoran-kun had a late shift at the bookstore tonight." Kyoki said.

Yume, Fai, and Sakura had managed to get a job at a nearby cafe. Kyoki, claiming that she was unable to work at a food-handling place, got a job at a bookstore. Syaoran also worked there with her. Kurogane had also gotten a job, but he wouldn't tell anyone what it was. Which made everyone curious.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to eat or not?" He sat down on one of the beds, apparently making the statement that he was not leaving until she was finished eating.

Kyoki nodded and began to eat. She stopped for a few moments to talk. "Do you think Sakura is at the bookstore with Syaoran? Or perhaps she had to work tonight too? I didn't get to talk to her since when I was getting ready for work this morning she was asleep. And when I got home she was already gone."

"I don't know." He told her.

They sat there in silence as Kyoki ate. When she was finished, Kurogane stood.

"I'm going to go check it out though." He informed her.

Kyoki placed the empty bowl on the bed and ran to his side. "Right now? What if the come back? I don't want to be alone when they come back. Can I come too? Please? I wanna tell Yume-chan the truth, but I'm too scared to face her right now."

Kurogane sighed. "Fine. Hurry up and get dressed, I'll be waiting in the living room."

"Get dressed? But I am... Oh! I'm wearing my pajamas right now. I forgot about that..." Kyoki smacked her forehead after looking down at her black shirt and light blue pajama pants.

Kurogane left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kyoki quickly grabbed the clothes she had been wearing earlier that consisted of black baggy shorts, a purple shirt that had a white bunny on the front that had words that read 'Whatever, You Moron' under it. On her feet she put her black shoes with red stitching and laces on. She quickly brushed through her long brown hair. Before leaving the room she grabbed the bowl, her headphones and her portable music player. She placed the bowl in the sink.

"I'm ready." Kyoki said, saluting him.

Kurogane muttered a reply before they left the apartment.

* * *

"She was sitting on top of him?" Fai asked after Yume had told him what happened. The two of them were in the park sitting on a bench. He had one arm around her, and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Yea."

"And his feet were tied up?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she was trying to kill him? Though, Kurogane seems to be the one to be the killing more than her..." Fai teased.

Yume gently elbowed him in the side. "Be serious. I can't believe those two are so... ah... active. Kyoki-chan has always been so nervous around guys she liked... well... males in general, I guess. I'm really sorry for crying. I was just so happy that Kyoki is able to be with Kurogane now."

"It's all right. I'm happy for the two of them as well." Fai smiled down at her.

"I really wanna tell them about the two of us now." Yume said, as she squeezed his hand.

"Me too. I'm sorry we kept our dating a secret from them."

"It's all right. It was my idea too." Yume said, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Wanna go back and tell them now?"

Fai nodded.

* * *

Kurogane and Kyoki walked into Palladion Cafe and saw Sakura behind the counter with Mokona on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan!" Kyoki ran up to the counter and smiled at the younger woman.

"Oh, Kyoki-chan, is something wrong?" She looked at Kyoki and then Kurogane. The two of them had never come to her work together.

"No. We just didn't know if you were at work or not." Kyoki said. "So we were a little worried."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized.

"Mokona left a note." Mokona said, jumping happily.

"And where did you leave this note?" Kurogane snapped. He picked up the rabbit creature and pulled on its ears.

"Ouch. Mokona left it on the couch in the living room." Mokona cried out.

"Who the hell leaves notes on couches, idiot." Kurogane snapped.

"Mokona does." Mokona said.

Kurogane released Mokona who jumped back to Sakura.

"I'm going back. Later." Kurogane said. He turned and began to leave.

"Ah, I better be going too. See ya later, Sakura." Kyoki waved and ran after Kurogane.

"Mokona thinks those two are being weird."

Sakura nodded. "I wonder if everything is all right with those two."

"You can't hide from those two forever." Kurogane informed her as they left the cafe.

"I-I know. It's just..." She looked at the ground as they walked.

"If you have something to say, just say it." He told her.

"Y-yes. But I can't really say this... It's, um, kinda embarrassing. So-"

"Just say it."

"I can't!" Kyoki said, stopping and stomping her foot.

"Fine. Let's just go home." He said.

Kyoki was surprised, it almost sounded like he was mad about her not telling him. She reconsidered telling him. She decided to.

"K--Kurogane?"

"Hmm?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"The thing I wanted to tell you..."

He turned fully around and looked at her, waiting.

"...was that- What the hell?" The ground began to shake violently. The sky let out a huge crack of thunder miles away. And even farther away a cry coming from what may have sounded like a dragon shot to their ears.

Kyoki wobbled, about to lose her balance, but Kurogane reached out and caught her arm. He half expected her to hug on to him. After the way she acted when the door knocked earlier in the day, he half-expected her to be scared enough to hide up in a tree, or something. When it came to Kyoki, you couldn't really expect what she would do.

"I head about these earthquakes and what that thunder means. And that monster cry..." Kyoki looked at her watch then up at the sky at the full moon. "In the bookstore I work at, I have overheard people talking that in the mountains to the north is a powerful Demon Lord named Reo. Once a month a terrible cry is heard from there. Overhead they can hear the beating wings of a dragon. Everyone gets inside when it's a full moon because the dragon is not the only thing that comes out. There are these things called Shadows in this world that the natives here fear. I don't know why, they wouldn't talk about that. I have tried to ask some of the customers, but they would just give me frightened looks and run away from me. It's never been reported that the dragon comes down here where the people are. But some think that the dragon sends the Shadows down to do his business and such. Anywho, the earthquake and thunder are a sign for everyone to get inside away from the Shadows."

"I heard about them too." Kurogane looked around them as they talked. They were alone in the middle of the sidewalk. The fluorescent lights glowed around them. Various houses and stores had their lights on, and it appeared that many people were huddled inside. He had wondered why the streets were getting empty as they walked to the cafe, now he knew why.

"If you knew this was happening, why didn't you say something before?" He asked her.

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot that tonight was a full moon. I really hope Fai-kun and Yume-chan got back to the apartment safely. This things last from eight at night until midnight, so since Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun have to work until early morning, they should be fine. But, we're out in the open. The Shadows don't, or can't, attack anyone who is inside a building. Shall we find somewhere to go? I don't think we will be able to make it back to the apartment in time." Kyoki said looking at the regular shadows around them, expecting a Shadow to appear at any moment. She didn't know what these Shadows looked like, and she didn't want to either.

"Hmph. I'm not scared of any damned Shadows." Kurogane told her. "If anything attacks us, I'll kill them."

"I'm sure you could, if they were normal, but these things aren't normal. Nothing solid can affect them, thus you can't kill them. No one can. We have to get inside somewhere. Look, over there is a open bookstore, why don't we ask if we can just hang out in there until everything is calm out here."

"Fine." Kurogane said, visibly displeased at having to hide.

"It'll only be until morning. And besides, it's a book store, we can read books to pass the time." Kyoki said as she began to walk toward the building.

Kurogane sighed, but followed.

They walked up to the store and entered. The bookstore looked at Kurogane warily, and looked at Kyoki like a hyena that had not been fed in years and years. It was a look that Kurogane didn't look, and Kyoki didn't understand. He had a nametag that had the name 'Hen' on it.

Kurogane stepped in front of her, blocking her from the book-owners view.

"What do you want?" The grumpy shopkeeper asked.

"Um, may we stay here until the Shadows go away?" Kyoki asked from behind the tall man.

"Hmm... I guess so, but you have to buy some books." He told them.

Kyoki walked out from behind Kurogane and smiled. "Sure."

Hen began to stare at Kyoki as she began to shift through the books, her back was to the two of them, but his gaze was interrupted when Kurogane cracked his knuckles, causing Hen to jump and look away.

"Oh My chaos! Kurogane!" Kyoki cried out, as she waved him over to her.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Fruits of chaos

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, though I so wish it was mine. Oh, how I so want to own this series for therefore Kurogane would be mine and then I would be able to do do whatever I wanted to do to him. Muahahahhahahahahah!  
**

**Yea... Alrighty then.**

**So this is chapter three and I hope that whoever is reading this is enjoying this fanfic so far and please forgive me for the crazyness in which this fanfic contains. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Fruits of chaos**

He walked over to her. "What is it?"

"I found the book that Syaoran-kun wanted from Castor Bookstore." Kyoki said happily. Castor Bookstore was the store in which the two of them worked. "He saw this book, but didn't have enough money to get it, and then some old lady came in and brought it before Syaoran-kun could. I wanna buy it for him. He was so sad when he it was sold. But now I can make him happy with this book. I wonder how much it is." She began to turn the book around in her hands. "Kurogane... come closer..."

He leaned down.

"Why is that old guy looking at me so much? Do I have some ramen on my face or something?" She whispered to him. As she spoke she couldn't believe that her face was close to his once again. She couldn't count how many times they had been face to face in the span of only one day.

Kurogane sighed, not sure how to tell her why the old man was staring at her like that. "He wants to..." Kurogane closed his eyes as he tried to form the words in his head. He shook his head as he opened his eyes. "Just stay by my side at all times when we are in here. Do not be alone with him."

Kyoki looked startled. "Is something wrong? Should we go see if we can stay somewhere else until it's safe?" She looked out the window to see if the coast was clear to move to another location. It was not. Kyoki gasped when she saw the black blob that had the shape of a normal human, but was completely black with red glowing eyes. It was on the sidewalk before the store, walking past. The thing seemed to hear her gasp, for it turned it's head toward them, and rushed to the window, pressing it's body to the glass as if it was trying to get it. It pawned at the glass.

Kurogane stood to his full height and looked at the new creature.

Kyoki dropped the book.

"Nifty creatures, aren't they?" Hen asked, smiling.

The Shadow appeared to smile, uneven razor sharp teeth were revealed.

"It. It has teeth like Pennywise the Clown." Kyoki said, looking up at Kurogane's puzzled face. "It's a book from my world. It's called IT. And it lives in the sewer and it killed people, mostly children. They made a movie and his teeth were sharp like razorblades, like that thing. Good thing that thing isn't shaped like a clown. I-I'm rather scared of clowns." She laughed nervously as she picked up the book. She turned to Hen. "I would like to buy this book."

"Bring it over." He told her. She did so, but to his dismay Kurogane followed. "That will be ten thousand yen."

Kyoki dug in her pockets for the money. When she was done she gave it to the old man, who smiled at her in a way that made her want to hide behind Kurogane. Her left hand rested on her right hip.

"You know, I have another book just like this one in the back of my shop. I believe it's volume two, or three, can't remember. I can't have it open to the public since it's such a rare book. Would you like to take a look? Only two people can fit in the back room though. So your friend will have to stay out here." His eyes took on a mischievously, borderline insane glint. He reached out to take her wrist, but Kyoki pulled her hand back.

"No, thank you. I'm fine with this book." She disliked it when people she didn't know touch her, but she hated it even more when gross people like the one before her tried to touch her.

"Come on, it's a once in a lifetime type deal, young lady." He reached forward again, but was stopped when Kurogane grabbed his wrist.

"She said no." Kurogane snarled. He squeezed the mans' wrist tighter, causing Hen to cry out in pain.

Kyoki knew Kurogane was strong enough to snap the mans arm. She actually wished he would, she felt bad about this thought, but she despised this man greatly right now.

Hen attempted to use his other hand to try to pry Kurogane's hand off of him, but was halted when Kyoki pulled out one of her hand guns that she had hid on the inside of her baggy shorts. She pointed the handgun at the old mans head. She also took the book and hugged it to her chest.

"Do not touch Kurogane-sama." Kyoki said in a tone that Kurogane had rarely heard. She only used this voice when she was deeply serious or upset about something. "I think we should go now. This guy thinks he can touch you."

"You're weird." Kurogane said as he let the old man go.

The two of them started to head for the door, never letting Hen out of their sight. Kyoki lowered her gun, but didn't put it away.

"I wouldn't go out there with the Shadow right there." Hen told them without concern.

"And why is that? Why are these things so scary?" Kyoki asked. "If they can't be harmed by us or our weapons, then they can't harm us, right? Oh, by the way, I'm taking this too, you bastard." Kyoki reached down and grabbed a copy of the newest Magawan magazine.

Hen shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, they don't hurt you. But if you go out there, those Shadows can touch you and take control of your body until midnight. They make you do some 'embarrassing' things."

"Such as?" She asked, wanting to leave, but also wanting to know what these things were capable of.

Kurogane watched as the Shadow watched them back. The thing kept licking the glass as it snarled.

"My next door neighbor was possessed by one of them and it made him go to the cemetery and dig up coffins. Someone else I know was taken over and she and some stranger, who was also possessed, had sex for four hours all over town. It was quite amusing. Maybe the two of you will end up like that too. When she came too, a few days later she found out she was pregnant, she didn't have a clue who the father was, I did, since I saw the two of them going at it, but I wasn't about to tell her that." He chuckled. "And then there was the time I was out on a night like this. That was one hell of a night, let me tell you. The Shadow the possessed me that night was one perverted thing. I rather liked it, actually, wished the fellow could have stayed longer than the allowed four hours. You wanna know what it did in my body? First-"

"Wait, if that lady didn't remember what happened to her, why would you remember what it did to you?" Kyoki wondered.

"Because for some people, they let them remember what happened for others, they erase their memory of that night. I don't know why they do that, but that is just how they work. Now, as I was saying. First it took off all my clothes and ran around naked. But then it started to get other ideas as it ran. Wanna know what it did as it ran? It masturbated. Yep. While running too. But that's not the end of it. The Shadow ran into a fellow naked and the two of them started to have contests with my and that other person's rod. I don't remember whom the other person who was possessed. I think it was some tourist. Not sure."

"You... are so fucking gross. Kurogane, I know this is not a very nice thing of me to think, but I really wanna shot this guy." Kyoki said as she raised her gun, seemly serious. Her eye was twitching in a violent pissed off manner.

He reached out and lowered her hand. "Don't waste your bullets on someone like him."

"You know what, it was rather fun being controlled by those things. I think I'll have another wild night with those Shadows." Hen laughed crazily as he walked around the counter and rushed past the two of them outside. The door swung open, slammed against the wall then closed.

"I wanna go home..." Kyoki moaned. "I wanna leave this world. It was cool at first, but now it's just too much."

The Shadow tilted its head curiously as the old man walked toward it. The Shadow took a step toward him. Suddenly two more Shadows appeared out of nowhere. The three of them surrounded Hen. Hen just stood there, smiling deliriously.

"Is he crazy...?" Kurogane wondered.

"He must be. Who-" Kyoki shrieked as the three of them began to circle, snarling at Hen, and each other.

It seemed like they were dueling each other to who would win the prize of the body. All at once the three of them dived into Hen's body. Hen's body twitched and convulsed. The three creatures all appeared to be inside of him. Hen bent over, hugging onto his stomach as if in pain, though his face was blank. His eyes were like eyes of a dead person. Suddenly, he puked violently; sprays of blood began to pour out of his mouth, ears, nose, and eyes, even his ass.

Kyoki had dropped the books once the blood began to come. Now, her gun slipped out of her hand as the body began to shake some more.

A head of one of the Shadows came floating out of the back, but then it dived brutally back in. Hen's body stood up once more, blood splattered everywhere. The Shadows roared at each other from within the cadaver as the internal organs were being pushed out of the body through anyway possible. First the eyes popped out of the eyes, the heart began to be rammed outward toward the throat.

Before Kyoki could witness the brains coming out through the dead man's brain, he placed his hand on her forehead, pulling her toward him, her face now buried in the side of his chest. Kurogane watched on though, eyebrow twitching at the disgusting scene folding before him.

After the heart came plopping out of the mouth, the lungs, intestines, followed it what looked like a liver came out as well. What parts that came out of the rear trailed down the pant leg and fell to the ground around the feet. Two of the Shadows came out of the body, and gathered around the internal organs. The one remaining in the body, sneered before running off down the street with it's claimed prize. The two Shadows were joined by three more. The five of them bent over and began to lick up the blood with long protruding tongues; the tongues also scooped up the body parts and began to chomp on them hungrily.

Kyoki clutched onto the edge of his shirt. "W-what's that noise? What is happening, Kurogane?"

He felt her shudder. "Don't worry about it."

"Kurogane..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so weak. For not being strong enough to see... to see something like that." She pressed her face closer to him.

"You're not weak." He told her. "Being able or unable to see something like that does not determine your strength."

"Thank you." She let go of his shirt and wrapped both arms around him. When both arms were around him, she was surprised by her actions. She couldn't believe that she was hugging him. For a split second Kyoki was going to let go, but then she remembered the body and just hugged him tighter.

Kurogane peered down at her. He was opened his mouth to say something about this sudden act, but closed it when he saw that the Shadows outside had finished their meal and were staring inside at them. They had blood dripping out of the corners of their mouth.

"Hosts... more hosts... need hosts..." The Shadows said, thought it was more of a hiss.

"We should call Yume and Fai at the apartment. We should call Sakura and Syaoran too. To make sure they are ok. Can we? Please? I need to know that everyone is all right."

"Yea. There were some stairs behind the counter. Maybe they lead to living quarters where we can locate a phone."

Kyoki nodded and removed her arms from around him. She bent over to pick up her books and gun, but froze when she saw there were now five of the Shadows outside the store.

"There... there are five now..."

"Six. There's one across the street." Kurogane corrected her.

She scooped up the books and gun and held out the gun to Kurogane. "You should have a gun too. I still have my other one. That way we can both have a weapon if we have to encounter them."

Kurogane nodded, tucking the gun into the waist of his pants. He began to walk again, but froze when Kyoki gently grabbed onto his hand with her free hand. He looked down at her and her shocked face.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I don't know what is going on in my head today." She let go. "First I hugged your face to my boobie area, then I kneed you in your manly spot, then I was laying on top of you, twice. Then I was sitting on you. Today is just turning into a really weird day cuz now I'm just hugging and holding your hand like I was well... allowed to do that kind of thing. I'm really sorr-"

"Just hold it and let's go." Kurogane said, turning his head so she could not read his expression.

"A-all right." She reached her hand out, pausing for a second so her shaking would subside. Finally she grasped his right hand and the two of them started to walk.

They walked past the counter, and down the short hall to some stairs. They made their way up to find themselves in a small apartment. Surprisingly it was a very clean, neat, tidy place. Kyoki located the phone on the counter and ran over to it. "What time is it?"

"Only nine-thirty." He answered. He grabbed a stool that was next to the counter and sat on it.

Kyoki picked up the phone and called the hotel number. There was no answer, she left a message on the phone machine, which was: "Yume? Fai? Are you there? Please pick up! Kurogane and I are at a bookstore. I really hope you two are at the apartment right now. If you get this, don't go outside. I'm telling you, seriously stay inside. You know those Shadows that everyone talks about in town... well they just killed someone. So please stay inside. And will you answer the damn phone, you idiot!! ... Well... I really hope you guys are all right... Later." After she left her message she hung up. She looked at Kurogane. "They are probably there right... just sleeping. Yea... sleeping..."

"Who knows? But I'm sure they are smart enough to stay inside if they know about the Shadows." Kurogane told her.

She nodded.

* * *

**Well, that was the end of chapter three. Please R&R to let me know what you think of this fanfic so far. -**

**Later. **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Still

**I do not own Tsubasa or any of it's characters. I do however own Kyoki Okamiki and any other original character in there unless I comment otherwise. For example, Yume Kasai does not belong to me, but I have permission to use her.**

**Chapitre 4: Still**

Yume walked over to the phone in the kitchen and saw the red beeping light. She had just exited the shower, her hair was still wet. She didn't bother putting on any clothes; just a towel was wrapped around her. She pushed the play button. The message that played was distorted, but she could tell it was Kyoki. The message came out as: "Yume? Fai? Ar... ere? ...ick up! Kurogane...nd I are at a... ho...tell... seriously stay... Shadows... someone... stay inside... damn phone...idio-"

Yume looked at the phone, confused.

"Aren't you just a brave little soul walking around with only a towel on." Fai said, smiling at her as he hugged her from behind.

"So are you." Yume said, placed her hand on his thigh and tugged gently at his towel. "I think there is something wrong with our answering machine." She replayed the message for him.

"Hmm... so are those two at a hotel right now?"

"I don't know, but it does kinda sound like that. I think she was reminding us of the Shadows too and to stay inside."

"Those two staying at a hotel together." Fai whistled. "I didn't think those two would sleep together so soon."

"You know, the way you say that makes us sound like, I don't know..." Yume looked at the phone, worried. "I'm worried about Kyoki. She sounded upset.

"Lets' call them back then." Fai said, a mischievous glint in his yes. He let her go and sat down on one of the nearby chairs. "I wonder what they are doing right now."

Yume punched him lightly on the arm. She picked up the phone and dialed 69. She quickly wrote that number down and called it. The phone was picked up on the third ring.

"H-hello?" She heard Kyoki say.

"Hey, Kyoki. It's me. Is everything all right?"

"Yume! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you are all right. Is everything ok there?"

"Yea, everything is fine, why wouldn't it?" Yume asked.

Right before her cousin began to talk, a huge burst of static hit and she could only hear fragments of what she was saying. What she did hear was: "Shadows... not ha... tures... Believed...erous...ed the owner... ore... ay inside until...gone... alled Syaoran and Sakura... are safe... ow... stay in..." The phone cut off there as a burst of thunder came and rain began to pour. Yume placed the phone back down on the receiver.

"Well, they are all safe, that is good." Yume sighed in relief.

Fai stood, wrapping his arms around her; he nuzzled his face in her neck. "Since we're going to be alone for a few more hours, wanna go for round two in bed?"

"Round two? Don't you mean three? We did it again in the shower, remember?" Yume said as she put her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers running through his blond hair.

Fai pulled his face back from her neck.

Yume pressed her lips to his.

Moments later their kissing became more intense. Slowly the two of them made it back to the bedroom. As they made their way to the bedroom, one of their towels fell off, but that didn't stop them...

* * *

"Argh. They're still out there." Kyoki said as slid the curtain back over the window.

The two of them were currently staked out in Hen's small apartment.

"Of course they are. The last time you looked was less than a minute ago." Kurogane snapped.

Kyoki plopped down on the other stool at the counter. "I wonder what Yume-chan and Fai-kun are doing right now. I wonder if they are working on ways for Fai-kun to admit his feelings to you."

Kurogane growled, wanting to not talk about that.

Kyoki yawned and dropped the subject. "What time is it?"

He looked at the nearby clock on the wall. "Eleven thirty."

"Do you think they will really leave at twelve? I mean, there haven't been any serious reports of violence from these things, but tonight... I think there is something fishy going on here." Kyoki said.

Kurogane remained quiet.

"Many people think that the Great Demon Lord is doing this, but I don't think he is. It's been said that he has been around for at least a thousand years. And this Shadow stuff has only been happening for about four years. It doesn't make sense that after a thousand of years he finally decides to torment the people with the Shadows. Some people who talked seemed to think of him highly, like he wasn't some evil demon, but someone who looked out for the people. And then there were some who said the opposite. Of course everyone is going to have different opinions, so I guess that is understandable." As Kyoki talked, her eyes began to feel heavy. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "I almost forgot... I have work... tomorrow..." With that, she drifted off to sleep.

Kurogane walked to the window and looked out. Standing down in the street were now seven Shadows. They were all looking up at him.

* * *

One hour later, Kurogane opened the door to their apartment. Kyoki was fast asleep in his arms. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He had had to carry her since she wouldn't wake up long enough to walk home. So instead of wasting time, he just carried her.

At midnight, Kurogane had looked out the window. At twelve o'clock there was a crack of thunder, and the Shadows disappeared. There was no evidence in the area that they had ever been there.

Kurogane decided to put Kyoki on the fold out couch bed since he felt rather uncomfortable going into the girls room while they were sleeping, even though he was only putting Kyoki in her bed, it still felt odd to him. So he carefully placed her in the armchair as he began to figure out how to unfold it. He placed the books on the nightstand table.

It took him quite a few minutes, but he figured it out. When he was finished, he walked back over to Kyoki and gently picked her back up and placed her on the bed. Kurogane then proceeded to take off her shoes. He put her gun on the table next to the bed. He was about to leave, but then remembered that her second gun was still somewhere on her under her shorts. Kurogane remembered that the gun on the table had come from her right side, so the other one must be on her left side. He poked her left thigh, unsure where it was exactly or even how to get it out. He had learned that Kyoki liked to keep weapons hidden on her, and she liked to be the only one who knew how to get them out. She had never explained why she did that.

After poking a few times, he finally located the second gun. There were two ways to get the gun out, and he didn't like doing either one. The first was to stick his hand down the left side of her shorts and grab the gun and pull it out. Or do the same, but put his hand up the underside of her shorts. After standing there, debating to himself, he figured it would be easier to grab it from the bottom. If he did it from the top, his hand might get caught on the waistband and then she would wake up... and that would be awkward on so many levels.

He kneeled on the bed, as he slowly, carefully slid his hand up the left side of her shorts. He felt the muzzle of her handgun, grabbed it and pulled on it... only for it not to budge. Instead of looking he felt higher up along the gun and realized that some straps built into the shorts buckled it down. Kurogane sighed as he unbuckled the straps. Then he once again tried to pull the gun out successfully.

He then turned to go to his own room, but as he took a step away he realized his pants were caught on something. When he turned to further investigate he learned that Kyoki's' hand was grasping them. Kurogane tried to get them out of her hand, he succeeded, but it was hard. She had a tight grip for someone who was asleep.

Once his pants were out of her hand though, she began to twist and turn on the bed as if she was having a bad dream.

"Kurogane... please don't leave... the Shadows..." She curled into a tight ball.

"Calm down, I'm still here." He told her, which seemed to calm her down since she uncurled herself a little. He grabbed a nearby blanket and put it on her.

Kurogane turned off the light, and sat down on the armchair.

"Kurogane?"

"Still here."

"...ok..." Moments later Kyoki began to snore lightly.

Kurogane closed his eyes and started to sleep as well.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sakura, with Mokona on her shoulder, and Syaoran walked into the room.

"Mokona is tired after a long day of-" Syaoran putting his hand over the rabbit's mouth cut off Mokona.

"Shh! Kyoki-san and Kurogane-san are sleeping." He said pointing to the two older ones.

"I wonder why they are sleeping out here." Sakura wondered. "Kyoki must be cold, she's shivering and curled into a ball. Her blanket was at the end of the bed. Sakura walked softly forward, grabbed the blanket and tucked it back over the older woman.

"We should get Kuro-pii one too." Mokona whispered.

Syaoran nodded, walked to a nearby closet and pulled out a blanket. He walked over to Kurogane and placed it over the sleeping man.

Sakura yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

"Me too."

The two of them walked to the end of the hall and stopped before their rooms.

"Good night, Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled.

"G-good night, Sakura-hime." Syaoran said, blushing slightly.

"Goodnight, Syaoran-kun." Mokona said, waving as Sakura and itself exited to the girls' room.

Syaoran then opened the door to the boys' room and went to his bed and laid down.

* * *

**And so that was chapter four. I'm sorry if there were any odd moments when people read this. I'm trying to broaden and improve my writing and thus I'm sorry if there is any confusion.**

**I truly hope that whoever is reading this enjoys the story so far. Please leave me a note to let me know what you think about it so far. Thank you. XD**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated

**I do not own Tsubasa. TT**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Complicated**

The next morning Yume stumbled out into the living room. She rubbed her eyes as she looked upon Kyoki who was on the fold out couch bed and Kurogane who was in the armchair. She blinked her eyes, staring at her cousin, wondering how she should tell her cousin about herself and Fai. And if she should ask Kyoki about Kurogane. She saw that the two of them were both were stirring toward wakefulness. Without thinking she turned, and rushed back to the bedroom, jumped on her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. Syaoran who just coming out of the boys room stood there for a few moments, wondering why Yume rushed to her room so fast. He shrugged, and continued to the kitchen to make himself something to eat before he had to go back to work. Normally he worked from four in the afternoon until one in the morning, but today he worked from nine to six, which were Kyoki's normal hours.

It was eight-thirty and he was wondering if he should wake up Kyoki.

He was relieved that he did not have to do that when he walked out into the kitchen and saw that Kyoki was already up.

"Good morning, Kyoki-san." Syaoran smiled.

"Hi, Syaoran-kun. You know, you don't have to call me Kyoki-san. I'm not that much older than you. But forget that for now. I got you a present. It's that book you wanted." Kyoki grabbed it from the table and then saw the two guns, she froze for a moment. She couldn't have possibly taken her gun off... so... she glanced at Kurogane, who was starting to wake up. Kyoki walked over to the younger man and handed him the book.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Kyoki-san. How did you find this?" Syaoran wondered.

Kyoki remembered the Shadows and Hans' death. Her face became pale.

"Kyoki, are you all right?"

"Oh, yes. How I got that book is for me to know and for you to never find out." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Ok. Well, thank you." Syaoran smiled.

"You have work this morning right? Wanna walk to work together?"

"Sure."

"All right. I gotta go get take a shower and get dressed." Kyoki said. She then turned and ran to the bathroom so she wouldn't run into Fai, Yume or Kurogane.

As she Kyoki stepped out of the shower, she realized that she forgot to grab clean clothes. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself, looked out the hallway to make sure there was no one coming, and ran to the girls' room. She was relieved to find both Sakura and Yume still sleeping. She was covered, but it still felt awkward running around with only a towel on. She quickly grabbed her clothes for the day and left the room. As she was closing the door did she finally realize that she was not alone in the hall. She turned her head to see Kurogane standing there.

"Oh, g-good morning, Kurogane..." She said, hugging her clothes tightly to herself. She did this not only out of embarrassment, but to make sure her towel stayed in place.

"Yo."

"T-thank you for removing my gun last night. My leg would have been really sore if I had slept on that side with the gun. It's happened before. Not fun. Ahehehe..." Kyoki said nervously.

"Oh... yea..." Kurogane crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed for work?"

"Yes!" Kyoki scampered to the bathroom, stumbling over a towel, and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. "N-nothing happened between me and him... so why am I acting like something did? Well, maybe cuz he had his hand up your shorts last night."

Fai, who had been laying in his bed moments before remembered the towel that had dropped decided to go pick it up before someone began to question it. He heard Kyoki slam the door to the bathroom and figured this was the best time to get it. Fai stepped out into the hall, saw Kurogane walk back toward the kitchen where Syaoran was eating breakfast, he rushed looked up and down the hall and saw that the towel was farther away then he thought it would. He walked toward it and picked it up. As he bent over though, he overheard Kyoki talking to herself. He gasped slightly when he heard the part with Kurogane's hand up her shorts. He then grinned.

'Who would have thought that dear Kuro-run was such a pervert." Fai giggled as he made his way back to the room.

As Kyoki got dressed she thought she heard a giggle, but assumed she was just hearing things. Kyoki stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black skirt that came down to her knees. Under which she wore black tight shorts that had gun holsters for her weaponry. She wore purple socks that came up to her knees; she wore once again her black shoes with red stitching. For a shirt she wore a pink and white striped shirt that had a white rabbit with the words 'I'm worse than you' under it. As she looked at herself in the mirror she realized she should have spent just a few more minutes grabbing clothes. But she didn't really care if her clothes matched perfectly or not. She put her hair up in two ponytails, one on each side of her head. She grabbed her dirty clothes off the floor and placed them in the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of the small room. She opened the door, planning on grabbing the towel she had tripped over... only to find it gone. Kyoki began to question her sanity as she walked to the kitchen.

She walked over to the night table, grabbed one gun, lifted her skirt and holstered it, and then she grabbed the other and did the same. She turned to see Kurogane and Syaoran at the table, their heads turned away.

"I'm sorry, Kyoki-chan." Syaoran said, blushing.

"You guys are funny. I have on shorts underneath, see." She raised a portion of her skirt again to show them.

"Oh...I see." Syaoran put his dishes in the sink. "Are you going to eat?"

"Oh, no. I can't eat breakfast." Kyoki smiled.

"I have to go brush my teeth, I'll be right back." Syaoran ran to the bathroom. As turned the corner, he saw a crouching Fai who was peering in on Kurogane and Kyoki. Syaoran opened his mouth to greet Fai, but Fai waved his hand, indicating he did not want to be found out. Syaoran was becoming more and more confused and curious as to what was going on between Kyoki, Fai and Kurogane.

"Can you not really eat breakfast or is it something else?" Kurogane asked.

"Hehe, you're starting to sound like my dad. He always asked me things like that when I told him I couldn't eat anything in the morning. But today, I really can't eat because of my weird digestive tract...and because of last night." She looked at the ground.

Fai's jaw dropped as she spoke, his mind spinning a million directions at that sentence.

"Don't let what happened get to you. It was nothing."

"You're wrong." Kyoki told him.

"Whatever. At least drink some chocolate milk. At least your stomach can handle liquids in the morning."

"How did you know that?" Kyoki said, looking at him.

"Yume told me that you only can stand liquids in the morning. Though anyone can figure that out by watching you." Kurogane told her.

"But the chocolate part...?"

Kurogane sighed. "It's pretty obvious you don't like plain milk since you make gagging noises every time you drink it."

"Ahehe... I guess you're right." Kyoki walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out the jug of chocolate milk, grabbed a cup and poured herself some milk. Drinking it, then placing the cup in the sink.

"Ready to go?" Kyoki asked as Syaoran entered the room.

"Yea." Syaoran nodded. He grabbed his book. He planned on reading it during his breaks.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kyoki ran to the small table, grabbed the magazine from last night and ran back over to Kurogane. "This is for you. Sorry, I forgot to give it to you last night."

"Thanks." Kurogane said as he took it.

She nodded and turned to Syaoran. "Let us go forth now!"

The two of them left the apartment.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun, what is that book about? I tried looking at it last night, but I didn't understand any of the symbols." Kyoki said as the exited the apartment complex and began to head to Castor Bookstore.

"It's the history of this town and the surrounding areas. I'm hoping something in it will tells us about Sakura's feather or have something about the Shadows in it."

"Wow, you're such a smart kid, Syaoran-kun." Kyoki looked at him with admiration.

Syaoran blushed as he opened the book and began to read as they walked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Kurogane left for his day of work. Normally he walked alone, but today Fai followed him. Kurogane waited until he left the building to confront the blond haired man.

"Why are you following me?" Kurogane snapped.

"I wanna know where Kuro-gon works. So I'm going to follow you." Fai smiled at him.

"That's not something you need to know. So get lost."

"Aww, you're so mean, Kuro-pii, especially after we haven't seen each other hardly at all the last few days. It's decided, Kuro-tan. I'm going to use this time to make up all the lost time that I could have been calling you cute names, Kuro-pii. Don't you think that is wonderful, Kuro-ron?"

"Get lost before I-" Kurogane glared at him intensely. With every nickname said, it was like a stab in Kurogane's brain.

"Oh my, I have to go make sure Yume-chan is up. She can't be late for work again. Later, Kuro-tu. When you get home from work today, I have to talk to you about something important. So I'll see you think, Kuro-te." Fai winked at him.

Kurogane sweat dropped before turning around and running off.

Fai laughed as he skipped back inside. He entered the house and sighed in disappointment when he found that Yume was already awake and sitting at the table.

"I wanted to wake you up."

"Why?" Yume said, curious.

"Because you look so cute when you first wake up." Fai told her, smiling.

"Shut up. I've been awake for the last hour anyway."

Fai sat down next to her. "I wonder why those two didn't sleep in their beds last night."

Yume shrugged her shoulders. "I wonder too. I hope nothing is wrong though."

"Want me to tell you what I heard those two talk about this morning?"

"Huh?"

Fai told her about those two talking this morning about her not being able to eat and the line about not being able to eat because of last night.

"That might now mean anything though..." Yume said.

"Yea, I know. But wouldn't it be so cute to see a little mini Kuro-kun running around?"

Yume giggled. "That would be cute. Maybe something really did happen last night..."

"Yea, but that is really surprising... given how those two are..."

Yume nodded. "Oh my god! I have to hurry and get ready for work!" She stood up quickly.

"Want me to help you get dressed?" Fai smirked.

Yume punched him on the arm gently before running off to her room to gather her clothing.

* * *

**What is going to happen next? Muahahahahhahahah!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Vanilla

**As usual, I do not own Tsubasa. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Sweet Vanilla**

Later that night Syaoran and Kyoki entered their home, both a little tired from work.

"I'm going to go lay down for a little bit." Kyoki told Syaoran, Mokona, and Sakura after they all said their hellos. She then walked to her room where she laid down on her bed, looking out the window.

"Do you think Kyoki-chan is feeling all right?" Sakura asked, worried.

"I don't know. I think there is something bothering her though. All day she seemed to be thinking about something. She was kinda off in her own world. And she kept muttering something about holding someone's hand didn't mean anything... or something like that... And she didn't eat anything at lunch time or during any of our breaks."

"Mokona thinks she is sad about something." Mokona said, sitting on the table, a piece of cake before him.

"I wonder what it is..." Sakura wondered. "I know! I'll make her a snack. Maybe that will cheer he up a little."

Syaoran nodded.

"Mokona will help." Mokona said happily. "You should give her a piece of the cake that Fai made for us."

Sakura nodded and prepared a piece. When everything was ready, she took the plate and fork and took it to the room. She quietly walked in and called Kyoki's name.

The dark haired woman sat up.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but I thought you might like a snack." Sakura said.

"Oh, I wasn't sleeping, it's ok. But thank you, I was getting kinda hungry."

Sakura gave her the plate. "If you need anything, just let me know, ok?"

"Ok, thank you, Sakura." Kyoki smiled at the young princess.

Sakura nodded and left the room. When Sakura came back out, Syaoran was sitting in the armchair reading the book.

"Is that book interesting?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. It says in here that the Shadows started to appear four years ago. Also, four years ago a feather was seen falling from the sky, and landed near the mountains to the north. I'm unsure if the Shadows are connected to your feather. But Kyoki thinks they may be. I told her about what I found out during our breaks. She suggested that if the feather were to leave this world, than maybe the Shadows would too."

"Do you sense the feather, Mokona?" Sakura asked.

Mokona concentrated for a few moments before shaking his head. "No, I don't."

* * *

An hour later, Kurogane was on his way home when Fai who was waiting for him confronted him.

"Hello, Kuro-pii. There is something I need to tell you, remember?" Fai said happily.

Kurogane nodded. "Yea, I know. There is something I need to tell you too."

"Oh there is! I'm so happy." Fai said. "Would you like to go first?"

"Yea. Look over there, it's King Ashura." Kurogane said pointing to a tree behind Fai.

Fai spun around, looking frantically around for the man he was running from. He looked... only to find no one even resembling him. He turned back around, thinking of how he was going to tell Kurogane that was not a nice thing to do... but the taller man was gone.

After losing Fai, Kurogane headed back to the apartment. On his way walking up the stairs, he found Kyoki sitting on the stairs to the second floor.

"Kurogane-san, I need to talk to you. Would it be all right if we go back to Hen's to talk?"

"Fine." He said as he turned around and went back down the stairs.

Kyoki followed right behind him.

As they left the building, Fai watched from street corner. He smiled as he watched them.

Minutes later they were in the bookstore selection of the building.

"At work earlier, Syaoran was reading that book, he told me..." Kyoki then proceeded to tell him what Syaoran had told her. "I think they will appear more and more often. Syaoran also said something about the Shadows looking for hosts. So since they are doing that, they may come out more often, I think. I'm probably wrong though."

"Why did you only want to talk to me? Why not talk as a group?"

Kyoki looked down at her hands. "I don't want the others, especially Sakura or Yume, to see what they do to people like Hen."

"What are you planning?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against one of the walls filled with books.

"I think we should investigate the area around the mountains where the feather is said to have fallen. I took some time off from work, not that it matters since we are only in this world to get the feather. So I'm going to go whether or not you want to come or not."

"I'll go. But only to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you. Would it be all right if we investigate the night after tomorrow. I'm pretty tired from work and I didn't sleep very well last night. I wanna be fully rested before we head out."

Kurogane nodded. "Let's go back."

"Okie dokie." Kyoki said as she left the building. "Oh, hey, has Fai talked to you yet?"

"He tried to."

"What do you mean, he tried to? Either he did or didn't." Kyoki said, peering up at him.

"I told him King Ashura was behind him and ran off."

"Wow..." She started to laugh. "That's beautiful. I never expected you to do a trick like that."

He shrugged.

"You know, you have to talk to him eventually."

He remained silent.

"Telling him you already have a girlfriend would be the nice way of telling Fai 'off'. That way his feelings won't be hurt too badly, hopefully. I had to do that one time when this guy from school kept asking me out and I didn't like him very much. At least not in that manner. So I made up some name and told him I had a boyfriend with that name, and he left me alone. So you could use that too and just tell Fai a made up girls name and say it's your girlfriend. And if Fai asks where she lives, you could say she's from your home world. Or if you don't want to make up one, you could just give the name of a real girl you like. Chances are that Fai may not know who this person is, ya know?"

"Yea. I'll come up with something. I'm not too concern about it."

"Oh, really? So that is why you told Fai that the person he is running from was behind him and then ran off?"

"Shut up, idiot."

Kyoki laughed at his bewildered expression.

* * *

The moment they got back, Kyoki excused herself and bee-lined it for her room where for she laid on her bed, pretending to be asleep. Luckily for her no one tried to talk to her. Late that night, after making sure that Yume was unconscious, she made her way out to the living room where she expected to be alone, but found Kurogane sitting in the armchair, eyes close, television turned on with the volume on low.

She opened the refrigerator door and saw that Yume had made her up a plate for dinner and placed it off to the side. Yume even left a small note informing Kyoki that the food was for her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she brought out the plate and placed it in the microwave.

"So you're finally eating." Kurogane said, opening one eye to look watch her.

Kyoki quickly wiped her eyes and turned around, smiling at him. "Yep. Are you out here to avoid Fai-chan, Kuro-kun?"

He opened his other eye but did not answer her question. "Are you avoiding your cousin?"

Kyoki laughed nervously, but nodded her head. "Hehe, yea. I don't even know why either. Well, I do... but not really..."

The microwave beeped, causing Kyoki to jump slightly.

Kurogane turned his attention back to the television that was playing some kind of ninja movie.

Kyoki sat at the table with her back facing Kurogane. For most people she couldn't stand eating in front of them, but Kurogane it was different. She didn't really care, but tonight, she didn't want him to see her eat. As she ate she thought about how kind it was for Yume-chan to leave food for her after not talking to her for two days.

She hadn't noticed Kurogane getting up until after he was standing beside her chair as he flicked her on the back of the head. "Don't get so worked up over this."

"I-I'm not." She stammered.

Kurogane snorted as he made his way to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of alcohol. He then went back to the chair and continued to watch his movie.

After Kyoki was finished eating, she debated quickly over something as she put the dishes away. After making up her mind, she ambled over to Kurogane and poked him on the arm.

"Hey Kurogane... would it be all right if I slept on the couch?"

Kurogane looked at her out of the corner of his eye, then turned his attention back. "Do whatever you want."

"Thank you." Kyoki walked over to the couch and laid down. Within seconds she was sleeping.

"Idiot."

* * *

The next day during the afternoon, Syaoran and Kyoki were alone in the apartment. Fai, Kurogane and Yume were at work while Sakura and Mokona were out buying groceries as Syaoran sat on the armchair reading his book, while Kyoki was on the couch watching television.

As he read, he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He had been wanting to ask her if everything was all right, since she had a little bit of a sad look as she watched the machine. The show she was watching wasn't a sad one, it was a comedy actually. Over the last six months he had noticed that when she was upset she would watch funny shows to cheer up, but this time it didn't seem to be working.

"Kyoki-chan?" He lowered his book.

"Y-yes?" Kyoki said, surprised that he didn't call her -san.

"Is there anything wrong? Are you all right?"

"Heh? Oh... I'm all right. Nothing is wrong, really." She smiled at him.

"Oh, ok." Syaoran wanted to find out what was wrong, but he was unsure what to say. He thought about asking Yume (since they were best friends) or Kurogane (it seemed the two of them had been spending a lot more time together lately) regarding Kyoki. She always tried to cheer the others up when they were down, now he wanted to return the favor.

"How's the book going? Find out anything new?" Kyoki asked him.

"Yea, but there isn't much about the Shadows or the feather yet. It mostly talks about the Demon Lord. It says in here that he is not like most of the neighboring Demon Lords who cause misfortune upon the villagers. This one seems to get along pretty well with them. But it seems the Shadow problem has put a strain on their relationship."

"Hmm, he sounds like a interesting demon." Kyoki said, nodding.

"Yea." He said as he began to read more of the book.

* * *

**I just want to add a quick thank you here to all of you who have read this fanfic. I hope that everyone enjoys it. I have had a lot of fun writing this. Anywho, there was something I was going to add here, but I think I will wait until the next chapter to put that up since I can't really remember what I was going to say now. Opps. Sorry. xD  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Longing

**I do not own ****Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, it rightfully belongs to CLAMP. Though, I really wish it did belong to me because that would be so awesomely awesome. Anywho, like I said in the chapter before this one I was going to add in a note. So here it is.**

**The Tsubasa manga has not ended yet, hopefully it won't end anytime soon since I love Tsubasa so very much, so there are bound to be things in here that are spoilerish. And some of the things that happen may be outdated and I am seriously sorry about that. As I read the new chapters of Tsubasa I will try to change events in the story so it won't cause confusion. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Longing**

Later that night, Sakura and Fai had work while Syaoran, Kurogane, Kyoki, and Yume all sat down at the table to eat dinner. Mokona was there too, but it was taking a nap. The table was very quiet. The tension was so intense that Syaoran thought he could poke it with his fork.

Syaoran looked at the older tenants, wondering why they being quiet. He wasn't so concern about Kurogane who was usually quiet during meal times unless Fai kept making him mad. But Yume and Kyoki were always kidding around about something as they ate. At least until now. Syaoran wished this awkward moment would go away. He tried to think of something to talk about, but could not think of anything. He wished that Mokona were awake to help him.

When everyone was finished eating, Kyoki claimed that she was going to do the dishes and began to fill the sink up with water. Syaoran went to his room to read, and to think.

Kyoki was intensely washing the dishes as her cousin came up from behind her and poked her in the back. It was a small little habit the two of them had.

Kyoki squeaked with surprise. She turned and said, "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Yume asked her.

"I'm sorry."

"You're weird. Here, let me help you. You wash, and I'll rinse, all right?"

"Kyoki nodded, not looking at her cousins face.

Minutes later as Kyoki was putting the last plate on Yume's side to rinse, her hand briefly bumped into the other females, which caused Kyoki to repeatably apologize.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-" Kyoki was cut off by Yume planting her hand over her mouth.

"What is up with you? Why are you saying your sorry. Tell me what's wrong." Yume released her hand.

"I'M SORRY!" She stepped away from her cousin, looking her in the eye as tears began to fall down. She ran toward the bedroom, running past Kurogane as she made her way.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"That's what I wanna know. Has she told you what is bugging her?" She looked at the hallway where Kyoki just exited.

Kurogane shook his head.

Yume then looked at Kurogane, remembered what she saw the other day, and blushed. She quickly turned away to empty out the dishwater.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk. Will you keep an eye on Kyoki for me?" Yume said.

"Fine. Be inside before eight. Those Shadows ain't something you wanna run into."

Yume nodded. "I will." She then turned and left through the front door.

"Is everything all right out here?" Syaoran asked. "I heard Kyoki... You, Fai, Yume and Kyoki all have been acting really funny. Is something going on?"

Kurogane muttered something as he walked past Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't understand and would have asked Kurogane to repeat, but the taller man was already down the hall, entering the girls' room.

Kurogane found the young woman on her bed with the blankets pulled over her head; he closed the door behind him, sighing. He walked across the room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Come out."

"Is Yume here?" She didn't budge.

"Yes."

Kyoki pushed the blanket off of her and sat cross-legged, facing him. "What does the ninja need today?"

Kurogane looked forward at nothing silently, thinking.

"Hey, you awake there?" She leaned forward and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Let's start the investigation tomorrow night. The princess, weirdo, and your cousin all have the night shift then. The kid will be home, but won't suspect anything if he reads his book all night. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, sir." Kyoki saluted him, smiling.

"You should talk to your cousin. You're starting to act like a crazy person." He got up, placed his right hand on the top of her hair and ruffled her hair like one would do to a younger sibling or pet. He then left the room without saying another word.

Kyoki lay back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'Why do I keep putting off telling Yume the truth about what was happening... She's my best friend and I can't tell her... I really like Kurogane, and my cousin knows my feelings for him... So why? Is it because it makes me happy that there is one person out there who thinks Kurogane and me were 'fooling' around on the bedroom floor? Since there is no way that the two of us could be a couple in reality. I'm not his type, after all. Why would he want to be seen with a weak, lazy idiot like me? I'm sorry for not telling you, Yume-chan. I'm such a horrible person. I have to tell you. Now!' She sat up, wiping the tears that had formed while she thought to herself.

She got up, quickly brushed her hair and left the room.

Kurogane was watching television out in the living room again.

"I'm going to go take a walk. And tell Yume-chan the truth." Kyoki told him.

"I wouldn't if I were you. It's eight fifteen and the Shadows are out."

"Then I really have to go out there to get her." Kyoki said, rushing toward the door.

"Hold it. She already called and said she was hanging out at the cafe until they leave."

"Oh... all right... I guess I'm going to go play a video game then." Kyoki walked slowly back to the room, disappointed that she was unable to tell her cousin. She knew she could use the phone, but she wanted to tell her friend in person.

Mokona, who had been curled up sleeping on Kurogane's shoulder, woke up. "Kyoki-chan is sad. There is something she wants, but she thinks she will never be able to have it. But if she tries, she can. It's so sad."

"Oh yea? And what would that be and how would you know, White Pork Bun?" Kurogane said, picking it up and pulling on its cheeks.

"Mokona just knows. Mokona can't tell you though." Mokona told him.

"Hmph." Kurogane then tossed the white thing onto the couch.

* * *

Later that night the Palladion Cafe had many customers who chose there to hang out until the Shadows left for the night. Many places were open late there. One reason was for the people who wanted somewhere fun to while the Shadows had their way with the city, others were just night owls and didn't go to bed until the early hours of the morning.

Tonight people were there, talking about the un-normal behavior of the Shadows, who only came out once a month. Some wondered if it was a sign... or something. Some thought that it meant the end of the Shadows was going to come soon. And some just didn't care and sipped their cappuccinos quietly.

"Yume-chan, will you help me in the back for a moment?" Fai said, pointing to the back room where the extra supplies were kept and where the break room was for the employers. It wasn't a very big building, so that was the reason for them to be together like that.

"Sure." Yume nodded.

"Hey, Sakura, I need to get something in the back. I'll be back in a few minutes." Fai smiled at the young princess.

"Ok." Sakura said, smiling back at him. Sakura realized that the two of them went in the back room quite a lot together. But she figured they just went back there to talk or get supplies. Little did she know that was not the only reason they used that room.

The two of them walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

"I wasn't able to talk to Kyoki-chan yet." Yume said as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Kuro-ron keeps avoiding me." Fai told her as he began to kiss her neck tenderly.

Yume walked backward, Fai following her, until she came to the small counter. She sat down so it would be too much of a strain for Fai to have to bend down the foot difference between them. She softly clamped her legs around his torso. He pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter.

The two of them made-out for at least twenty minutes before they heard the door open. As soon as they heard the click they let each other go and Fai took a step back.

"Fai-san? Yume-san?" Sakura walked in, oblivious as to what had just happened. Sakura looked at Yume, curious as the older woman got off from the counter. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yea. I had something in my eye and Fai was just helping me get it out." Yume said, smiling.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Fai said, sensing there was something wrong with the princess.

"There are those Shadow things gathered around the cafe. People are getting worried. Some of them are getting restless; I think they might leave." Sakura said, very worried.

"Already? It's only like, nine. It's not safe for them to go out now. They should be so restless yet." Yume said.

"I know..." Sakura said.

"We'll talk to them." Fai said.

She nodded and the three of them went back out to the business part of the building.

"Shall we continue further later?" Fai whispered softly to Yume so Sakura could not forget.

"Why, of course." Yume whispered back.

The front of the cafe had glass windows that people could look in upon from the street and see who was inside and debate whether they wanted something to drink or snack on. At the moment fifteen Shadows peered in, looking at their possible new hosts.

"Oh my..." Yume said. "There are so many of them."

"Why do these Shadows have to come now? What ever happened to their full moon night?" One of the customers whined.

"I just wanna go home. Why do we have to stay in?"

"I don't know. I heard they don't hurt people. So what is the point?"

"I'm going home."

"Yea, me too."

Half of the people began to head toward the doors and were about to open them, but were stopped by Fai, who stood on the service counter.

"Stop right there. Those things out there aren't just little mischievous creatures anymore. They are hunting for new bodies. If you go out there, you'll be killed." Fai tried to reason with them.

"No they aren't." A woman said.

"Yes, they will. Our friends saw a Shadow make a host-" Yume began.

"Who cares? I'm going home."

The crowd that wanted to go home left in a huge rush.

Outside the Shadows howled with excitement. Each Shadow rushed toward a human and entered them. One by one blood began to squirt out of the bodies.

Fai jumped off the counter, took Yume's hand in his right. With his left he grabbed Sakura and hugged her face to his chest so the young princess would not have to watch any of the gross violence.

Yume's face turned a little pale as she watched. She hugged onto his arm, her face half-buried in his arm as she watched all of that out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Kyoki was sitting on the couch playing a hand held game while Kurogane sat at the table as the door opened and Sakura, Fai and Yume walked in. Sakura quietly said her greetings and then excused herself to take a shower, which she said she was going to go to bed afterwards.

Kyoki quickly saved her game, stood and was about to excuse herself to bed, but stopped when she how sad Yume looked.

"Yume-chan... Are you all right? What's wrong?" Kyoki rushed to her cousins' side.

"Kyoki!" Yume lunged forward and hugged tightly onto her cousin.

Kyoki patted her hair as she looked at Fai, then Kurogane. She looked back down at her cousin. "Hey, Yume-chan. You must be tired right? Want me to tuck you in?"

Yume nodded.

Kyoki then lead the way to their room. Fai sat down across from Kurogane at the table.

"What happened?" Kurogane asked.

Fai quickly told him, and then asked a question of his own: "Kuro-toto, that Shadow attack that you and Kyoki-chan saw, you told Syaoran, who then told me; why didn't you tell me directly too? Are you avoiding dear little me?"

"I'm not doing anything like that. It was just easier to tell the kid. We haven't had to the time to talk." Kurogane snapped.

Fai waved his finger in front of his face. "There were plenty of times."

Silence filled the room.

"So talkative today, aren't you?" Fai grinned.

More silence.

"Well, since the two of us are alone and we have nothing to do, there is something I really need to tell you, Kuro-ton." Fai said, putting his elbows on the table, and placed his chin in his hands as he leaned forward. "Kuro-chan, there is someone who I love and I want you to know who that is."

The muscles in Kurogane's jaw tightened as he began to prepare for what the blond haired man was going to say.

"Kuro-tan, I love Y-" Fai said, smiling happily.

Kurogane stood, his chair sailing across the room from the force. "I have a girlfriend."

Fai blinked at him, confused. But then he smiled and stood as well. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. What's her name? Who is she? I'm curious as to whom Kurogane would want as his girlfriend.

Down the hall a door opened, then closed.

"I don't need to tell you that." Kurogane turned to face the hallway, debating whether to go to the bedroom or leave the house.

"Tell me who she is, Kuro-rere." Fai whined.

Kyoki came into the kitchen, wanting to get some water, but stopped in front of Kurogane who was blocking her path to the sink.

"Kyoki." Kurogane said, thinking of the first name that came to his head.

* * *

**Oh! Kurogane said Kyoki's name! How will the others react? Did Kurogane really mean that or did he make a mistake? You'll just have to wait and find out until the next chapter! Muahahahahaha!**

**Originally this chapter and the next were combined but I decided to be evil and cut the two in half. Muahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8: Maximum Overdrive

**Again, I am sorry for repeating myself, but I do not own Tsubasa or any of its characters. I totally wish I did, but at the same time I'm happy I don't since I don't think it would still be as awesome if I was the creator of it. Anywho, this is chapter eight and I hope that you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Maximum Overdrive**

"It's Kyoki?" Fai said, jumping up happily.

"Yes? W-what is going? Does Fai have amnesia?" Kyoki asked.

Kurogane just glowered at her; he had planned on giving a false name like she had advised earlier, but then she had to come out and thrown him off guard.

"Are you serious? It's Kyoki?" Fai said.

He looked away from her. "Yes." Kurogane didn't know why he said that, saying 'no' would have made things...easier... maybe... he wasn't sure. But what was said was said, and there was no point going back on it now.

"That is just so great! I'm so happy for you Kyoki-chan." Fai rushed forward, shoving Kurogane out of the way and glomped onto Kyoki.

"H-h-h-heh? What is going on?" Kyoki's voice was muffled from Fai's shirt since he was hugging her so tightly. "F-Fai-san, it hurts to breath. Please..."

Fai let her go and she grabbed pressed her hand to the middle of her chest to help her breath better.

"I'm sorry, are you all right? I'm just so happy for the two of you." Fai said, patting her on the head.

"Um... ok... I don't know what for, but thank you." She looked at the two of them, hoping the expressions on their face would give something up to what was going on. Neither of them did. "Um, Yume is in her bed, sleeping. She told me what happened, but she's calm now..."

"I'm going for a walk. Crazy girl, come on." Kurogane said.

"Oh... ok." She walked past Fai and joined Kurogane as they went to the door.

Fai followed them. "You know, Kuro-chi, you better be nice or she might break up with you."

"W-what? Break up? What in the fucking hell is going on? Are the two of you on drugs or something?" Kyoki questioned, but got no answer.

Kurogane just herded her out of the building. Once they were out, he led the way as they walked a few blocks away from the apartment, without saying a word. Kyoki remained quiet; hoping that he would tell her what was going on if she remained silent.

Once they were quite a distance from anyone they knew, he grabbed her head under his left one and gave her a noogie on the top of her head.

"Why did you have to come out then to complicate everything, you idiot?" Kurogane told her.

"W-what are you talking about? What the hell is going on?" Kyoki snapped.

He let her go. "Right before you came out, Fai was telling me... about... you know what he was going to say! And I told him I had a girlfriend. He asked who. I was going to give him a made up name, but then YOU came out and threw me off."

"Huh?" Then it all hit her like a brick in the face. "You. Told. Him. I. Am. Your. Girlfriend? What? Why me?" Kyoki took a few steps back, her back bumped into the building behind her as she sank to her knees. Her hand covered her mouth as she realized that now two people thought they were a couple. She felt so happy at this, but then a second later she felt sad that this was only pretend. She began to ramble as she tried to get over the shock. "Why did you pick me? I wouldn't make a good girlfriend for you... not even a pretend one. I'm a failure when it comes to guys or anything like that. I-I..."

'Should I tell him now how I feel about him? Would telling him now be a more better, easier time? Why did he say my name? Did he say my name because he likes me too? No! That can't be. He only said my name because I came out and it surprised him. That is what he said, so that must but what it was. There is no other way around that.' As she thought this to herself, she didn't notice that Kurogane was squatting down, right in front of her.

"Will you go along with this for now? I was going to ask you about it before, but that bastard had to drop that on me."

Kyoki looked at the ground as her thoughts raced. 'What should I say? What should I do? If I say yes, then I can pretend to be his girlfriend for a little bit. And that would so glorious, particularly since it can't happen for real. Just for a little bit, I can feel the wonderfulness of being his girlfriend, even though I'll be his fake girlfriend. But then I would have to lie to Yume-chan and the others. I hate lying to Yume-chan... but it will only be for a little bit... most likely... this is one in a life time opportunity...' She looked at him as he awaited an answer. Kyoki swallowed and said: "Yes, I will! I'll be the best damn fake girlfriend anyone has seen on this world or any world there freaking is!" She raised her fist with a shake of determination and jumped to her feet, only to be smacked in the head by the stores sign. "Owwwww!!" She fell back to the ground, holding her wounded head.

"Idiot." He moved her hand to reveal a cut about an inch across her forehead, it didn't look very deep, but plenty of blood was seeping out. "C'mon, there is a drug store over there." He grabbed her wrist and tugged her to the store where they brought some Band-Aids.

Once they were out, he cleaned up the wound and plastered a couple of them on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry for my idioticy. Thank you though." Kyoki said, smiling at him as he put the last one on.

"Whatever."

"So... just out of curiosity, why did you say my name?"

"I already told you."

"Yea, I know." Kyoki debated about saying more and decided to keep her mouth shut on the matter. She didn't want the whole thing to get called off because of her big mouth. "H-hey... since we are going to pretend, you know, to be girlfriend-boyfriend, how are we suppose to pretend to be like that?"

"I don't know, why the hell are you asking me for?" Kurogane told her.

"I-I never had a boyfriend before. And I didn't have any friends who were guys... well... I had friends who had guy friends who would sometimes talk to me... but... I usually avoided everyone back in those days. So... I have no experience. I just figured you would know what to do..."

"I haven't had a girlfriend." Kurogane told her. "So I wouldn't know."

"So, we're both idiots when it comes to this, huh? Well, at thought just came to me. We should look it up in a book. I know that sounds very geekish of me, but books help... sometimes. The internet is better at times, but books can be good when you don't have a computer with internet connections. Anywho, as I was saying about books, we could check out Hen's bookstore since it's an awkward thing to look up, so people might point and stare at us. Though it's in the middle of the night, but people here tend to stay up later, so there are bond to be people at the bookstore. Plus if we needed the books, we wouldn't have to pay since he's on vacation." She laughed weakly.

"Good enough. Let's go." He said.

She nodded.

And that is who they found themselves back in the bookstore of that once belonged to Hen.

Without saying a word to the other, the two of them began their search the moment they entered the building.

Five minutes into the search Kyoki thought she found the book that she was looking for. The cover had a drawing of a cute couple holding hands and smiling. She flipped through the book, and began disgusted as the pages flipped through. She violently tossed the book across the room. It hit the cash register and sent them both flying to the ground.

Kurogane stared at her. "What was that about?"

"That book. Was wrong. Oh so wrong." Kyoki told him.

Kurogane moved forward to check the book out. He wanted to know what got her all worked up for.

"Don't!" Kyoki rushed and blocked his way, her hands stretched out to further prevent him from moving.

"Get out of my way." He growled.

"No, you don't understand. It's not a nice book. It's about... well..." Her eyes trailed down his face, to his chest, to his waist. She closed her eyes before it came to his private area. "It's about what guys to with... with their things. I'm not sure, I just know it was gross and I threw it."

"I don't understand what you are saying." He walked around her and picked up the book and took a look. Moments later, he tossed the book even further into the store. It hit a bookshelf, which opened a small door that neither of them noticed.

"See? I told you, but no, you couldn't listen, could you?" She snapped at him before starting to look once again.

As time went on, they both began to think that this store didn't have what they were looking for.

"Hey! I think I found it!" Kyoki cried out happily.

"Me too." He told her.

"Good work, Kurogane-san. I think I am going to read this for a little bit. Hey, what should we do if Fai or Yume find them?"

"Don't let them find them and then you won't have to worry." He told her.

"Yea, well, duh. That's obvious. Should we just leave them here when we are not reading them?"

Kurogane shrugged. "I guess."

Kyoki nodded. She sat down on one of the armchairs and opened the book. "Are you going back?"

"Not yet." He sat in another chair and opened the book. He didn't like this place, but he wasn't going to leave her there by herself. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that someone or something was watching them.

"Hey, where do you think that Shadow thing took Hen's body?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think the Shadow is still using it?"

"Don't know."

"What time should we leave tomorrow?" Kyoki asked as she turned the page in her book.

"Shouldn't you be reading instead of asking questions?" Kurogane snapped as he began to get tired of having to stop reading every two seconds.

"I am. I can read at talk at the same time, can't you?" She looked over at him.

"N-no. You're just weird."

"Perhaps." She said, nodding as she turned back to the book. "So?"

"We'll decide later. Who knows what will happen before then."

"Righty-o, Kuro-to."

"My name is Kurogane."

"I know, I just needed something that rhymed. Don't get your knickers in a twist over there." She told him.

He just growled and continued to read.

An hour later the two of them were finally ready to leave. As the two of them walked, it began to rain.

"Yay! Rain! I always like walking in the rain." Kyoki said as she jumped around happily.

"Hurry up or you'll get sick." Kurogane snapped at her.

"No I won't." Kyoki stuck out her tongue at him. She suddenly stopped, whirled around and scanned the area behind them.

Kurogane did the same. "What did you see?"

"I... don't know. I thought I saw someone following us... but... there's no one. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Let's go." He turned to leave.

"You know, even though it's a common sense type of thing, the book said that a couple who are dating, or pretending to date in our case, they should hold hands." Kyoki said, looking up at the sky, her back to him.

"Why are you worried about that now?" Her random shift of thoughts confounded him at times and this was one of them.

"I just want everything to go ok. I did promise you that I would be the best damned fake girlfriend, didn't I? So therefore, I will." She whirled around to face him. A small smile on her face.

They stood there in silence for moments.

"Or not. Now that I think about it, it may look odd if you held hands with-" She said as her smile slipped away.

He held out his left hand. "Take it."

"Heh?"

"Take my hand before I change my mind."

She reached out and slipped her hand into his.

"If we're going to do this, we better do it right." He then slipped his fingers between her so they were intertwined.

"R-right." She said, surprised by this action of his. His hand was so warm and strong that it made her feel an intense wave of happiness overcome her.

They walked into the apartment still holding hands minutes later. When no they saw that no one else was awake, at least not in the front area of the apartment, they let go of each other's hands.

"I'm going to sleep now. So goodnight."

"Me too."

Kyoki headed toward her room, as did Kurogane. She turned right before their paths were to split.

"Goodnight, Kurogane."

Without fully thinking about it, Kurogane's arm shot forward, grabbed her head lightly and pulled it to his chest in a split second hug. "Good night. Get dry clothes on."

He let go and slipped into his room.

Kyoki stood there in shock for a few moments. After telling herself that it was nothing that he was just staying in character, she turned and went into her own room.

* * *

**Yea, so that is chapter eight. I'm sorry if there are lots of typos. I try to control them, but they do get in here many of the times. Anywho, I really hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can. .V**


	9. Chapter 9: Mind Forest

**I do not own Tsubasa. I am so sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up. I've been preoccupied with watching Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and Lovely Complex. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon next time. .**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Mind Forest**

"Yume-chan! Guess what I found out!" Fai said as he glomped onto Yume who had just exited from the hallway to the kitchen, not fully awake and not expecting a full assaulted hug so early in the morning.

"W... hat?" Yume said as she tried to wake up herself up faster, which wasn't working.

Fai released her, took a step back as he took in a huge breath to tell her the news.

"Kuro-puu and Kyo-chi are dating." He whispered with a huge grin on his face.

"Fai, come on, it's not nice to play tricks on me in the morn- WAIT! THAT MAKES SENSE!" Yume eyes widened. "When I walked in on them in the bedroom... and them going off doing stuff together all the time. Oh my!"

"Isn't this great?" Fai said happily.

"Yea, but now we can't tell them about us right now. That might damper the fun of us pampering them."

Fai nodded, becoming serious. "Yes, that is true. I think a sex talk is in order too. They need to at least learn to close the door."

"Yes, indeed they do. We should talk to them tonight. I don't have work, and neither do you. I don't know if Kyoki does or not, but she won't go in anyway because this is important."

Fai nodded again.

"Where are Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona? They should know about this glorious event as well." Yume said, looking around.

"They went out to do some more grocery shopping. I already told them." Fai informed her.

"That is good."

"What's good?" Kyoki said slowly walking toward them, her hair a mess and her eyes half open. "Is there any more chocolate milk? I had a dream that we were all out... and it was horrible cuz I need some chocolate milk or I was going to die."

"Kyoki! I'm so proud of you!" Yume launched herself forward and glomped onto her cousin, who stumbled back and hit the back of her head on the wall that jolted her fully awake.

"What the hell? It was only a dream." Kyoki said, squirming out of her cousin's grasp.

"Not your dream. I'm talking about you and Kurogane." Yume said, smiling.

"Ohhhh... that..." Kyoki nodded. "Yea."

"I'm so happy for you. You must be so happy too. You know, since you've loved him for so long and everything." Yume said.

Kyoki leaped forward and placed her hand on her cousin's mouth. "Keep it down, would you?"

"Aww, I think you're embarrassing little, Kyo-chi about her feelings."

"My name is Kyoki, damnit!" Kyoki yelled. "What's with the nickname all of a sudden?"

"Now you know how I feel." Kurogane said. He was standing half in the hallway, half in the room. He looked down at the two girls who were blocking his path.

"Yay! Kuro-ko is up. Now Kyo-mi can be super happy." Fai said as he danced around the room.

"It's Kurogane, you bastard!" Kurogane yelled as Kyoki screamed: "Kyoki is my name, Fai!" at him.

"I'm going back to sleep." Kyoki released her cousin, squeezed past Kurogane and went to her room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Fai asked, getting sad.

"No, it's just that Kyoki is very picky when it comes to nicknames. She likes Kyo, but isn't very happy with other names."

"Don't tell him that, now he's going to bug her with those stupid nicknames too." Kurogane snapped at her, he then turned to Fai. "And what you said was wrong. My name is Kurogane."

"Awww, is Kuro-tan defending Kyo-ku's name? That is so sweet!" Yume and Fai both said at the same time.

Kurogane growled, whirled around and went to his room.

"They are just so fun to tease." Fai giggled.

"Yep, yep, they are. We should come up with more names for the two of them. Of course, I won't be calling them those names. I'll leave the dangerous work for you." Yume laughed. "I really don't want the both of them mad at me."

* * *

Later that day, Kyoki sat in front of her dresser drawer, debating what clothing she should wear on the investigation that was to take place soon. She was surprised at how many clothes she had. The clothes in this world were so super cute, so she couldn't help what buy what she saw that she liked. A lot of the things she got were skirts and cute shirts that she would have never wore a year a go in her own world. Back then she was overweight and was too embarrassed to wear skirts. But for six months before Yume and herself were to start traveling, she went on a diet and lost a lot of weight. And so now, she wore what she had wanted to for so long.

"What the hell should I wear?" Kyoki wondered to herself.

The door opened and she turned to see who it was. It was Yume.

"Hey, Yume." Kyoki smiled. "Sorry about this morning. I wasn't really fully awake or anything."

"It's all right. What are you doing?" Yume said, looking at her clothing. "Going on a trip?"

"Oh no! I'm, ah, just looking for my necklace. I thought I put it in my clothes drawer... and I was looking for it."

"Oh, I see."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for walking in on you and Kurogane the other day."

"Heh? Oh, that. Don't worry about it. It wasn't what you think it was." Kyoki quickly told her.

There came a knock at the door and Yume answered it.

"Hi, is Kyoki in there?" Syaoran asked.

Yume opened the door further and told her she was. Yume then excused herself and left.

Kyoki got up as the young man walked in.

"Kyoki-chan, was there a second book at the store there? This one doesn't cover very much about four years ago. It ends right where it starts to talk about it."

"Second book... I don't know. I think that may have been the only one... but I'll check it out."

"Ok, thank you so much." Syaoran smiled and left the room.

_'Second book? OH! Hen said something about a second book being in the back room. I should go get it before sometimes happens to it. I don't know what... but, yea...' _Kyoki thought to herself as she decided to go get the book.

* * *

**This story is so fun to write! I love it! Hehehe...**

**OH! Will Kyoki-chan be able to get the book for Syaoran-kun?**


	10. Chapter 10: Hot Limit

**I do not own Tsubasa.**

**I am so sorry that I said that I was going to try to get this chapter up as soon after the other chapter but ended up not doing that. I am so sorry! I've been so preoccupied with watching anime and playing video games. So I'm so sorry! But here is chapter ten so... be happy! Yesu!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Hot Limit**

Later that day, everyone (mainly Fai and Yume) decided that they should all have dinner together. Since most of them had to work, they decided have it earlier than usual.

When dinner was ready, everyone began to sit down.

"Hey, Kuro-it, will you go get your girlfriend, Kyo-it for me?" Fai giggled.

The dark haired man growled angrily, but did what he was asked. He walked to the girls' room and knocked on the door.

But got no answer.

So he knocked again.

Again he got no answer. He began to get impatient so he opened the door to find it empty of any living beings.

He came back out.

"Where is she, silly?" Fai said.

"I don't know, she wasn't in her room."

"She wasn't? But then... she should be. I was out here for the most of the day and I didn't see her leave." Yume said. She thought for a few moments. "The window! She must have climbed out of it."

"But we're on the third floor." Syaoran reminded her.

Fai, followed by Sakura, went to the room to see.

"I know, but ours has a fire escape. She used to sneak out of her bedroom window back in our world when she and her mother had an argument. That is the only way I can think of her leaving without us knowing." Yume told them.

"The window was open. Though it is a warm day..." Fai said, returning with Sakura.

"Who was the last person to see her in the apartment?" Kurogane asked.

"I saw her earlier, then Syaoran came in, and I left..." Yume said, thinking. "I don't think I saw her since earlier this afternoon."

"I think I might have been the last one to have seen her." Syaoran said.

"Did she act funny when you talked to her? Did she say anything about if she was going anywhere?" Kurogane asked, wanting to know as much information as he could find out so they could locate her faster.

"I asked her if she had seen the second volume of the book she gave me at that store since the second one probably talks more about the Shadows and Sakura-hime's feather. She told me that she would check it out..." Syaoran told them.

"Damn her, she went back." Kurogane punched the wall and started to head toward the door, but was blocked by Yume.

She looked up at him worried. "Kurogane, what is going on? Is everything all right? Why did Kyoki run off?"

He looked down at her.

"Did something happen that you aren't tell us?" Fai asked.

"Yea. I'll tell you later, after I get that idiot back here. Everyone stay here. Don't leave the building at all." He told them.

"Don't leave at all? Why? It's only six-thirty. The Shadows don't come out until eight." Fai asked.

"Just stay in." Kurogane took another step forward as Yume nodded and moved out of his way.

"All right, all right." Fai said.

"Wait, please let me go with you. It's my fault she left." Syaoran said, stepping toward him.

"It's not your fault Syaoran." Yume assured him.

"Please let me come." Syaoran pleaded with Kurogane.

He sighed and said, "Come on. White Pork Bun, bring out Hien and Sôhi."

"Right!" Mokona said as it spit out the two sounds. The two of them grabbed the swords and ran out of the room.

"Thank you for letting me come, Kurogane-san." Syaoran said as they ran.

* * *

Kyoki was happy when she found the book rather easily. She at first was going to go up and look in Hen's apartment at the top, but then she saw out of the corner of her eye the door that had been opened when Kurogane threw the book. She had entered the room to find it almost completely empty besides one small bed and a small table in the corner. She walked over to the table and began to open the drawers. The book was in the last drawer. She pulled out the book and wiped off the dust that had accumulated upon it.

Kyoki exited the room, not liking that room at all and walked over to the counter and opened the book. She wanted to make sure it was the right book before getting all happy over it. Though, since she could not read the writing on it, it really didn't matter if looked or not.

As she was looking through the book, the front door opened. Kyoki, thinking it was probably some customer, looked up and smiled and started to tell the person the store was closed for the day while inwardly cursing herself for forgetting to lock the door behind her.

* * *

Kurogane and Syaoran were running as fast as they could. Kurogane was the first to see the strange group a head of them, halted Syaoran and the two of them hid behind a car as they watched the herd of people fifty feet ahead of them.

These people had their heads down, and were walking strangely. They were wobbling as if they were just getting use to the art of walking.

"What's wrong with them?" Syaoran wondered. "Do you think they need help?"

"No. Shadows are inside of them. Look at their eyes." Kurogane told him.

Though they were at a distance, Syaoran squinted his eyes and saw that their eyes were glowing red.

The two of them remained there until the group moved on a couple blocks away. Once they were out of sight, the two of them stood and ran once more.

"H-Hen? Is that you?" Kyoki's eyebrow rose as she looked at Hen. It looked like Hen, but he was at least twenty-five years younger looking. And his eyes were glowing red. She couldn't help but think that Hen looked a lot better when he was younger.

"Yes, and no. You see, this is his body, as you well know. But the one inside of him is not Hen." The Shadow said in a calm tone.

"Then... may I ask who I am speaking to?" Kyoki asked, nervous.

"You may call me Thoth." He told her.

"Well, ok then, Thoth, now that you are back to run the store, I think I shall leave now. Later." Kyoki hugged the book to her chest and made to leave.

"Hold it right there. You have something I want. But before I tell you what I want, I am going to tell you about myself and then ask you a question. All right?"

Kyoki froze, looking at him.

"Firstly, I am now the leader of the Shadows. I killed the previous leader. He thought we should only come out on full moons and only control the humans for four hours while causing your kind no harm. Which isn't fun. Sure it was at first, but it got old, we wanted to stay in them longer. So when I brought this up to the old leader, he didn't take it very well, and the two of us fought. And I killed him and now the Shadows and me will have free rain over this little city of yours. So, the question I have for you is, may I have your body? And may I have that book? I rather do need it."

Kyoki hugged onto the book tighter. _'If this thing wants the book, then it must mean it has something important in it. I can't let it fall into the wrong hands.'_ She thought this to herself as she pulled out one of her guns and pointed it at him.

"You must mistake me, I am not a pervert like the previous owner of this body. Though, I can't lie, sexual intercourse is rather fun. I don't know who started it, but I think they are a genius. So maybe I will use your body just a little, but I want to give your body to a friend of mine. And you might not want to shoot me. Once this body is dead, I can just leave it and then overtake your body."

"Go to hell." Kyoki shot off a bullet inches before his feet, causing him to jump back as she spun around and ran up the stairs to the apartment. Kyoki had read and watched hundreds of people running to the top of a building, she never really quite understood, but she decided to try it herself. Most of the people made it out alive... she hoped she would be one of them too.

She raced to the balcony, threw open the doors, climbed on the railing and looked behind her.

Thoth was still in the living room, but was coming at her quickly.

She jumped and landed on the roof of the building next to her. Then she ran across that one and jumped to the next building without looking behind her. Kyoki then across this roof too to where she had seen a ladder. She swung her body over the edge of the building, grabbing the ladder with one hand; She put her feet on the outside of the bars and slid down the poles at a fast rate.

Though she did get down faster than she would have if she had climbed down the regular way, she slammed to the ground so fast that it dazed her for a few moments. She looked up and saw Thoth looking down at her. She raised her gun up at him and fired.

Thoth jumped back.

Kyoki prepared to run, but only ended up falling to her knees when she realized her left felt completely numb. She quickly got back up again, and put weight on it. It wasn't broken, but it was sore and every time she put her weight on it she got a small shock of pain. She ignored that, however, and started to run as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she had to get the book somewhere safe.

* * *

**I really hope that everyone is enjoying reading this fanfic. I'm sorry if some things are odd and go roughly... ideas front he beginning are changing and thus are being conflicted with new ideas now. I'll try to go back and correct it eventually. I'm sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused. **


	11. Chapter 11: Crisis

**I do not own Tsubasa.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Crisis**

"No one is here." Syaoran said after they had called and looked around the store for Kyoki.

Kurogane had been the first one to notice the gun hole in the floor.

"Do you-" Syaoran began, but stopped when he heard gunshots coming from outside. It sounded close.

The two of them rushed outside and followed the gunshots.

As they turned the corner to see if it was Kyoki, Kyoki was running around the same corner. She slammed into Kurogane and fell backward, landing on her butt.

She looked up at them and smiled. "You guys... should... get out of here. The... leader of the... Shadows are here." Kyoki said as she slowly stood up. One arm was still hugging the book, and her other one was now clamping her shirt in the middle of her chest as she tried to breath. "It... was right... behind me... I don't know where... it is now... so you two...should leave now..."

"We're staying." Kurogane said as he looked around the area for the enemy.

"No! You... have to-owww!" Kyoki yelped in pain as she forgot about her foot as she stamped it in her small mad fury. She collapsed back to the ground.

Syaoran bent down next to her.

She closed her eyes as her breathing became more labored with each breath.

He gently put his hand to her forehead, and then removed it. "You're burning up. We need to get you somewhere you can rest. You've over exhausted yourself." Syaoran, looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine... the book is dangerous... the Shadows want it..."

"Why they want a book?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know..." She replied.

"We want it so we can live forever." Thoth said as she came out from an ally.

Kurogane held his sword in that direction.

"I see you have friends with you now. Since I am alone at the moment, I shall come back when the odds are more in my favor." And with that Thoth disappeared.

"The book should... be... hidden... or something..." Kyoki said.

"You shouldn't talk now." Syaoran tried to tell her.

"But the book... I need to..." Kyoki tried to say, but stopped when her chest filled with pain.

"Just shut up already." Kurogane snapped at her. "Let's go back."

"Kyoki-chan, do you-" Syaoran was about to ask her if wanted to help him to help her walk, but stopped when she leaned forward, her head resting on his knee.

Kurogane bent over, took the book from her grasp, handed it to Syaoran and then picked her up and carried her in his arms.

Syaoran got up and hurried after Kurogane back to the apartment.

When they got back to the apartment they found everyone else pacing around anxiously.

Yume was the first to run to them.

"How is she? Is she ok? What happened to her? Is she sleeping?" Yume questioned Kurogane and Syaoran.

Fai put his hands on her shoulder to try to help calm her down. "Yume-chan, calm down."

"She's ok for now. Kyoki-chan over exhausted herself. And she's injured her ankle as well." Syaoran told Yume.

"Which one?" Yume asked.

"Huh? Oh, her left one." Syaoran told her. "Why?"

"Just wondering. She twisted that one a while back before we started traveling with you guys. Ever since then that ankle has been really sore for her at times." Yume said, rambling as she looked at her cousin.

"Are we going to stand here and talk all day or can I go lay her down?" Kurogane snapped, getting tired of standing there.

"Oh, right. This way." Yume said. "I'll take care of her."

"I'll help." Sakura said hastily. She followed Yume to the room as Kurogane followed them.

Kurogane came back out moments later and sat down at the kitchen table. Yume and Sakura were tending to Kyoki.

Syaoran was sitting on the couch, reading the book that may possibility hold the key to what was going on.

"So, Kuro-tan, what was it that you said you found out earlier?" Fai said, looking at him.

"..." Kurogane didn't say anything, hoping that the magician would just leave him alone.

"What's wrong Kuro-chi? You can tell dear Fai-chan." Fai smiled at him.

"There was some talk that the Demon Lord was suppose to be in the area tonight." Kurogane told him.

"And so you thought it would be wise to stay away from him, since we don't know what side he is on. Very good thinking, Kuro-tito." Fai said. "And... you want to fight him too, don't you? To see how strong he is."

Kurogane just looked away, not wanting to answer him.

Yume came back out, sparing Kurogane at the moment from being questioned some more on his real motives.

"She sprained her ankle, so it's not too bad. But it looks like it's going to be sore for her to walk for a few days. She hasn't woken up at all. Is that a bad sign? Will she be all right?" Yume looked back and forth from each man.

"She'll be ok." Fai assured her. He patted the chair next to him. "Why don't you sit here with me while Kuro-to goes to keep an eye on Kyoki."

"Don't decide things for me, you bastard." Kurogane snapped, staying in his seat.

Fai looked at him, blinking his eyes rapidly. "But she is your girlfriend. Don't you think that when she awoke she would want to see your face first?"

Kurogane growled, but got up and let to go to the girls' room anyway.

"I guess this means we can't give them the talk yet. We should wait until Kyoki is better. I hope she gets better soon." Yume said quietly.

Fai nodded.

* * *

**There was something I was going to say here, but I can't remember... Oh well... I hope everyone is liking this story! Please let me know if you like how it's going so far.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Ride On Shooting Star

**As usual, I do not own Tsubasa.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Ride On Shooting Star**

The next morning, Yume was pacing in the kitchen as Fai walked in. He stood there a few minutes, watching her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Kyoki. She still hasn't woken up. She didn't even stir at all last night. Usually she tosses and turns as she sleeps. She didn't do anything. Not one inch of movement." Yume said quickly.

"Maybe she 's so tired her body doesn't feel like moving." Fai suggested.

Yume just snorted and continued her pacing.

"Syaoran-kun said that he might be close to uncovering something important in that book. He's reading it as fast as he can; I hope he doesn't overlook anything. But Syaoran is careful, so I'm not too worried." Fai said, trying to get Yume's mind off of her cousin, though it didn't seem to be helping since the young woman continued pacing.

* * *

The next day there had been no improvements of Kyoki's condition. Yume had been forcing Kyoki's sleeping body to drink water and chocolate milk, but that was all she could force down.

"It's already four p.m.." Yume said as all of them besides Mokona who was watching over the sleeping Kyoki. "She's been asleep for almost forty-eight hours now. I think we should take her to a doctor now or ask Yûko for help."

As they talked, Syaoran was reading the book, though he was listening at the same time. "I agree. She should have been up by now."

Sakura began to say something, but was cut off by Kyoki screaming.

The five of them jumped to their feet and ran to the room where they found Kyoki sitting up and staring at something in the corner of the room.

Yume rushed over to her cousin and hugged her. "Kyoki-chan, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I was sleeping, and then I started to wake up and I opened my eyes and Mokona was over me. And its eyes were opened like it is when it sees feathers and it scared me so I punched it." Kyoki said. There were dark rings around her eyes, her hair was slightly tangled.

Sakura went to the creature and picked it up.

"Mokona sensed the feather when Mokona was leaning over to check on Kyoki-chan." Mokona said.

"I'm sorry, Mokona-chan for hitting you. You really scared me." Kyoki said, smiling.

"Kyoki! I'm so glad you are all right!" Yume hugged onto her cousin even tighter and began to cry.

"H-hey! Don't cry." Kyoki was confused by her cousins' actions.

"I'm glad you are all right." Fai said, patting her on her head.

"Me too." Sakura and Syaoran said.

"What... is going on? Why is everyone so glad that I woke up? I don't understand what is so exciting about that. I do that everyday..." Kyoki said, looking at all of them.

"You were out for forty hours." Kurogane told her.

Yume slowly let go of her.

"What?!" Kyoki gasped. "Forty hours? You're kidding. Well, that explains why I have to go to the bathroom so badly then. If you all excuse me then." She scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. Pain shot up through her left leg. She lifted her leg, lost her balance and started to fall.

Syaoran jumped forward and caught her arm, helping her to stabilize.

"Owww." Kyoki said, closing her eyes as the pain started to subside.

"You have to be careful, Kyoki-chan. You hurt your ankle the other night, remember?"

As she held onto his arm, she began to remember what happened that night. "Yes, now I do." She opened her eyes and let go of Syaoran as she lowered her leg back to the ground.

"We should fill you in on what is going on." Fai said, smiling as usual.

"Bathroom." Kyoki said as she began to walk toward the hallway.

"Kyoki! No, don't walk yet." Yume said, rushing to the older woman's side.

"I'm fine. I know how to walk. It's exactly like last time I twisted it." Kyoki said, smiling weakly at her cousin. And before anyone could stop her, she ran the rest of the way to the bathroom. It hurt like hell to do that, but she didn't want the others to know how injured she was.

When she was done, she came out of the hall and looked ahead to see that everyone had gathered in the living room. She prepared herself to walk down the hall to the others. She was so concentrated on getting to the location that she did not notice that Kurogane had been standing near the bathroom door, waiting for her.

"Don't walk." He told her.

"Heh? But I'm fine. I can walk." Kyoki said, smiling and patting him on the arm. "Don't worry."

"Hmph." Kurogane replied.

"So I shall walk-" Kurogane who stepped forward, bending slightly as he threw her over his shoulder, cut off Kyoki. He stood and walked down the hall with her screaming at him to put her down.

"I can walk fine on my own, damnit. Put me down, Kurogane."

When they were out in the living room, Kurogane placed her on the couch. Kyoki looked around and saw that Yume was sitting next to her, next to her was Sakura. Mokona was on Sakura's lap. Syaoran was sitting in the armchair while Fai had a kitchen table chair draw into the room and was sitting on that in front of the couch. Kurogane went to go lean against the wall but stopped when Fai spoke.

"Nooo! Kuro-run is suppose to sit by his girlfriend. You're so mean as to not sit next to her after she was asleep for forty hours, Kuro-ri."

He whirled around, and sat on the couch next to Kyoki with great force. The three girls were sent sailing a few inches in the air from the impact of the couch which was caused by his anger at Fai.

Kyoki looked down at her thigh and realized it was touching his. She looked away, but couldn't stop thinking about it. _"Oh my god. I know I've held his hand, hugged his head to my chest, laid and sat on him, but... his leg is touching mine! Why am I so excited about this? Kurogane's leg is just so warm. I should be more worried about how I was asleep for freaking forty hours or what has been going on while I was out, but I can't stop thinking about his leg. Why the hell does that make me so happy? I have to get back to business now. Be serious, Kyoki!' _She shook her head and tried to get herself under control.

"So, what happened?" Kyoki managed to finally say.

"No, that won't do. It won't do at all." Fai said, getting up.

"Huh?" Syaoran, Kyoki and Yume all questioned. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"What won't do, Fai?" Mokona asked.

"These two." Fai jumped from his seat and grabbed Kurogane's left hand and Kyoki's right hand. He then placed her hand in his. "There. You two should be holding hands. Don't let go, Kuro-ki, or there will be hell to pay."

Kurogane simply growled, but did not move, obviously not in the mood to deal with the blond vampire.

Fai nodded and sat back down.

"Um... so... what happened when I was asleep...?"

"Oh, right. Um, the Shadows have been looking like mad for hosts. They still can't enter buildings or come out during the day. However, the Shadows that do have hosts can come out during the day and enter buildings." Yume told her.

"The dragon has said to come down into the city and eating the Shadow infested humans." Fai informed her.

"What?! The dragon has come down! I wanna see a dragon!" Kyoki let go of Kurogane's hand, crawled around on the couch so she was facing the small window that was behind the couch. She began to scan the skies, hoping to be able to see the dragon. "Why didn't any one wake me up when the dragon was around?"

"Tch. We did try, you idiot. _You_ just wouldn't wake up." Yume told her, poking her cousin in the thigh.

"Oh." Kyoki whirled back around and sat normally. "That sucks."

"We pinpointed where the feather whereabouts is, thanks to the book you got." Syaoran told her.

"Oh, that is good. So, when are we going to get it?"

"That is where we have a small problem. The feather is located deep in a cave that's a protective barrier that was put up by the Demon Lord, so only he can remove it.

"So, what is the problem with that? Can't we just ask him to move it for us?" Kyoki wondered.

"He won't. The book says that he won't remove the barrier for no one for any reason. He believes that the feather is what is keeping the Shadows from coming out in the day as well. But maybe when we talk to him he will." Syaoran said.

"Does that mean he is good if he is doing that? I mean, if he thinks the Shadows will stay away if the feather is in the barrier, then he must be trying to protect the townspeople, right?"

"Who knows? You should ask him that when we see him on Saturday." Fai told her.

"Saturday? Why talk to him then? Why not today?"

"Because our appointment is on Saturday." Yume said, rolling her eyes.

"Appointment? What the hell? He's a _Demon Lord_, not a businessman. Why do we need a appointment?"

"Don't know." Kurogane said, visibly ticked off.

"He only sees people if they have a appointment, but we don't know why it's like that." Fai said.

"So... what is today? How many more days do we have to wait?" Kyoki pondered.

"Today is Thursday." Yume replied.

"How did it come about getting a appointment? Did you just call, and that was it?"

"Yea, pretty much. They had a number in the book for his secretary, so we called it and made a appointment." said Syaoran.

"Weird." Kyoki said as she yawned. "So what do we do now?"

"Wait." Kurogane told her.

Everyone sighed, no one wanted to wait, but there really wasn't much else they could do right then.

* * *

**I was going to have Kyoki sleep longer than forty hours, but then I figured that the others would get really worried and take her to a doctor or something like that and that would mess up some of the stuff that I have planned for later, so yea... That would be weird to sleep for like, forty hours straight. But I bet you would have a bunch of interesting dreams. LOL. Anywho, I hope this chapter was good. Not much happened, but don't worry, many things will start to happen in the next few chapters! Yesu!**

**Please R&R! I love reading what people think of this fanfic. .**


	13. Chapter 13: Waiting

**I do not own Tsubasa. I know this is getting boring/old/whatever, but it is required... **

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Waiting**

The next twenty-four hours were uneventful and boring. Syaoran passed the time by reading; Fai was showing Mokona, Sakura and Yume how to make chocolate cake; Kyoki was playing _Dance Dance Revolution_ which she claimed the more she played, the faster her ankle would heal; Kurogane was reading his manga.

Nothing at all happened until later that night when Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona were all away in their beds, asleep. Yume and Fai called Kurogane and Kyoki to the living room. The two of them came, thinking that Fai and Yume wanted to talk about going to see the Demon Lord the next day. Fai and Yume had the two of them sit down as they stood before them.

"Kyoki. Kurogane. We know you are both old enough to know about the birds and the bees." Fai started.

"Heh?" Kyoki was taken back by that.

"And since you two are dating now, we thought it was best to remind you that when having sexual intercourse you must use protection. Unless you are trying to make a baby." Yume continued.

"W-what?" Kyoki stuttered as she blushed. "W-we aren't doing... _that_ kind of thing..."

Kurogane stood. "I don't need to hear any of thi-"

"Sit down, Kurogane!" Fai said, pointing his finger at the dark haired man.

Kurogane glared his eyes. "Wanna make me?"

"Now, now. No need for violence. Either you sit down and let us do the talking, or we are going to call Yûko, and let her inform you of the protection of the birds and the bees." Yume said, pulling the sleeping Mokona out of her pocket.

"You wouldn't." Kurogane growled.

"I would." Yume growled back.

"No! Not Yûko! She probably has posters and videos and PowerPoint presentations. For the love of everything chocolate, don't do it!" Kyoki said, standing up as well.

"Then sit down and listen to us talk." Fai said.

Kyoki immediately sat down, and hesitantly so did Kurogane.

"Now, let us begin." Fai said happily.

"This is so freaking embarrassing..." Kyoki muttered as she began to wish she hadn't waken up at all that morning.

About thirty minutes later and Fai and Yume were still talking.

"Now, as much as I want a baby Kuro-tan running around, I think that you two should plan for him to come when it's more convenient for you." Fai said.

"Hey, wait. What if I want a little Kyo-ran running around? I want a little Kuro-tan too, but you can't leave out Kyo-ran."

And that is what stated the 'break' from the sex talk.

Kyoki, who had been sitting as far as she could from Kurogane, scooted over to Kurogane.

"Kurogane... I've been thinking... and I think we should try to make a plan to get away from them. Judging by the way they are talking, it seems they plan on talking all night. Since we can't go outside, I think we should try to make it to the bathroom since it has a lock on it. We can hide there until this passes over." Kyoki whispered to him.

Kurogane snorted. "I'm ain't hiding in no damn bathroom."

"Well, I am. They taught of all of this in ninth, and twelfth grade at my school, and I never want to listen to it all again. So I'm making a break for it. You can stay and have all the fun here if you want." Kyoki told him.

"Fine. I'll come."

"Good. Now, I'm going to create a distraction." Kyoki said as she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, tears began to pour down. She got off the couch and walked to Yume and Fai and tugged on their sleeves.

"Fai-san... Yume-chan... I don't feel so good... I have a upset stomach from all that cake I ate earlier... can... may I go to the bathroom... please?" Kyoki hugged her stomach and bent over slightly.

Fai and Yume both looked at her and began to nod, but then Kyoki suddenly stood straight, wiped her tears and pushed Fai and Yume toward the armchair as she grinned and said "Sayonara baby."

She started to run to the bathroom with Kurogane right behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see what Fai and Yume were doing, which was try to untangle themselves from each other off the armchair. As Kyoki turned to face forward, her left foot tripped over her right and she started to stumble. She fell to her knees.

Kurogane stopped at her side.

"Kurogane, go. Save yourself." Kyoki told him.

Kurogane instead picked her up and rushed to the bathroom. Once they were both safely in there, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Y-you... saved me.. again..." Kyoki said as she was put down. "Thank you so much."

"Whatever. So now what are we going to do?"

"Don't know. Sit down and wait, I guess. I'm going to sit in the bathtub since it's probably the most cleanest spot, you may join me if you wish." Kyoki walked into the tub and sat down indian style.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kurogane said as he too, sat in the bathtub. His back rested up against the wall of the tub, his legs hanging out over the sides.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For us not being able to go and check out that place."

"It's fine. We're going there tomorrow anyway."

"Yea, I know. Oh, and thank you for saving me the other day. If you and Syaoran-kun hadn't show up, I don't think I would have made it."

"Don't do such reckless things then."

"Hehe, all right. I'll try not to."

There was silence for several minutes.

There came a sudden knock on the door.

"Kyoki-chan? Kurogane-kun? Please come out, we need to finish out talk." Yume pleaded.

"No way, kiddo." Kyoki said.

"Hmph. We'll get you, you pretties." Yume said as she walked away.

"You know, he called you Kurogane." Kyoki said.

"He only did it to throw me off guard." He informed her.

"Oh. Right." She looked at the door. "I'm sorry about Yume... and that talk..."

"Why are you apologizing? It's those two who are being idiots." Kurogane told her.

"Yea, I know... Oh my... I just realized something..."

"What?"

"I'm not dead." Kyoki said happily.

"..." Kurogane stared at her like she had gone crazy.

"..." Kyoki looked at him nervously.

"You just figured that out?!"

"Yea. I was sitting here, thinking. Seven months ago Yûko had me try this chocolate and I thought I was going to die. But I didn't."

"... idiot."

"You should have seen it. It was... well, didn't look like chocolate. She got it as a gift from a wandering creature thing. Yûko had me eat it first since I have a stronger stomach." Kyoki said, nodding.

There came another knock at the door.

"Hey you two, please let me in." Fai pleaded.

"No, go away." Kurogane snapped.

Fai stumbled away.

"You know, I think those two have been drinking. That would explain their behavior and how I was able to get past both of them."

"Probably."

"So... in the morning they might forget that we escaped them, right? And if they ask, we can say we sat through the whole talk, right?" Her eyes glowed mischievously. "That way we won't have to sit through it if they decide to try again."

"I guess."

Kyoki nodded. "Then, I think that is what we should do."

All throughout the night the two of them heard Yume and Fai shuffling throughout the apartment. By the time it was two in the morning, the two of them had fallen asleep in the tub. Kurogane was sitting where he had been, and Kyoki had slipped down from sitting and was leaning against his arm. Sometime during that time Kurogane got a towel and placed it over her since she was shivering.

* * *

**Finally the "talk" took place. Sorry for having the chapter being so short, but I didn't want to go into too much talking in this chapter. Sorry if the chapter is boring at all. Things should start to pick up soon. .**

**Poor Kurogane-sama and Kyoki-chan had to lock themselves in the bathroom... How ever will they retain their sanity? LOL!**

**Please let me know if you like this chapter! Later!**


	14. Chapter 14: Land of Confusion

**I do not own Tsubasa.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Land of Confusion**

The next morning, Kurogane woke up and looked to see what time it was. It was eight in the morning. He didn't hear the other two out there, so he figured they were asleep. He nudged Kyoki awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we?" Kyoki said as she sat up. She looked around and gasped. "Shit! We're in the bathroom? I... I thought that was a dream. Oh well... We tell those two we listen to their whole talk. Oh, we have to go see the Demon Lord today, don't we? I'm nervous."

"Why?" Kurogane said as he exited the bathtub.

"Well, he is a _Demon Lord_ for one. You know how cool that sounds? So he must be cool. And I get nervous around extremely cool people of high positions."

The two of them exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Shortly after that Sakura and Syaoran came out. Then Mokona and Fai. Then finally Yume woke up. Most of them were nervous about the meeting with the Demon Lord, Kurogane and Fai were not worried at all.

Around noon, everyone began to get ready since the meeting was at two. Before they left, there was some debate whether or not Kyoki was well enough to go, she argued that she was better, and thus they let her come along. But she was made to promise that she would let someone carry her if her leg started to hurt too much.

Their meeting with the Demon Lord was to be held at his house. To get to his house they had to take a small train that would drop them off at the station near the mansion. Then they would have to walk fifteen minutes down a small road to the house.

They were walking down this small road when they heard a dragon roar quite near them.

"Oh my." Sakura said, covering her ears.

"Did he send the dragon to welcome us?" Kyoki wondered, looking up at the sky.

Up ahead the branches were being pushed to the side as the dragon landed. It charged toward them. It was a large dragon, at least thirty feet tall and fifty feet long. It was all black except for a blue triangle over the left eye. It had bright red crimson eyes and razor-sharp, long teeth. Its ears were flattened to the back of its head like a furious feline. Its legs were long and had sharp claws. It had large black wings there were currently folded on its back. It charged forward at them.

"I don't think it's going to welcome us." Yume said as the dragon snapped at the air.

Syaoran stood protectively in front of the princess as everyone pulled out his or her weapons.

"Is this the same dragon that was seen eating the Shadows? There could be another dragon... one that eats normal people." Kyoki suggested.

"It's the same one. It has a triangle over the eye." Fai told her.

"Oh..." Kyoki said.

The dragon slid to a stop, at least twenty feet away from them, spun around and then swung its tail in Kyoki's direction.Kyoki managed to dodge it by dropping to the ground and rolling several feet away. She aimed her guns at the dragon and started to shoot.

The bullets hit the dragon, but did not damage at all. At least it didn't look like it.

Fai grabbed Sakura's hand and led her a little bit away where she could be safe.

Kurogane jumped forward and swung Sôhi at the dragons' torso. The sword striked the dragon and scraped the hard skin of the dragon. He looked at the dragons' skin, quite irritated that his attack did nothing.

Syaoran was attacking on the other side with Hien and also had no effect on the creature. "Kurogane-san, Hien's not doing any damage. Its skin is too tough."

"Neither is Ginryu." Kurogane admitted, angrily.

"Let me try with Akashi and Soten." Yume said as she ran forward with her twin swords. She attacked as well, only to do no damage.

The dragon watched them, curious.

"Yuki and Sora aren't doing anything either." Kyoki said as she ceased her firing. "What should we-"

Kyoki was cut off as the dragon roared, turned and ran toward Kyoki, it's jaws snapping.

"Oh shit." Kyoki managed to say before she jumped back as the dragons' claw swung at her, barely missing her.

The dragon lunged forward to attack again, but Syaoran jumped and kicked the dragon in the jaw so Kyoki could manage to get away.

The dragon looked at him, snorted and slapped him with its hand, which caused Syaoran to go flying toward where Fai and Sakura were. Sakura rushed forward and helped Syaoran stand. The dragon then rushed toward Kyoki again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyoki yelled as she jumped up, missing the dragon once more and opened fire as the dragon ran pass her down below.

"Hama Ryû-ô-jin!!" Kurogane yelled as he released his attack.

Kyoki landed next to her cousin. Pain shot up through her leg, but it wasn't too painful, at least that was what she kept telling herself as she turned around to see how much damage Kurogane's attack did to the dragon.

Which was none.

The dragon roared impatiently as he turned back around and focused on Kyoki once again.

"I don't think it likes you." Yume said, worried.

"No shit." Kyoki snapped.

The dragon once again came forward.

Yume stepped before Kyoki, preparing to protect her cousin.

Kyoki however stepped beside Yume and pushed the younger woman out of the dragons' path. She waited until right before the dragon opened it's mouth to bite before she dropped to the ground and rolled under the dragon and began to shoot at its undersides. Kyoki then rolled out before the dragon began to stomp.

Kurogane grabbed her and helped her up.

"You're really stupid y'know that. If you had messed that up by one second, you could have been killed." He snapped at her.

The dragon began to slowly calm down.

"But I didn't. So, what should we do? This thing isn't taking any damage." Kyoki asked.

The dragon turned toward Kyoki and Kurogane and roared. It pawed the earth, as if it was a bull and getting ready to charge.

"Min, that's enough. I told you to leave her alone." A voice said, it was a very familiar voice, but at the same time it had a different tone to it.

The dragon whimpered and sat down.

"Who said that?" Yume wondered, rejoining Kyoki.

Fai, Sakura and Syaoran came over as well.

"It is I, the Great Demon Lord Reo!" There was a poof and a man who looked exactly like Kurogane, except his hair was a little longer than Kurogane's, and he wore different clothing.

"But... you look like Kurogane-san..." Syaoran said, shocked to see someone who looked so very much like Kurogane.

Kurogane glared at the person who looked like him.

"Yes, as you all know by now, there are plenty of words out there, and lots of people who have the same "soul" and look a lot alike. I just happen to look like your friend there." Reo said, smiling. "Oh, and I'm sorry about Min there. I told her earlier that we were having guests and that one of them would look like my ex-girlfriend. She looks just like you, girlie." Reo said, pointing at Kyoki. "Min is actually both mine and Yoru's. And the two of them would practice fighting together. So, I think when Min saw you, she got emotional and remembered the old days and wanted to play a little. She really didn't mean you any harm."

Oh, I see. It's all right." Kyoki said, scratching the back of her head.

"Min, minimize now, please." Reo told the dragon.

Min nodded and began to shrink until she was the size of a cat.

"Wow! That was awesome." Yume said.

Min yawned and ran to Kyoki and jumped on her shoulder and began to nuzzle her neck.

Kyoki giggled and Yume began to pet the small dragon.

"Now, before we get to business, there is something I must do." Reo said as he walked over to Kurogane and stopped several feet in front of the other man. "So, you look like me..." He made his hand into a fist, then raised his hand out in front of him and extended his pointer finger as he slowly moved forward and poked Kurogane in the chest.

Kurogane's eye twitched as Reo did this.

Reo then began to run around Kurogane, poking his arms, chest and back.

"Cut that off, you asshole!" Kurogane yelled, getting quite tired of this.

Reo stopped and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Just rather interesting looking at someone who looks exactly like me. Quite odd. Anywho, let's go back to the castle and you people can get cleaned up before we have your appointment. I know 'appointments' are not common with us Demon Lords, but I like to be a little bit organized. Besides it sounds cool to tell someone you have an appointment with a Demon Lord. For example, if you go to work, and a fellow friend asks you what you are doing the next day and if you would like to hang out. You could say, "Oh, I have plans. I have an appointment with the Great Demon Lord Reo. May be we can hang out some other day though." In which case your friend would reply with "Wow! You got a appointment, that is so cool dude, I wish I could have one too." Isn't that cool?"

Everyone stared at him like he was... well... crazy.

Reo crossed his arms. "I'm over four thousand years old, I get bored, damnit. Now come on."

He began to walk toward his house, the others following.

"Hey, since you are a Demon-" Yume began.

"_Great _Demon Lord. Please get the title right." Reo said, looking over his shoulder.

"Right, sorry, your majesty." Yume said, rolling her eyes. "Since you are a Grea-"

"I'm not royalty either." Reo corrected her.

"Fine. As I was saying, since you are a _Great Demon Lord, _can't you just teleport us to your place?" Yume asked.

"Yes."

"You can? Cool! Can you teleport us now?" Kyoki asked, getting excited.

"No. I rather like to walk in the woods. It's not that far anyway. Oh, wait, that's right, you hurt your ankle didn't you? I'll carry you then." Reo moved lightning fast as he approached her and picked her up, carrying her in his arms before turning back around and continued walking.

"I'm fine, you don't have to carry me." Kyoki told him. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden." Reo told him.

"Kuro-pin, what are you going to do now? He's carrying your girlfriend." Fai whispered to Kurogane as he jab the taller man in the side with his elbow.

"If you're so damn worried, you do something." Kurogane snapped.

"Kuro-kin is so mean." Fai said.

"Kuro-kin's mean. Meanie!" Mokona said jumping on top of Kurogane's head.

Sakura gasped in surprise as they came nearer and nearer to the large house.

"It's so big." Yume said, staring at it with wonder.

"Yea it is. It has at least two hundred and fifty bedrooms. Can't remember the exact numbers. One hundred bathrooms. Or was it one hundred and one... There are five kitchens. An outdoor pool and an indoor one as well. And a bunch of other stuff that I don't feel like going into right now. Maybe I can get Abel to take you guys for a tour later."

The group followed Reo into the house.

"All right, I'll have Abel take you guys off so you can get cleaned up." Reo said as he put Kyoki gently down. "Kid!"

"H-huh?" Syaoran responded out of habit.

"Oh, I didn't mean you. I refer to one of my, hmm, 'friends-slash-underlings' as 'kid' due to the fact that he is twenty six years old, yet his body is prevented from aging anywhere past fourteen. Which he is very sensitive about. He's an amusing kid, that one is." Reo told them.

"You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs." A voice said from behind Reo.

Reo stepped aside to reveal a young man who looked exactly like Syaoran, but instead of wearing a calm expression like Syaoran, this boy had a furious look on his face.

Mokona gasped. "He looks like Syaoran."

"Technically, Abel, I wasn't talking behind your back since you weren't physically in front of me with your back turned when I spoke. And you shouldn't sneak up on people, it's considered rude in many countries."

"Die, demon!" Abel yelled as he ran forward and began to kick and punch Reo. Reo just smiled and blocked every attacked thrown at him.

"You're probably confused. Let me explain. Abel here is a top-notch Demon Hunter. He hunts down my kind, obviously. But ironic circumstances in our fates have caused him to work under my rule." Reo said as the little 'fight' ended.

"I'm only working for you so I can learn your weakness so I can kill you!" Abel yelled.

"Oh, kid, you know you admire me so much you want to be just like me when you grow up." Reo teased.

"Like hell. In your dreams, asshole." Abel snapped back.

"They both look like our Kurogane and Syaoran, but they're personalities are very different." Fai commented.

"Abel, please take our quests so they can get cleaned up." Reo said politely.

"Follow me." Abel said and led them down a hallway.

Fifteen minutes later after the guys were lead to their cleaning location, the girls were lead to theirs; they were lead to a living room that had many armchairs and couches.

After everyone was sitting (minus Kurogane who was leaning against that wall and Abel who was standing by the door, glaring at Reo), Reo started the 'meeting.'

"I have been watching you guys for a little bit now, so I know why you have all come here. I apologize for spying on you and everything, but I needed to make sure you weren't working with the Shadows or being manipulated by them. But I know now that you aren't, so I will help you the best I can." Reo told them.

"Then, may we have the feather?" Syaoran asked.

Reo titled his head to the side. "You're so polite. Abel, why can't you be nice like him?"

"Hmph." Abel looked away.

"I would give it to you right this moment if I could. But... I can't. It's currently locked inside a barrier. And I can't open it alone." Reo looked at their confused faces, then nodded to himself. "I should tell you the whole story. That way you will be able to understand everything and what I have to ask one of you to do in order to get the feather. Let us begin. Sakura, your feather is not responsible for the arrival of the Shadows, so you don't need to feel guilty about it anymore."

"A-all right." Sakura was surprised that he knew that she was blaming herself for this, but then she remembered him saying that he had been watching them.

"They came forty-six years before the feather, the feather came four years ago, as you all have found out. The Shadows first started to appear fifty years ago." Reo told them. For those forty six years I suppressed the Shadows powers and managed to contain them in the cave at the base of the mountains, and sent Min out to eat any that came to close to the entrance. Don't worry, the Shadows don't do any harm to Min's digestive track or mentality."

Min purred as she heard her name from Kyoki's lap.

"But four years ago, the feather came. And it either strengthened the Shadows, or weakened my powers or both, because around then the Shadows were able to come out freely at nighttime. Yoru, my ex-girlfriend that I mentioned earlier, came up with the idea to seal away the feather to suppress it's power, that is probably why Mokona could not sense it at all while you've been here. So we did, and it limited the Shadows powers so they could only come out on full moons for four hours. Shortly after that Yoru left me."

"Why do they come out every night now?" Kurogane asked.

Reo shook his head. "I don't know. At first I thought it was because they got their hands on the feather, but that isn't the case. The feather is still locked away."

"So do you need this Yoru-chan to open the barrier?" Fai asked.

"Yea, kinda... but there is another way..." Reo said nervously.

"Wait, Mokona did sense the feather. Remember when I was woke up, I punched Mokona off of me cuz it used that scary face of its when it senses them." Kyoki said.

"That must have been when I was trying to unlock the barrier alone. It must have gone down for a moment, which caused Mokona to sense it." Reo explained. "Anywho, back to the barrier, Yoru made it so it could be only be made open on days of the month that has a three in it. So only the third, thirteenth, twenty-third, thirty or thirty-first. And since today is the ninth, we have to wait until three days before we can even open it. But in order to do so... Well... um... it mainly concerns Kyoki... and Kurogane... so... since it's a rather personal matter, I will have to talk to them later about it. But for now, I have to prepare some things for the thirteenth."

Kyoki, Syaoran, Sakura, Yume, and Mokona all nodded. Kurogane looked rather annoyed. Fai looked amusing back and forth between Kurogane, Kyoki and Reo.

"Oh, and until it is time for the barrier to be unleashed, I think it would be best for you all to stay here. The Shadows most likely know you were here, so they will target you if you go back to town. There is a protective barrier around this house, so they cannot come here. Will you stay?"

"Sure." Yume and Kyoki said.

"Yes." Sakura and Syaoran replied.

"Hmph," was Kurogane's reply.

"Yep." Fai and Mokona said happily.

"Great. You each will have your own rooms. I'll have your belongings from the apartment teleported here into your rooms. So, make yourself at home. Abel will show you to your rooms. Well, later, I have to go get some stuff ready, like I said." Reo snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Sakura yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too. I was up all night worrying about this." Yume said.

"I think I am going to take a nap." Kyoki said as she yawned.

"Follow me, I'll take you to where your rooms will be." Abel said with a very unenthusiastic tone.

For the remainder of the day everyone remained in their rooms and rested as they read, played video games, slept, or watched television. At dinnertime, Abel came to each of their rooms and took their orders, and then delivered it once it was made.

Later that night, when Kyoki was sitting on the edge of her bed as the door knocked.

"Come in." Kyoki called.

"Hey, Kyoki." Yume said as she came into the room.

"Hey, Yume-chan. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to apologize last night. Me and Fai-"

"Oh it's all right. It was a... amusing talk. It was quite long though, I thought I was going to fall asleep."

"We gave you the whole speech? I thought you guys ran off... guess that was a dream. Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you we're sorry. We are just so happy for the two of you though." Yume said as she smiled. "Well, I'm going to go back to my room then. Good night."

"Good night." Kyoki said as her cousin left the room.

She turned back to the television and watched for a couple of minutes before the door knocked once again.

"Can I come in?" Kurogane said... or Reo... she couldn't tell...

"Come in." She called out.

"Hey." Reo smiled as he opened the door and closed it behind him. "Would it be all right if I talked to you about the barrier now?"

"Sure."

Reo walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Before that, there is something I want to ask you though. Like I have told you people before, I have been watching you. As I watched you I've been wondering, why are you and Kurogane pretending to be together? Well, I know why... and it's not like how you guys thought it was, I'm not going to say anything since it's not my place... but... you really like him, right?"

"Yes..." Kyoki said, trying to avoid looking at him at the moment. She knew that Reo was not Kurogane... but he looked like Kurogane, so that made this conversation... awkward.

"Then why aren't you two together for real?"

"Well... I don't think he likes me like that. Why would he?" Kyoki said, looking at him.

"Why wouldn't he?" Reo said back.

"Are you gay?" She asked, not meaning to be mean, but just wondering.

Reo was so taken back by this question that he jumped in surprised and slipped off the bed. He quickly jumped back up, coughed, and sat back down. "Hell no, you human woman. What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just... you seemed to... be more interested in the relationship between Kurogane and myself."

"Oh, well, no, I am not gay. I just want one look-alike of me and Yoru to find happiness together. Even though I can't be with her anymore, I want at least other ones that are like us to be happy." Reo told her sadly.

"Why... What caused her to break up with you? You're such a nice guy... so I can't see why anyone would, you know, break up with you." Kyoki said nervously, she then looked away quickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. It's none of my business. So, uh, how do we have to break the barrier?" She looked back at him.

"Yoru was a normal human being when I first met her. We didn't get along at first. But then... we both started to fall in love. As time passed, I realized that she would age and die... while I lived on. So... I told her I could make her a half-demon and extend her life like mine... She agreed, so I did. We both knew there would be side effects eventually, but we were unsure of when. Side effects are different in everyone. Anyways, everything went on as normal for two thousand years. We were happy... at least... I thought we were... I was at least. Four years ago, after sealing the feather away she started to become short tempered more often than usual... I didn't think too much of it though... then she told me she was getting tired of waking up to the same person every day and that she wanted to go explore the world and meet new people. I don't know if she left because of the side-effects were starting to come out... or... if she was just getting tired of me."

"I see. I'm sure she will come back to you. Maybe she just needed to sort out her feelings about everything, you know?"

"I hope so." Reo nodded.

"I'm sure she will." Kyoki smiled at him.

Reo began to get a little embarrassed; this was not what he came in to talk about. "Back to the barrier. To break it I need you to..." He sighed, then leaned forward and whispered it into her ear.

"T-that's what we have to do to break the barrier? That is pretty easy sounding compared to what I thought it would be..." Kyoki laughed with relief.

"What did you think you had to do?"

"I don't know, I thought we had to fight some big ass monster. Or I have something to do with blood. Or something to do with a evil clown that has balloons and smiles a lot." She told him.

"... really...?" Reo's eye twitched.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Ok. Well, we should go inform Kurogane then..."

"R-right." Kyoki nodded nervously. _'Oh my... I'm going to be in a room with two people who look the same... well... I was in the same room as the two earlier, but there were other people... now it'll be just the three of us... I really hope I don't make a ass of myself...'_

The two of them stood and walked out of the room.

"Hmm... which one is his?" Reo wondered as he tried to remember what one it was.

"It is that one." Kyoki said, pointing to the room right across from hers.

Reo patted her on the head and then walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

Kurogane opened the door seconds later.

"Heya Kurogane-san. May we come in to talk about the barrier?" Kyoki said, looking up at him, smiling.

He nodded, walked away from the door and left it open for them to enter. They all sat; Reo and Kyoki sat at the couch while Kurogane took the desk chair and sat on it backwards. They told him what had to be done. Kyoki also told him that Reo knew about their pretending.

"That's it? That is what has to be done to get the damn feather?" Kurogane asked, thrown off by the... weirdness of the task at hand.

"Yep. Cool, huh?" Reo grinned.

"No, stupid is more like it." Kurogane snapped.

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad... right?" She looked back and forth between the two of them.

"If I can do it, so can he." Reo told him.

"Then why don't you do it?" Kurogane replied.

"Because, she is more familiar with you, so it would throw things out of balance if it was me. Plus, your friends might suspect that your pretending to date is a lie if you don't do this and I do. It's only for a couple of days. It's not like it's forever. Once this is over, you two can go back to your normal-ness... or whatever..." Reo said, leaning back on the couch. "But if you don't want to, I'll do it. I might be better at this anyway, since I'm older and all. I could always cast a illusion on myself so the others will think it's you to not blow your cover." Reo smirked.

Kurogane snorted. He glanced at Kyoki, and then looked at Reo. "Don't bother."

"So, do you agree?" Reo leaned forward.

"Yea."

"Good. And Kyoki already agreed, so it's all set."

"Well, I gotta go. Good night." Reo laughed as he snapped his finger and left.

"Goo- oh... you're already gone." Kyoki sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"What for now?" Kurogane said.

"I don't know... I just... never mind. Hey, Fai's nicknaming hasn't ceased... it's gotten worse. If you want... we could call out fake dating over and then you wouldn't have to... you know..." She looked away.

"I'm starting to think that nothing will make that dumbass quit with the names. Have you forgotten? There's another reason why we are doing this too."

"Oh right, Fai's feelings for you. Hehehe..." Kyoki giggled.

"Don't laugh at that."

"Yes, sir." Kyoki said as she saluted him, then yawned. "Gosh, how late is it?"

"It's midnight."

"What now?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go back to my room and play a little bit more DDR then. Later." Kyoki jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

* * *

**This chapter is pretty long. I just reread it and I was like amazed that it was this long. LOL! Anywho, I hope everyone likes Reo and Abel. I had used them in a different story around the time I started this fanfic and I liked them so much I wanted to throw them in here, so there they are. Please forgive me if there are any conflicting timeline type things going on. If there is, please tell me so I can fix them. I think there was a moment in there somewhere that I accidently referred Ginryu as Sôhi, so I'm really sorry about that. **

**I have decided (finally) that this fanfic will take place after they go to Kurogane's Japan and find out many things. It's right before the 'final battle.' I was going to take a break and wait until that final battle was over and then write more after I find out what happens... but I can't wait and thus I am making this fanfic take place then. Sorry if this makes everything confusing, but it's easier for me to have it done then. **

**Since I've waited so long to decided where to have it branch off of the original story, there is bound to be some complications, and I'm am really sorry about that and I'll try to even it out as soon as I can. Anywho, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. **

**I just love Min, Reo and Abel. The three of them amuse me so much. **

**Please let me know what you think so far! I love hearing what people have to say! LOL! **


	15. Chapter 15: Firing Range

**I do not own Tsubasa. I do however own all the original characters, worlds and what not.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Firing Range**

Twenty minutes later Fai stepped out of his room to visit the kitchen for a snack, he froze in the shadows as he watched Kurogane leave his room. Kurogane walked across the hall, knocked on Kyoki's door, then entered when Kyoki gave the 'ok.'

Fai tilted his head curiously. "I wonder what those two are up too..." Fai shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Y-you know, you don't _have_ to do this. Reo-" Kyoki began.

"I said I'm going to do it so I am." Kurogane told her. "I don't see how sleeping in the same room will help get her feather though." He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Reo already told us that it would improve the-"

"Yea, I heard. Still doesn't make sense."

Kyoki saved her game, turned off the system and then walked over to the couch and kneeled over as she tugged on his shirt. "Kurogane?"

"What?" He opened one eye to look at her.

"If you want, you can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I feel bad for this."

"I said I'm fine." He rolled over onto his side, his back turned to her.

Kyoki giggled. "You look like a kid who's pissed off."

He just snorted as she walked over to her bed, turning off the lights. She curled up under the blankets and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Fai was just coming out of his room to go get some breakfast when Kurogane walked out of Kyoki's room. The blond haired man ran over to him, grinning.

"Good morning, Kuro-sun. How was your night? Did you spend it the whole time in Kyoki's room?" Fai smiled his normal goofy smile.

"That's none of your concern, weirdo." Kurogane said as he stepped forward quickly, opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut.

"Kuro-pii, you're so mean to Mommy." Fai pouted, but then turned and skipped off toward where his breakfast awaited him.

As he skipped there, he ran into Yume who was coming out of the bathroom, not quite awake.

"Good morning, Yume-chan."

"Hey, Fai." Yume wiped the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Kuro-su and Kyo-su were together in their room all night together. Interesting, huh?"

"R-really? Cool. But... do you think they remember that talk we gave them? Cuz I keep thinking that they ran out on us during our talk. Though, I don't think I will be able to have that conversation again with them... too embarrassing."

Fai nodded. "Yea, I know how you feel about that. And... I think I had a dream where they ran off too. Do you think that-"

"Nope. We listened to the whole thing." Kyoki said as she walked toward them, only getting half of what Fai had said. "Don't you remember that you even dismissed us when it was all over, and then I ran to the bathroom since I really had to go. Maybe your dreams picked that part up with me running and integrated Kurogane into it too."

"Maybe..." Fai replied.

"Well, I'm going to go get some chocolate milk. If you excuse me." Kyoki waved once, then walked past them.

The two of them stood there, unsure what to say.

Moments later, Kurogane came out of his room and encountered the blonds in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you two idiots doing? You're blocking the way."

The two of them stared at him.

"Oh... right, yes, we are blocking the path." Yume replied with a bit of a British accent.

"Let's go eat." Fai said, looping one arm through Yume's and the other through Kurogane's. He then pulled the two along with him.

* * *

After breakfast Yume walked back to the hallway with their rooms. She stopped in front of her room, then turned and went to Kyoki's. She knocked on it, but got no answer.

"Kyoki-chan? It's me. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for awhile since we haven't really seen each other very much lately." Yume knocked louder, but got no answer.

As she turned to leave, the door opened a crack. Yume thought that maybe her cousin had opened it a little; so she pushed it open some more only to find the room empty.

"She's not here?" Yume looked over her shoulder at Kurogane's room. "Maybe she is in there..."

She walked across the hallway and knocked on the door.

Kurogane answered it.

"Hello, Kurogane. Um, is Kyoki with you?"

He shook his head.

"I looked in her room and then I'd figure I'd try here. Thanks anyway. Later." She waved and ran back to her own room.

Kurogane was going to tell her she was with Reo, but seeing as the young woman took off so fast, he figured it wasn't anything too important, so he went back in his room and closed the door. He felt somewhat uncomfortable with leaving Kyoki alone with that Reo guy, but Kyoki assured him that nothing was wrong or going to happen.

* * *

Hours later everyone was gathered around, eating his or her lunches when Reo popped in, followed by Abel who was looking as bored and mad as ever.

"Since there is nothing to do today that is related to releasing the feather, I think we should all go swimming in the pool and get to know each other better and have some fun." Reo said happily.

"But we don't have any swimsuits." Sakura said sadly.

"Do not worry, Princess, for I have found you all some. So will you all come?" Reo asked.

Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Fai, and Yume said yes quickly and happily.

Kyoki looked at her arms. "Will there be umbrellas there?"

"Yea." Reo nodded.

"Then I'm in." Kyoki looked relieved.

"Daddy wants to go too, but he won't admit it." Fai said, pointing at Kurogane.

Kurogane growled.

"See, that's how he says yes." Fai lied.

"Wonderful. I'll have Abel put the towels and suits in your room. When you are finished getting dressed, meet with him at the end of the hall and he will show you where the pool is. Well, I see you there. Later." Reo then poofed away as usual.

"I'm not going." Kurogane snapped at Fai.

"Oh, yes you are. Because if you don't, Kyo-ku will cry, Kuro-ku." Fai said, grabbing Kyoki, and began to pat her head as if she was already crying.

"Huh? No I wo-" Kyoki started to say, but Fai's hand covered her mouth.

"Oh, yes you will. Don't hide your real feelings." Fai told her.

"Shut up." Kurogane snapped as he got up and left the room.

"Yay! Look how excited Kuro-ron is! He's has to rush off to go get ready." Fai said, standing. "Well, then I think I will go get ready too." He began to leave.

"I'll go with you. I'm already finished eating." Yume jumped to her feet and ran after Fai.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this..." Kyoki said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know... but I just am..." Kyoki sighed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later everyone (minus Kurogane) was out in the hall, ready for Abel to take them to the outdoor pool. Fai was currently wearing dark blue swim shorts that came down to his knees with a light blue t-shirt. Sakura was wearing a pink two piece bathing suit with the bottom being like small shorts. Syaoran was wearing black swim shorts that came down to around his knees. Kyoki was wearing a purple and black box pattern two piece bathing suit with the bottoms being like shorts; she wore a black shirt over the top and she also wore socks on her feet. Yume also wore a two-piece that was blue. Mokona also had a little swimsuit on as well and jumped on Sakura's shoulder as it tried to show it off.

"Isn't that guy who looks like that asshole coming?" Abel asked.

"Hmm? He's not here?" Fai sounded surprised.

"No... and he's not hard to miss. You really didn't realize that?" Abel began to wonder what the IQ of this man was.

"I'm going to go get him then." Fai turned.

"Fai-san, I really don't think he wants to come..." Kyoki said quietly.

"Yes, he does. He's just trying to be a big bad doggy." Fai said as he continued on his way.

"Aiyo. This will not be good. We should hide. Blood will be everywhere. Fai is going to be killed." Kyoki unwrapped her towel and knelt to the ground as she covered herself with it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Abel asked her.

"Trying to hide."

"It's not working." Abel began to wonder if she was a three year old in a twenty-something year old body.

"I know that. But I'm going to try it out just in case." Kyoki muttered.

There suddenly came some bangs and yelling from Kurogane's room.

"Should we... intervene?" Yume said.

"I wouldn't..." Kyoki told them. "It'll be over soon."

And she was right. Moments later, the sounds ceased and Fai exited, dragging a pissed off Kurogane.

"I got him!" Fai said as he gave another pull and Kurogane came all the way out of the room. He was now wearing black swimming shorts that came down to his knees.

"Kuro-kun had agreed to come." Fai smiled happily.

"No, I di-" Kurogane started.

"Yes, you did. Remember?" Fai whirled around and stared at him intently.

"Hmph." He looked away.

"See?" Fai turned back around and smiled. "Now let's go have some fun."

Kurogane caught Kyoki out of the corner of his eye as she emerged from her towel cocoon. "What the hell were you doing?"

Kyoki looked at him. "Ah... nothing... just... testing the... fabric of the towel... for... hidden reasons."

Kurogane chose not to comment on that.

Abel led the way.

As they were walking, Yume walked over to Fai and whispered: "What did you say or do to him to get him to come?"

"Oh, nothing." Fai told her.

"It is something. You got Kurogane to come and wear a swimming suit. What was it?"

Fai shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a female."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It was a guy talk, so you wouldn't understand."

"That's just rude."

"Yep, kinda." Fai said as the two of them laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Kyoki wondered as she wandered over to them.

"Oh, nothing." The two of them said.

* * *

Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Mokona and Yume were all playing in the pool as Kyoki sat under the umbrella on the dry land.

Reo, who had moments ago played in the water with the others, came out and sat next to her. He was wearing black shorts with a red line down the sides of them.

"Hello, you looked lonely so I decided to sit next to you." He said as he smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm ok. I don't want to be a bother. You don't have to sit next to me, you know."

"I know, but I want to." He told her. "Besides, I need a break from the water for a little bit."

"I see." She said. Kyoki glanced across the pool at Kurogane who was cleaning Sôhi.

"Do you wanna go sit next to him?" Reo asked, leaning toward her so no one else could hear... not that anyone was listening in or paying attention to them at the moment.

"W-what?! N-no I don't. I'm fine right where I am."

"Right. Just keep telling yourself that. Anywho, the two of you slept in the same room last night, right?"

"Y-yes."

"But he slept on the couch and you on the bed, right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You two are difficult." He sighed.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Will sleeping in the same room as him really help us get the feather?"

"Huh? Oh yea. Definitely. You might not understand it right now, but when the time comes you will."

"Why can't you tell us now?" Kyoki wondered.

"Because you need more time to understand, and then I can tell you, and then you will understand it all." Reo responded.

"Oh... ok. So was that it? We don't have to do that again, right?"

"In order to get the feather as smoothly as possible, you need to until the time comes to get the feather. I know how silly it sounds, but it will help. And like I said, you will understand when the time comes. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Kyoki-chan! Come in and swim!" Yume called from the pool. "It's fun in here."

"I will... in a little bit..." Kyoki called back, smiling.

"You better." Yume stuck out her tongue and swam off.

"I'm surprise she hasn't devise a plan to grab me and throw me in there." Kyoki mumbled. "You really can't trust my cousin around water."

"Oh, she has. That was one of the other reasons I came over here was to warn you. Fai and Yume are planning on getting you in the water at some point today. But hopefully if I'm around them, I can keep them distracted from targeting you. Though, I don't know how that will work. Oh, look. They are in the corner talking." Reo said, looking at Yume and Fai who were off in the corner talking, as they talk, they kept glancing over in their direction. "Probably talking more about how to get you in the water. "I better go before they actually go through with it."

"No! Don't go! What if they... get past you and get me and throw me in there?!" She grabbed onto his wrist.

He smiled at her. "There is something you could do that will stop them."

"What? What is it?"

He glanced over at Kurogane.

Kyoki followed his gaze. "Kurogane?"

"Yep."

Kyoki relinquished her grip.

"Later." Reo then walked back into the pool where he was greeted by the other swimmers.

"Kurogane can stop them..." Kyoki nodded. She grabbed her umbrella and towel and walked around the pool and approached him. He was currently sitting Indian-style with Sôhi in his lap. "K-Kurogane...?"

"Hmm?"

"May... I sit next to you?"

"Do whatever you want." He told her without looking at her.

"Hehe, thanks." Kyoki unfolded the umbrella and set it up, then laid the beach towel out before sitting on it.

"Those two idiots are planning on throwing you in the water, aren't they?" He asked.

"Y-yes. You're very good at these observational things." She smiled at him.

He didn't comment.

"Hehe, I'm sorry for bothering you like this. I just really don't like going into water. I'm not afraid of it. I just don't like the feeling of being wet."

"Stay over there by me and they won't get you." He told her as he went back to work.

"A-all right." She nodded. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on them. "Why aren't you swimming?"

"Don't want to. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on those idiots." He said, glancing at Fai.

Kyoki giggled. "You're like the lifeguard."

"Someone needs to watch them."

Kyoki nodded. "Especially Fai. I don't think I should trust him around water. You really can't trust my cousin around water. She's deadly with a water gun and a hose, I'm getting nightmares just thinking of what she would do with a pool."

"Huh?" Kurogane looked at her.

"Heh?"

"How can she be deadly with a water gun?"

"Oh, I don't mean life-taking-deadly, I mean a more... playful deadly, ya know?"

"...No."

"Then, I shall have to start from the beginning-ish. Back when were wee little things I would go visit my father during the summer where I spent up to two weeks at a time there. During that time I would go visit Yume-chan, or Yume-chan would come to our grandma's house. To keep cool during those hot months we would play with water guns or hoses or small inflatable pools. Normally the pool playing would be at our grandmas since they had the small pool and the water guns were mostly played at her house since there were many other children there who would play water gun fights with us. The kids at our grandmas would not play with me because... well... we won't get into _that_. Maybe some other day. Anywho, when we played the water gun battles, the teams would be split; I was usually on Yume's team since I didn't really know anyone there. So anywho, the point of the game was to shoot your opposing team with the water guns as much as you could. There really wasn't a winner or loser... since the point was to have fun and get wet. But Yume-chan... she... would appear to be on your side at one moment... then the next she would be shooting at you... her own teammate. So whenever we played that, I would hide in the branches of the tree in her front yard until it was all over. Then, two years ago I was at her house with some of her friends. The next-door kids kept bugging us, so I don't remember who it was, but someone got the hose and started to spray them. Somehow Yume got her hands on the hose, and she told the rest of us to go behind her garage... I think we were to lead the kids there and then she would spray them as they came between the fence and garage... I had a feeling that she was going to use that thing to spray us. I was going to go make a break for it for the tree, but I didn't want to leave the others and I didn't know where Yume was. So I stayed. Luckily, something happened, and Yume turned off the hose. But she told us that she had been planning to spray us. And then there was the inflatable pool and my watch. We were at our grandma's and her sister was over as well. We were fully dressed and I had this watch on that had Winnie the Pooh on it and I loved it to pieces. But then... her sister pushed me into the pool and my watch stopped working, so I locked myself in the bathroom. I know it was childish, but I was upset and sad. I know her sister did that, but they are in the same family... so Yume may be the same too. Oh no! I'm relative to them too? Am I the same like that with water? Maybe I should leave. You may not be safe around me."

Kurogane smiled, which made Kyoki gasp. "You're fine. It's that magician and your cousin we need to worry about, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Are there any sides she displays before she turns?" Kurogane asked, looking at Yume who was talking to Fai and Sakura.

"With a water gun, she will tell you to go one direction and says she will go in the other and meet you at the halfway point. But as you make your way to the designated location, she will sneak up on you and shoot you. But other than that, I can't think of anything. Sorry."

"That's good enough."

Moments passed with no talking.

Kurogane began to think back to a couple days past when he had overheard Yume congratulating Kyoki on dating him and how Yume had said something about Kyoki loving him for so long. He glanced at Kyoki who was looking at who knew what. He looked away and shook his head, thinking that there was no way she 'loved' him. Sure, she acted funny around him at times, really funny, but how could she, or anyone, 'love' him. It confused him. He was going to keep it to himself that he had overheard them in the kitchen, but he had to know for himself; and if it was true, he had to tell her that it wouldn't work out for the two of them. There were things he had to take care of before he thought about things like that.

"Hey, you?" Kurogane said, meaning to ask her right now about the other day.

Kyoki remained still and did not respond.

Kurogane poked her on her shoulder. She wobbled for a few seconds then slid to her right, her head landing on his lower thigh. She mumbled in her sleep as curled into a ball and slid her hand under her right cheek.

Kurogane's eye twitched. He sighed and looked up as Fai waddled to the side of the pool that was closet to Fai.

"Kuro-tan, wanna come play?" Fai smiled.

"No."

"Why not?" Fai whined.

"Go away." He threw a nearby stone gently at Fai's shoulder. The rock hit, and then bounced back on the cement.

"Kuro-run is such a meanie!" Fai cried out as he swam away.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've had this chapter written for a long while, I just haven't had the motivation to re-read it and edit any errors until now. **

**This chapter is somewhat of a side tour from the storyline. I thought that the Tsubasa group should have a relaxing fun day at the pool, so thus it happened. Muahahahahhahahaha!**

**Oh, and my cousin Yume, is really dangerous when it comes to water like Kyoki said. So if you ever meet my cousin and she has water, please just run away. She will turn on you so quickly. It makes me quite sad, to tell you the truth.**

**Anywho, I'll try to have the next chapter up a hell of a lot sooner than these last few chapters. . **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought about it! Yay!**

**Later!**


	16. Chapter 16: Scars

**As normal, I do not own Tsubasa.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Scars**

"Why won't you come swim with us?" Fai questioned an hour later. "Can't we just have Kyoki for a moment?"

"Come on, you know the two of you want to come in here." Yume followed up.

"No." Kurogane replied.

Kyoki slowly opened her eyes and saw Fai and Yume. "What's going on?" She slowly sat up.

"Finally you're up. Now get in here." Yume whined.

Kyoki looked at her surroundings. "I fell asleep?"

"Yep, and it was super cute. You used Kurogane's leg as a pillow."

"I did what?!" Kyoki looked at Kurogane. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Did I drool on you? Sometimes when I'm super tired I will drool. I'm so sorry~!"

"Don't mind that. Come swim." Fai smiled.

"You're still at it?" Kyoki asked. "Give it up already."

"They've been bugging me for the last hour. They want me to come in and they wanted to take you and throw you in." Kurogane informed her.

"What? While I was sleeping?"

"No, we were going to wake you up. Then throw you in." Yume smiled sweetly.

"But we couldn't get you cuz of big meanie there." Fai said, referring to Kurogane.

"Thank you, Kurogane." Kyoki smiled.

He looked away.

Kyoki looked around. "Hey, where's Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Reo-sama or Mokona?"

"They went to go get a snack." Yume explained.

"Oh. Well, then, I think we should all get a snack too. Won't that be fun?" Kyoki asked as she stood up. She hoped that getting them out of the water would make them forget trying to get her into the water.

"They are brining it here so we can stay." Yume told her.

"Well, they might need help." Kyoki said.

"No, they won't." Yume replied. She glanced at Fai, who nodded.

Kyoki did not like that little action that happened between them. Kurogane noticed this as well and stood up.

"They have something planned." Kyoki whispered to him.

"Yea." He whispered back.

"I'm sorry we have to use force now, Kyoki-chan, Kurogane-kun. But..." Yume came out of the pool, followed by Fai.

"Stay back, Yume-chan." Kyoki said, taking a step back.

Yume ran forward and reached out to hug onto Kyoki, but Kurogane stepped in the way, holding the blond haired woman away from her cousin. While Kurogane was busy, Fai ran around and grabbed Kyoki in his arms as she began to run around to the other side of the pool. Kyoki tried to make him drop her by squirming about, but it didn't work.

Kurogane let go of Yume and started to run after Fai.

Fai looked over his shoulder and saw the mad ninja running after him and he laughed as he put Kyoki gently on the cement.

"Fai! You were suppose to throw her in!" Yume yelled as she stamped her foot and began to run after Kurogane.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do it." Fai said, still smiling and running. "Daddy is after me!"

Yume smiled as her she thought about how to change her plans to get them all in the pool.

As Kurogane ran toward Fai, he picked up Kyoki and carried her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Why are you still running after Fai-kun? He let me go." Kyoki asked.

"He may have given up, but Yume is still running after us. She won't give up."

Kyoki looked up and saw that Yume was scampering behind them.

"So what are we going to do now? Just run?"

They were getting closer slowly getting closer to Fai with every lap around the pool.

"Let's push Yume in." Kyoki said.

"What?"

"It's the fastest way to end this. We push her in, and she won't be able to come after us, at least for the moment. Fai had the change to throw me in, but he didn't, so I think he is done with the whole let's-throw-people-into-the-pool-against-their-will-game." Kyoki said.

"Fine, but are you sure you're ok with me pushing her in?"

"Yes, do it." Kyoki said as she nodded.

"All right." Kurogane stopped and spun around to face Yume.

She stopped a few feet away from him, looking up at him, smiling.

Kurogane walked toward Yume, while Yume walked backward with a huge grin on her face.

"Kurogane-san, Kyoki-chan, you are both so naive." Yume told them.

"Kurogane! Watch out!" Kyoki cried out as Fai ran over and pushed Kurogane toward the pool. He stumbled for a few steps, but then regained himself, but then his foot stepped into a wet slippery part and he fell into the pool along with Kyoki.

The part of the pool they were in was the six-foot deep part. The deepest the pool got was ten feet; the lowest four.

Fai and Yume began to laugh at how they had tricked the other two.

Kurogane stood up and glared up at the two laughing idiots.

Kyoki came up second, her long hair covering her face and flowing all around her. She had to use both her hands and feet to keep afloat seeing that she was only five foot four.

Yume gasped and stared at Kyoki. "Dude, you look just like that girl from 'The Ring', Samara, the one who was killing everyone."

"Yea, I really feel like her too." Kyoki cupped her hands into fist, and then stretched out her arms and pulled her arms back, then slammed them forward, sending a large wave of water at Yume and Fai. Kyoki lost her balance and went under water, accidentally swallowing some water. She came back up coughing.

Kurogane sighed as he grabbed her and took her to the four and a half foot area.

"Thank you, Kurogane." She said as she caught her breath.

Fai sat down on the edge of the pool. "You two aren't mad are you?"

Kurogane responded by splashing Fai with a huge wave of water.

"Water fight!" Yume yelled as she jumped in and started to splash Kyoki and Kurogane.

Kyoki returned water back at her cousin. Fai slipped into the water and aided Yume.

Not wanting to lose, Kurogane joined in and splashed the blondes.

Minutes later, the fighting was still going on as Sakura, Mokona, Syaoran and Reo returned carrying food. They placed the food on the table as they watched the water fight.

"Hehe, both Kyoki-chan and Kuro-kun are in the water." Mokona said happily. "Let's go play with them!"

* * *

The group played in the water for a while longer before eating dinner. Everyone was tired from having so much fun that they all went to bed early. For the second night in a row, Kurogane slept on the couch in Kyoki's room while she had the bed.

He had fallen asleep in his normal fashion of having his left hand under his face and his elbow somewhat sticking out while his other hand rested along his side. He was still laying like that, but now he felt something warm on his left arm, and felt breathing as well. His right arm was also on something warm. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyoki sleeping next to him under the blankets. Her head was resting on his arm. He lifted his head and looked at his other hand, which was resting on her waist. He quickly pulled back his hand. He put his head back down as he tried to figure out how the hell he got on the bed.

Kyoki gasped, then sat straight up, waking from what appeared to be a nightmare. She laid back down and opened her eyes. She saw Kurogane looking at her and she squeaked, then rolled away, and fell off the bed. She peered over the edge of the bed. "Kurogane?"

He sat up. "Yea."

"Are you real? Or an illusion? Or a dream?" She asked.

"What are you going on about?"

"This must be real. Hitting the floor hurt too much to be fake." Kyoki came up and sat on the bed. "I was using your arm as a pillow. Hehehe.... yea... Ah... You're on the bed..."

"Yea, and I have no idea how I got here." He said as he tried to remember anything that would figure out how he got there. But nothing came.

"I was having a really weird dream, maybe you thought I was having a nightmare and came over, then fell asleep too." Kyoki said, shrugging.

He shrugged as well, and stood up. He took a few steps away from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kyoki said, jumping to her feet.

"Back to the couch."

"Wait!" She stood on the bed and ran over to him and grabbed his arm gently. She looked at his arm. "C-could you still sleep on the bed? I... I had a really bad nightmare. I know it's only a nightmare... but... it still scared me... Normally I am not scared of my dreams, hell, I love nightmares, but this one..." Her grip on his arm slackened. "I don't quite remember what was going on... but all of you died, and I watched and couldn't do anything to save you. All of you... Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Mokona, Yume... you... died. Hehe, I'm sorry, never mind what I said. It was just a dream. I'll be fine. I'm sorry for my behavior la-"

"Move." He told her.

"Heh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If you want me to sleep here, then move." He used his hand in a shoo manner like Fai normally used.

Kyoki nodded and walked back to her side of the bed where she sat down and then pulled the blankets over herself.

Kurogane laid down like he had been earlier.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this." She closed her eyes.

"Just go to sleep."

"Right." She nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fai's room, Yume and Fai were talking. Yume was playing a video game as they talked.

"So what do you think Kyoki has to do to unlock the feather with Reo?" Yume wondered out loud as she paused her game to look over at Fai who was sitting at the small table.

"I don't know, but the two of them have been playing _Dance Dance Revolution_ quite a bit lately. They were playing a little bit earlier today." Fai told her.

"Hmmm...." Yume began to think for a few seconds. "What would that have to do with the feather? Do you think it could be connected?"

"I don't know. That would be rather weird to play a dancing game to bring down the barrier." Fai said, shrugging.

"Yea, you're right. It would be a little bit too easy for that. And besides, Reo is a De-, I mean, Great Demon Lord and he would be make it something more serious than that... right?" Yume asked as she thought about how Reo was and began to think that maybe it would turn out to be just that.

"Who knows?" Fai shrugged once again.

"Anywho, do you think we should tell them now? About the two of us? Do you think now would be a good time to tell them? I feel so bad for keeping this from everyone, you know?" Yume told him, looking down at the ground.

Fai got up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Of course we should tell them soon. I feel the same way. Now would be a good time to tell them, well, not _right_ now, I think they are both sleeping.

"Do you think they will be mad that we didn't tell them right away?"

"Kuro-kun will probably be mad that I lied to him again, though I didn't really technically lie." Fai smiled. "Kyoki-chan will... ah... well, I really don't know how she will react."

"Yea. Kyoki-chan is a pretty easy person to figure out... but then again, there are times when she is very unpredictable." Yume sighed. "Like today, we knew how both Kurogane and Kyoki would be react if you grabbed Kyoki, then ran with her and then put her down as if you gave up. We also knew that Kurogane would continue to run after you with Kyoki in tow. But what we didn't know was that Kyoki would try to push me in. Nice quick thinking with pushing Kurogane and Kyoki in the water together."

"The plan didn't go that much out of accord. We were going to push the two of them in together when they caught up with me." Fai told her. "I don't think they are too happy with us now."

"They'll got over it. They were playing in the water with us, right? And Kurogane didn't go running and grabbing Sohi and running after us, did he? Yes they did, and no he did not. Thus, I think they are not angry."

"Ah, you could be right."

"What are you talking about with this 'could', I _am_ right." She said, and then laughed.

Fai laughed as well.

Yume turned back to her game and began to play once more.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up when I said that I wasn't going to take very long. I should be punished for lying. I'm so sorry!**

**Anywho, I have many more chapters already ready to upload, but I don't want to send up all up at once since I have to edit a few of them.**

**Oh, and there are only a few more chapters in 'Part One'. I have divided all the different worlds they to as parts. I hope that wasn't confusing. I'm rather tired and hungry right now so my brain does not want to work with me at the moment. **

**Well, I really hope that I still have viewers out there and that everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought about it! Thanks! xD  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Colors

**I do not own Tsubasa, Clamp does. ^_^. I do however own Kyoki, Yume (technically she belongs to my cousin but I was given permission to use her, xD) Abel, Reo, Min and any other original character that is in here... unless I state otherwise that is.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17: Colors**

The next morning Kurogane woke up before Kyoki and left to go to his room. So as Kyoki sat up thirty minutes later as she woke up, she began to wonder if what happened last night was just a dream. Kyoki had been so tired last night that she couldn't remember very much, just waking up to Kurogane in the same bed, then asking him to stay since she had a nightmare. She laughed as she realized that must have been a dream.

She crawled out of bed and went to where her clothes were to pick out what she was going to wear for the day. Right after she was finished, there was a knock at the door. She crossed the room and opened it as she smiled at her quest.

Reo came in, smiling back. "Hello, may I come in?"

"Ah, sure..." Kyoki replied, closing the door.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, while Kyoki sat down as well.

"Did anything happen last night?" Reo asked her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kyoki asked him.

"Then I guess nothing happened." He noticed the blank look on her face and decided to fill her in. "Last night Kurogane slept in this room. While you were both sleeping I moved him on to the bed. Did anything else happen?"

"T-that wasn't a dream?" Kyoki said, jumping to her feet. "I really asked him to stay after I had that dream? Oh no! What am I going to do now? It's going to be so awkward looking or talking to him now. He probably thinks that I will sleep in the same bed as anyone. Not that anything happened, we just slept, but... still... oh, I'm never going to get married now."

"Calm down." He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down onto the couch. "Settle down. He doesn't think any less of you. You were just having a bad dream, everyone has those and most people wouldn't want to be alone. So stop worrying so much."

She nodded. "You're right, my future is still ok."

"You've slept in the same room as him and the others right? Then what is so different about this? The only difference was that this time it was only you and him, right?"

She nodded again.

"Then stop worrying."

She nodded once more. "Hey, what has been going on with the Shadows? I've been meaning to ask you about them."

He sighed. "Why are all women the same; I say don't worry, and then they go off and worry about something else. Do your kind always have to be worried about something?"

"Hehe, I don't know..." She scratched the back of her head nervously. "So, what is going on?"

"Well, that is kinda what I came here to tell you. I am going to have a meeting with all of you later and update you on what has been going on while you've been here. I would tell you now, but I _really_ hate to repeat myself a bunch of times, so I'm just going to tell you all in one group, all right?"

She nodded slowly.

"I was thinking for the time being before the meeting that we play some more _Dance Dance Revolution_ so we can be ready when the time comes to get the feather. Is that all right?"

"Sure. I'll get it set up." Kyoki said as she rushed to the television and began to get everything hooked up.

* * *

"He's in there." Yume whispered to Fai who was standing next to her with his ear pressed to the door, just as she had hers to the door as well.

"Ready to do in now?" Fai asked her.

"Yes." Yume nodded and Fai placed his hand on the doorknob and turned. The two of them entered quickly before Kurogane could have the chance to lock the door on them. They entered without any incident and closed the door behind them too.

"Where is he?" Yume wondered, looking around the seemingly empty room.

"There." Fai said, pointing to the couch where Kurogane was sleeping.

"He's sleeping?" Yume said, surprised. "He really doesn't strike me as the type to sleep during the day."

"What really worries me that he hasn't gotten up to greet us. He's a ninja, so he must be a light sleeper." Fai commented as they moved slowly toward the sleeping man.

"Do you think he is sick?" Yume suggested.

"I don't know. We should feel his forehead." Fai said as he reached out to touch the ninja's forehead.

"I'm not sick." Kurogane said as he opened his eyes to look at them. "What do you want?"

"We... ah... were wondering if you knew what Kyoki and Reo are up too?" Yume asked him.

Kurogane sat up, which Fai and Yume took that as a sign to sit down. Yume sat on is right, while Fai took his left. Kurogane growled at this action, but remained where he was. "They are working on getting the feather."

"What does that have to do with playing _Dance Dance Revolution_?" Yume asked him

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask them?" He snapped.

"Maybe we will." Yume retorted.

"Kuro-pon, there is something that Yume and I need to tell Kyoki and yourself later." Fai said, smiling as usual.

Kurogane looked at the two of them, curious but not letting it show.

"Is that all right if we meet in here at eight?" Fai wondered.

"Fine." He told them.

"Good. Yume-chan, let's go so Kurogane can rest again."

"All righty. Thank you, Kurogane-san. I hope you feel better soon." She waved at him as she got up to leave.

"I'm not sick." Kurogane growled.

"Daddy needs to take more care of himself." Fai laughed as the two of them left.

Kurogane started to wonder what they would have to say. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to stop and laid back down.

* * *

Around six o'clock that night everyone was gathered in the living room. Everyone was looking at Reo, all-waiting for him to debrief them.

"As you all know, the Shadows are looking for hosts. I have been sending Min down, and going down myself to try to slow them down. I can't stop them, but at least I can try to decelerate their productivity. Anyways, they are getting more hosts so more of them are now able to come out during the day and all of that. I've directed many of the citizens who were willing to hide a safe place to do. Others thing that the Shadows will either disappear soon on their own, or that I am working with the Shadows and taking the people to places where the Shadows will devour them or something like that."

"Have they been doing anything else other than claiming hosts?" Syaoran asked.

"Heheh. That is where things get... troublesome. They have slowly started to gather around the barrier around the castle and cave. I assure you, that there is nothing to worry about. There is no way for them to enter either place."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kyoki said, looking at him with a serious intensity. "In movies they always say that the location is secure and that no enemies can come in. But later that night, when everyone is asleep, thinking they are safe, that is when the enemy breaks in."

"That may be the case in movies, books or games, but we are in reality, and we'll be safe, trust me. Nothing like that is going to happen to us." Reo assured her.

"I hope you're right." Kyoki told him.

Reo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Abel running into the room.

Kyoki jumped to her feet. "Oh no! They have broken through, haven't they, Abel?"

Abel stared at her coldly. "You're stupid. Even though Reo is a smartass bastard, no enemies can get in. None."

"Then why did you run in so fast like that?" Yume asked him.

"I just realized what the time was and remembered that I had to take your orders for dinner. So what do you people want to eat?" He asked them.

Kyoki sat down as they all told him what they each wanted.

When that was over with, Abel left the room, but before leaving, he looked at Kyoki as he snorted and shook his head.

"As I was about to say before we were visited by my short little friend, I do not know why the Shadows have been gathering around here for, but I think it is because they are trying to get the feather to strengthen themselves. Or perhaps to kill me, seeing as am currently on the opposing side of them and is fighting back and so I won't be able to get to the feather to give it to Sakura-chan. But everything and everyone will be all right when we get this over with, so don't worry and enjoy yourselves for a few more days." Reo smiled at them all. "Does anyone have any questions?"

There were none.

Everyone then left the room to do whatever they desired to do at the time.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Yume cried out excitedly as she entered Kyoki's room. "Guess what I found and guess what Reo is letting us use. Water guns!"

Kyoki's eye twitched at the dozen guns that her cousin was currently in possession of. "Those are not loaded... are they?"

"No, not yet. I'm trying to get people to play, but no one seems up to it." Yume said sadly.

"Well, I am going to have to be like them and say 'no thank you'." Kyoki told her younger cousin.

"Awww, you're mean." Yume stuck out her tongue. "I'm going to go ask Kurogane-sensei then."

"I don't think he will want to either-" She started, but her cousin was not listening as she left the room. "Or not listen to me, you know, because why would you or anyone do that?" She ran out after her cousin and watched her cousin as she knocked on Kurogane's door.

Kurogane answered it. "What?"

"Would you like to go play water guns with me?" Yume said sweetly.

"No." Kurogane told her.

"Why not?" Yume whined.

"What's wrong?" Fai said as he came out of his room.

"No one will play with these water guns with me." Yume cried.

"I'll play."

"What? But when I asked you earlier you said that you had something else to do."

Fai nodded. "I did, but I'm done now. I told you it would only take a minute."

"Oh, I didn't hear that part..." Yume chuckled to herself. "Well, wanna go play while this boring people are bored."

"Of course." Fai said as Yume handed half of the guns to Fai.

"Oh, Kyoki-chan, Kurogane-kun. This is for you." Yume pointed one gun at Kyoki and the other at the tall man. Just as she was about to pull the triggers to send cold water at the two of them, Kurogane reached out, grabbed Kyoki's arm, and pulled her into his room as he slammed the door closed. The sound of water hitting the door could be heard in the room.

"Thank you. She told me that they were empty." Kyoki said.

"You can't trust her with a water gun, remember?" Kurogane told her.

"You know, I'm just going to wait here until you guys have to come out. I'm going to get you to play."

"Go play with Fai, Yume-chan." Kyoki called out.

"I am. And I'm waiting for you at the same time." Yume said as she ran down the hall.

Kyoki sighed. "Why does she turn into such a demon around water?" Kyoki wondered out loud to herself. "Would it be all right if I hung out in here until this mood of hers pass?"

"Do whatever." Kurogane said as he waved his hand and sat down.

She sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Do you really think that no Shadows can get in here?"

"Yea." Kurogane told her.

"I think so too, but... I just have bad luck like that and I guess I'm a wee bit of a pessimist at times." Kyoki said this as she looked at the ground.

"That stupid guy and that cousin of yours want to talk to us at eight about something." Kurogane told her.

"What? Talk? About what?" Kyoki asked, rushing over to him and leaning forward, her face on the same level as his.

"How the hell should I know?" He snapped. "They just told me that they were going to come here at eight to tell me whatever it is they are going to tell us."

"Do you think they are going to continue with that... you know... speech of theirs?"

"I doubt it. It seems that phase is over now."

Kyoki nodded. "But do you think he is going to admit his feelings to you now?"

"I don't think so. It seemed like the two of them had something to say together. So it's probably something else."

"I hope so." Kyoki said, sitting down on the couch next to him. She looked at her watch. "It's seven thirty right now... Hopefully they will calm down with the water guns before then."

* * *

Thirty minutes past and the two of them were still sitting on the couch. Neither of them had spoken, both wondering what the blondes would have to tell them. There came a knock at the door. Without speaking, Kyoki got up and answered it to reveal

"Hey, Kyoki-chan." Yume said as she hugged the taller woman. "Did Kurogane-san tell you we have something to tell you two?"

"Yes." Kyoki turned after her cousin let her go and sat down back in her spot she had just left.

Fai closed the door behind him. He and Yume sat down on the couch opposite the others.

"As you know, there has been something that we have been meaning to tell the two of you." Yume said.

"Y-yes." Kyoki glanced from Fai to Kurogane to Yume. "And I am very curious as to what it is that it is that you need to tell us."

"We've been meaning to tell you two for so long. We wanted to tell you before we told Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun." Yume said.

"And then after Kurogane told me about the two of you, we decided to wait a few days and then tell you." Fai smiled, happily as he looked at Yume who looked right back at him and smiled.

Kyoki looked at Kurogane in hopes that he would know what was going on. He looked back at her with a clueless look like her own. They looked back at the two.

"... what is it already?" Kurogane broke the silence.

Kyoki grabbed her pop that had been on the table (she became thirsty through their whole non talking wait earlier and had gotten it from the small refrigerator in the room) and began to drink some.

Yume and Fai looked back at their friends.

"We're dating." They both said together at the same time.

Kyoki, not expecting this to be the big announcement, sprayed her pop out of her mouth; drenching Yume and Fai with her spit and pop. Some of it fell onto Kyoki's shirt and shorts.

Kurogane's eyebrow raised at this and at Kyoki's... reaction.

"D-dating? You two? For how long?" Kyoki asked.

"For a couple of months now." Fai told her.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We so did, but we were unsure how everyone would take it." Yume said as she tried wiping off the sticky liquid with her shirtsleeve.

"OMG! I am so happy for you though!" Kyoki said as she placed her pop on the table and jumped forward and hugged her cousin. She stumbled over the table and landed on her cousin.

"Ouch!" Yume said as she laughed.

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you, are you, Kuro-pon?" Fai asked.

Kurogane shook his head.

"Well, that is good then." Fai sighed. "I was worried you would never want to talk to me again."

"I will do that if you keep calling me those stupid names."

"H-hey. So..." Kyoki stood up. "Ah... this may be embarrassing question to ask you... but... I really want to ask it so Yume-chan does not get hurt later down the road."

"Ask away." Yume and Fai both said together.

Kyoki shuddered at the eerily perfect timing. "Ah.... well.... Fai-san... are you... do you love Kurogane-sama?"

Yume's jaw dropped open, while Fai stared at her, waiting for the punch line to the joke. Kurogane put his hand to his and tried to think of a way to leave.

Moments went by in silence.

"I-Is that a serious question?" Yume asked.

"Y-yes. I don't want you getting hurt, Yume-chan."

Fai coughed. "No, I do not love Kurogane. Well, I do, but I love him as a friend, just like I love you, Mokona, Sakura and Syaoran as a friend. Or a family, actually." Fai told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kyoki began to sit down, forgetting that she was not in front of the couch. She was relieved that Fai was not in love with Kurogane and happy that he liked Yume. She began to sit, but then remembered there was a table and stood back up. She leaned forward quickly and hugged her cousin. "Well, I'm going to go to my room and lock myself in the bathroom and tried to forget the embarrassing moment that I have forged into my mind with the act of spitting pop all over you and asking Fai-san a very personal question. Good night." She bowed and ran out of the room before anyone could say anything or stand to stop her.

"Do you think she is ok? Did we spring this on her at the wrong time?" Yume wondered, concern for her cousin.

"She's fine." Kurogane assured her. "Like she said, she just is going to go cool down after... well... that revelation."

* * *

Two hours later, after sitting in his room and wondering what Kyoki was doing since he expected her to run back in after Yume and Fai left to talk to him about what they said, he got up and went to her room. He knocked on the door at first, but didn't get an answer.

The second time he knocked the door came open a crack.

As the door slowly opened on it's own, a scream could be heard from near by.

He ran into the room, expecting Shadows to be surrounding Kyoki... only to find no one. He saw that the light to the bathroom was on so he began to make his way over there.

* * *

Fai heard the scream as well and thinking it was Yume, ran to her room and opened the door to her room and ran in.

"Yume-chan! Are you all ri-" He cut himself short when he found her lying on her bed, completely not in danger.

"Fai-kun, what's wrong?" Yume asked, sitting up.

"I thought I heard you screaming." Fai said.

She shook her head. "I didn't scream... Oh no! It might have been Sakura or Kyoki-chan. We have to go see." Yume said as she jumped off the bed.

* * *

**I lied again, didn't I? I said that I was going to post the next chapter soon and I didn't. So this time I am not even going to say that since if I do then it'll be a really long time before I do. So if I don't say it, perhaps I will get the next one up in a few days. Yay!**

**I am so sorry for the cliffhanger. Perhaps this will make me post the next one sooner. Lol.**

**Just a few more chapters until part one is all over and they will be off to another world. xD**

**Anywho, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and sorry for the crappiness of this end note. Please let me know if you like it or not. xD **

**Well then, until next time, later!  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Everywhere

**As normal, I do not own Tsubasa. . **

**I hope that all who are reading this enjoys this chapter. It's the second to last chapter of part one. xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18: Everywhere**

Kurogane ran into the bathroom to find no Shadows. Just Kyoki with a towel wrapped around her tightly and a wet wash towel in her hand.

"Die, bastard!" Kyoki yelled as she threw the towel in the upper corner of the room. "Damn it." She then ran over and reclaimed it and began to run back to her shooting spot, but stopped when she saw Kurogane. She jumped in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I heard you screaming. I thought Shadows were attacking." Kurogane said, trying to not look at her. He suddenly felt uncomfortable being in the same room with her while she was only wearing a towel...

"Oh... sorry about that. I thought I saw a spider. And I gave it my fighting cry... I guess." She squinted her eyes. "You are Kurogane-sama, right? I can't see very well since I took out my contacts to take my bath. Oh god!" Kyoki looked down at herself, realizing she was only wearing a towel. She hugged the towel closer to herself.

"I'll go." Kurogane turned to go.

"No, wait. C-can you get the spider for me? I won't be able to take a bath unless it's gone. And I can't see where it is going, so I would probably end up trying to kill it all night."

"Fine." Kurogane turned toward the corner she had been aiming at and stood carefully onto the edge of the bathtub so he could reach it. The ceiling was amazling high for a bathroom... He sighed when he saw that what she thought was a spider was simply a chip of paint that had come off, revealing the brown speck of wood underneath. He turned to get back down. His foot landed on a slippery wet spot and he slipped and fell into the water, bubbles splashed and many landed on his head. He was up to his neck in water and looked like a pissed off dog as Kyoki laughed at him.

"That was priceless. A ninja fell in water. Did you get the spider though?"

"It wasn't a spider." He said, glairing. "It was a piece of the paint that came off to reveal the wall behind it."

"... oh...." Kyoki looked up at it and squinted her eyes some more. "Well, from here, it looks like a bug of some kind."

"Kyoki-chan?!" Yume-chan suddenly called out.

"Kyoki-san, are you all right?" Syaoran yelled right after her.

"What the hell...?" Kyoki said as she turned toward the door. She took one step forward, stepping on the washcloth that was soapy from the bubbles, slipped and fell backwards toward the bath. As she fell she spun around, landing into the water on top of Kurogane, water, soap and bubbles rushing up her nose and into her mouth. When she came back up for air seconds later, coughing and trying to get air back into her lungs she found her face was inches from Kurogane's. She had one arm braced on the bathtub wall beside Kurogane as the other hand wiped to get the bubbles out of her eyes. Kyoki's legs were resting on the tubs bottom; One on either side of Kurogane's right leg.

"Oh dear." Yume said as she and the others entered the bathroom.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." Sakura said as she turned and ran out of the bathroom, blushing.

Syaoran's face turned bright red as he looked away and ran out after Sakura. He closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry" over his shoulder.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? You two are just so cute." Fai said.

"It's not what it looks like. He fell in, and then I did. And he has clothes on. See?" Kyoki said as she tried to grab an edge of his shirt to show them.

"Fai, let's leave them alone. It doesn't look like they are being attacked." Yume said, trying not to laugh.

Fai nodded.

They both left, closing the door behind them.

Kyoki stopped tugging at his shirt. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do such things like this have to happen to me..? Why...?"

"...."

"Oh!" Kyoki remembering where they were jumped off of him and sat down at the base of the tub, sitting in a small ball with her legs pushed up against her chest as she blushed. "I'm sorry. I'll get out." She started to get out, but was stopped when Kurogane grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the water.

"I'll go." He stood up and handed her the towel that had somehow came out off her.

She took it, as she blushed even more as she hugged onto the towel. Her face was so red she thought it was going to start glowing at any second.

Water dripped off of Kurogane as he began to walk out of the bathroom. Before leaving he grabbed one of the three towels hanging up and started to dry himself off as he left her room.

_'W-when did that towel come off? Did he see anything? I hope he didn't... I mean he couldn't... I mean not with all of these bubbles... It's a good thing I found that bubble thing under the sink... but if I didn't then the others would know that nothing was going on... but then they would have saw body parts that they were not meant to see. There is not way he could have seen... but what about the towel... how did he know I lost it... well duh, he knew I lost it since he probably felt it touching him, thus, knowing I was towel less.' _She smacked herself on the forehead with her palm. _'He'll probably never wants to talk to me ever again now. He probably won't want to look at me ever again either. I'm such a dumbass. Why am I such a ass around guys that I like...?' _ Kyoki sank lower into the water as she began to sulk some more.

* * *

Kurogane went back to his room and laid face first onto his bed, not even thinking about his wet clothing and how it was making the bed wet. He couldn't believe how idiotic that girl could be at times. He rolled onto his side as she tried to forget that whole incident.

In the bathroom Kyoki was doing the same... and it wasn't working for either of them...

* * *

"So why do you think she screamed?" Yume wondered. Turning her head to look at Fai. The two of them were laying on her bed watching television.

"Maybe Kuro-kon surprised her." Fai said.

"Maybe..." Yume sighed.

There were a few moments of silence.

"He still had his clothes on, didn't he?" Yume said.

"Yea, it did look like that."

"Why would he take a bath with his clothes on?"

"I don't know, Kuro-wee is just funny like that."

"Yea." Yume nodded. She looked back at the machine. "Those two are funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyoki and Kurogane-san. They act... like they always act... just they hold hands once in a while... At times it doesn't really seem they are dating... you know?"

"Yea. But Kuro-pon isn't the love-love-let's-hold-hands-all-the-time-and-kiss-type." Fai told her.

"He's more of the tough-love type, right?"

Fai nodded. "Yep."

"I see."

* * *

Kyoki sat in the bathtub for an hour thinking of what to say to Kurogane after all of this. She came up with nothing. Finally she decided to get out of the water. She dried herself off and quickly got dressed into her pajamas. She grabbed the nearby brush and began to brush her hair as she exited the room. Kyoki began to walk toward her bed where she was planning on sitting and watching television while she brushed her hair, but froze when she saw Kurogane walk past her room in the hallway.

Kyoki decided to close the door, so she took a step forward, but froze when Kurogane came back and stopped in front of her doorway.

They both looked at each other, but then both quickly looked away.

"H-hi." Kyoki mumbled.

He coughed softly to clear his voice. "Can I sleep on your couch? My still has pop on it and the bed is wet. Syaoran and Fai are both not answering. And that weirdo said-"

"S-sure. I'm going to sleep now. Good night." Kyoki dropped her brush on the ground and ran to her bed, pulling open the covers and jumping under them, then pulled them back over her; totally covering her.

Kurogane simply walked in, closing the door behind him, and went over to the couch and laid down.

Minutes past without any sounds.

An hour went by before Kyoki could muster up enough courage to talk to him.

"K-Kurogane-san?" Kyoki said from under her blanket.

"Hmm?"

"About what happened in the bathroom... I'm so-"

"I didn't see anything so there's nothing to apologize about."

"Oh... ok." Kyoki shook her head. "I'm sorry anyway. And I was wondering... since Fai wasn't going to tell you he is in love with you... should we stop pretending to be girlfriend-boyfriend....?"

Kurogane thought for a few moments. "Let's just keep the facade going until we get to the next world. If we tell those two blonde idiots that we were faking it, they may think we really were going out and broke up because they told us about them."

"Hehe, yea, you're right. Those two would think that... Good night."

"G'night." He replied.

Hours later after the two of them were asleep, Kyoki crawled out of her bed; her eyes closed. She slowly began to sleep wake over to the couch where Kurogane slept. When she got to him she kneeled down next to the couch near his chest and face. Her hand slowly reached out and touched his forehead.

Kurogane opened his eyes and instantly noticed that Kyoki looked like she was sleeping. He removed her hand, and held onto it.. "What are you doing?"

"I'm feeling your temperature."

"Why?"

"In case you need a blanket."

His eyebrow rose at this.

Slowly her eyes opened and she gasped. "What the? Why am I over here?" She looked around frantically.

"You were sleep walking." He told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you. I'll leave." She stood to leave, but was forced back down onto her knees since Kurogane was still holding on her hand.

Kurogane leaned forward, his face now inches from her own and moving closer to her own as the hand that had held her hand moved to her cheek. He ran his fingers through her hair. Moments later his warm lips were pressed up against hers. Her eyes widened as his other hand moved to her side.

"Crazy girl!" Kyoki heard Kurogane said, and was suddenly confused how he could be saying her name while his mouth was pressed to her own. She closed her eyes and heard him calling her again. She opened her eyes slowly to find that Kurogane was not kissing her or touching her at all. He was laying on the couch, looking at her curiously.

"What the hell was that? What am I doing here?"

"You tell me. You're the one sleep walking."

"Sleep walking? I... never done that before... I was having a dream where came I over here to see if you were cold and I was going to put a blanket on you... and then... and then..."

".... then?"

"I felt your forehead and woke up...."

Kurogane sensed there was more, but didn't press the matter.

"Do you need a blanket?"

"No."

"Ok, well, I'm going back to sleep then."

She started to get up, but was stopped by Kurogane's hand grabbing her wrist. She looked down at his hand, suddenly thinking that maybe that dream was not some simple dream, but perhaps a premonition.

"Is there anything else?"

"N-no. That was all I came over here for..."

He let go of her and she scurried back to her bed.

"Kurogane-san, thank you."

"What for?"

"For still talking to me. After that... I thought you would never talk to me again."

"....you're weird."

"Hehe, yea, maybe." She said as she smiled to herself as she drifted back to dreamland.

* * *

"Do you think Kyoki is mad at me? She's locked herself in her room and it sounds like she is playing _Dance Dance Revolution_ again. She won't answer her door or anything." Yume moaned. It was two in the afternoon.

"I'm sure she's not mad at you. She could be dancing because she just really wants to dance." Fai assured her.

"Do you think so?"

He nodded.

"Since we told Kyoki and Kurogane, we should tell Mokona, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun."

And that is whom they found sitting before them ten minutes later. They had just told the three youngsters the news.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you two before, but we wanted to tell Kurogane-kun and Kyoki-chan first." Yume told them.

"It's fine." Sakura said, smiling. "I'm so happy for the two of you. You two make such a cute couple."

Syaoran nodded.

"Hehe, thank you." Yume smiled.

"Mokona knew from the very beginning about you two." Mokona said, smiling.

"Did you? You're so great, Mokona." Fai said smiling.

"That is another of Mokona's Secret Techniques." It told them.

Everyone laughed happily.

* * *

Ten hours later, Kurogane was about to slip off to sleep when there came a knock at his door. He opened his eyes, got up and opened the door and looked down at Kyoki.

"Hey... uh..." She looked over her shoulder. "Can I sleep in your room on the couch?"

He looked at her curiously. "What brought about this change?"

"N-nothing." She said as she looked over her shoulder again.

He sighed, stepping aside. "Fine. Take the bed."

"Huh? Oh, that is ok. I don't want to be a burden, so I'll take the couch." She told him, smiling politely.

He gently pushed her toward the bed as he headed toward the couch.

"But-"

"If you don't take the bed, I'll send you back to your own room." He stared at her.

"Fine, fine. As you say, Daddy." She saluted him and got on the bed. "These blankets are different from the ones from the other day."

"They were replaced. The others were wet."

"Oh. I see. Cool." She laid down and was asleep as her head hit the pillow.

"Crazy girl?" He said minutes later. After not getting an answer, he sighed. "Why do you always fall asleep when I need to talk to you." He growled, then on his back on the couch as he stared at the ceiling as he listened to Kyoki's soft snoring before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**I know the chances of Kurogane slipping and falling into a bathtub is like... nonexistant since he's such a wonderful ninja, but for the sake of this fanfic, I had to make him fall. LOL!**  
**Kyoki and Kurogane finally kissed! Yay! Though sadly it was only a dream-kiss. Hopefully those two will be able to kiss for real one day.**

**I just wanted to give a quick thanks to FE Girl 1 and MonkeyGirlNaNoDa, AbsoluteFayFan and everyone else for reading and reviewing this fanfic. It makes me so happy! **

**Anywho, I'll try to have the next chapter as soon as possible so I can start to upload part two of this crazy little fanfic.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Well, then, ja ne until next time. XD  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Ending?

**All righty everyone, this is the last chapter of part one. I'm so happy for everyone who read it and enjoyed it. I'll try to have Part two up soon. Hopefully life won't get in my way. . Anywho, here is the long awaited conclusioin to part one of my Tsubasa fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19: Happy Ending?**

The next day everyone was getting ready to go get the feather. Before they left, Reo wanted to talk to them first though.

"I think everyone should bring their weapons in case there is fighting. I am not sure what is going to happen, but you never know what will happen so come prepared. We still don't know what the effects the feather will have after being contained for four years." Reo told them. "Sakura, Kyoki and I will have to go in the cave alone to receive the feather, but I would like you to be near the entrance so we can transfer the feather back to you as soon as possible."

"Could the feather be used to destroy the Shadows?" Sakura wondered.

"I doubt it, but we can't count out that possibility. It would be safer, and best, if we returned the feather to you and didn't experiment with something that is unknown to us. We may think it will destroy them, but help them instead, do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good. Then, is everyone ready to go do this?" Reo looked at them all.

Everyone nodded.

"Then, let's go." Reo said as he quickly did some hand signs, as they were all teleported to a spot in the middle of the woods. There was a small opening to a cave a few feet away.

"Wow, so that was teleportation." Yume said.

"Yep." Reo said. "Cool, huh?"

"Hell yea." Kyoki said as Syaoran and Sakura nodded.

"Of course, it's not wise to use it all the time. You use it all the time, then you don't get any exercise and then you'll get fat. Trust me, it happens. It happened to a friend of mine and now he's_** really**_ fat." Reo laughed.

"So how will you have to unlock the barrier?" Fai wondered, looking at the cave.

"You're all going to think I'm crazy, well, not so much Kurogane or Kyoki since they already know." He winked at the two of them. "But Kyoki-chan and I will have to play _Dance Dance Revolution_ on double player mode and each of us have to get a double A star on the song _Sakura_. Quite ironic now how Yoru and I picked that song."

"What level?" Yume wondered.

"Standard. It was the highest level that Yoru could do at the time." Reo explained.

"S-standard?" Yume's jaw dropped.

"Kyoki-chan, will you be all right doing that with your injured ankle? You're been dancing so much lately." Fai asked, worried. "What if it is too much for you?"

"Please don't injure yourself, Kyoki-san." Sakura said, grabbing the older woman's' hand.

"I'll be fine. Really, I'm feeling a lot better now. And besides, I'm a lot better at the song now." She said, smiling.

"Why is it _Dance Dance Revolution_?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, at the time, that was the game me and her were both really interested in, so we decided to use that as the way to unlock the barrier. It's weird, I know. Well, shall we get this done with?" Reo asked, looking at Kyoki.

She nodded.

"Now, we're going to be right there in front of the cave, but a veil will be covering us so no one can see, but we will be right there. I'm going to be taking Abel with us. Once it's open, Abel will come tell you guys it's open. If either Kyoki or me leave the cave, the barrier will reclose again and we would have to wait for the next day with a three in it. The only ones who can enter the cave are myself and Kyoki." Reo told them.

"Where is Abel?" Syaoran asked as he looked around.

"Here." Abel said, walking toward them; Min in his arms. "I had to go get Min. Hold her please." He walked up to Yume and held the small dragon out for her to take.

Yume took her carefully as Abel went to go stand beside Reo.

"Let's go." Reo said.

Kyoki and Abel both nodded and followed Reo toward the cave. He stopped a few feet from entering.

Yume watched them walk, and then saw them suddenly disappear.

Two dance pads appeared next to each other. These dance pads were like the ones Kyoki had seen at an arcade on her world. A screen came up and it began to count down.

"Ready?" Reo asked, stepping onto the pad.

"Yea. There's no turning back now." She said as she too, stepped on to the dance pad.

Fai heard the music start as there came some rustling in the bushes. Moments later after that, people began to come out. Everyone pulled out their weapons, ready to use if these people turned out to be Shadows...

"They're..." Fai stopped in mid-sentence, surprised at all the people around them.

"Shadow-Hosts and regular humans." Syaoran said, stepping in front of the princess protectively.

"Please get out of our way. We do not wish to harm you." One of the normal humans said.

"Why are you guys with the Shadows? They are going to try to use your bodies." Yume said.

"We have agreed to join forces with them to dispose of a common enemy." Another replied.

"And that being?" Kurogane asked.

"The so called 'Great Demon Lord Reo.'"

"Why would you turn against someone who is trying to protect you?" Fai asked.

"He's the one who started all of this!" A female yelled at them.

"Weird guy, have you noticed?" Kurogane said, looking at Fai.

Fai nodded.

"What?" Syaoran and Yume asked.

"They aren't themselves. They're being brainwashed. Look at the blankness of their eyes." Fai said.

They looked at the humans carefully and noticed the lifelessness of the eyes.

"We are not. We are ourselves. We must join the Shadows and kill Reo. You are lying about Reo trying to save us." Another one said.

"Kill them if they will not step aside." The Shadow that had taken over Hen said, coming forward.

Fai gently grabbed Sakura and took her closer to the cave to be closer when Reo came back with the feather, and to get her further from soon to be fighting area. Min jumped into Sakura's arms and crawled up onto her shoulders.

"We should try to not do anything dangerous to the regular humans." Yume said, looking at Kurogane.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kurogane snorted.

"Don't know. Just figured you were the one to look at." Yume said, shrugging as she stepped forward and slammed the hilt of one of twin blade swords into the stomach of an approaching human. He slumped to the ground as other humans and Shadows came forward.

The three of them fought together and managed to unharm any humans while cutting and slashing at the Shadows.

Abel came out. He surveyed the area and sighed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"The humans who stayed in town, I think, are being controlled by the Shadows. They think that Reo-kun is not on their side and want to kill him." Fai informed him.

"Idiots." Abel said. He looked at Min and sighed. "Min, get out there and help. But don't hurt any of the humans. Put them to sleep."

Min rubbed her cheek against Sakura's before jumping into the air and became her full size. She flew off a little bit, and then landed as she attacked all the hosts around her.

"She has the ability to breathe out sleeping gas." Abel told Sakura and Fai.

"Interesting." Fai commented.

"Whatever." Abel said as he pulled out a sword and ran forward to help the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reo and Kyoki were running through the lightly lifted cave tunnel.

"It sounds like there is fighting. Will the others be all right?" Kyoki asked.

"Yea, they'll be fine for now. But we should still hurry." Reo said.

They ran in silence for a few moments more before coming to a small circular room. In the middle was a small pillar with a pillow that held the white feather. There was a small light coming down from the ceiling surrounding the feather and pillar.

"Who should take it?" Kyoki wondered. "Or does it not matter?"

Reo stared at it for a moment, then looked at her. "You should take it. I don't know what kinds of effect it may have on me. I doubt there will be any, but just to be safe..."

"Aye, aye, sir." She said as she stepped forward and grabbed the feather. She held it carefully in her hands. "Got it."

The small cave then started to shake violently.

She stumbled a little, Reo reached out to steady her.

"What is going on?" She asked, looking at the walls around them, hugging the feather to her chest.

"I don't know. This isn't suppose to happen. We should get out of here as soon as we can. I am getting a bad feeling about this."

Kyoki nodded and started to run.

"Not fast enough." Reo said, running ahead of her, bending slightly and threw her over his shoulder. "Still got the feather?"

"Yes." She told him.

"Good. Now hold on to it tightly. Things are going to get really fast." Reo said as he began to run using his demon speed.

Seconds later they were at the opening of the cave standing next to Sakura and Fai. Reo placed Kyoki down.

"Here." The dark haired woman held out their feather to Sakura.

Sakura held out her hands and took the feather. The feather then floated inside of Sakura's chest. Instantly afterwards, Sakura passed out and was caught by Fai.

Abel ran over to them.

"What is going on, Abel?"

Abel quickly told him.

"Ah, I see. I should have known they would use the remaining townspeople like that." Reo said. "Well, then, I guess I should go fight now." He nodded to himself and started forward to fight.

He, and everyone else as well, froze when a bright light filled the whole area. It lasted for ten seconds. When the light subsided, all of the Shadows were gone.

"What the hell?" Reo and Kurogane said at the same time.

All around them people started to wake up, holding their heads like they had a headache; all of them asking where they were and what they were doing.

"You were being controlled by the Shadows and tried to kill Reo." Syaoran told them as he took Sakura from Fai.

Fai walked over to Yume and gave her a hug.

"We're so sorry." Some of the people said.

"Please forgive us, Great Demon Lord Reo." Many others cried out.

"Hehe, don't worry about it." Reo said, smiling and waving his hand.

Suddenly, the entrance to the cave gave one last strong violent shake, then crumbled. The townspeople ran the hell out of there. The others remained where they were and turned to look at it.

Kyoki, for reasons unknown to anyone but herself, grabbed a stick and began to poke at the rocks now blocking the way to the probably non-existent cave.

"You know, Kuro-pon, you should go congratulate Kyo-pon with a hug. She did get the feather after all." Fai said, nudging Kurogane in the side with his elbow.

"All she did was play a video game to unlock it." Kurogane snapped.

"A video game on a very difficult level." Yume reminded him.

"A video game on a very difficult level along with a injured ankle." Fai added.

"Not doing it." Kurogane said, folding his arms.

"You know, you're not being a very good boyfriend." Fai said, sticking out his tongue. "I'm starting to think that Kuro-chi is starting to think of breaking up with Kyo-chi because of what Yume and I revealed the other day."

"What if Fai-kun didn't call you any nicknames for one day?" Yume smiled.

Kurogane looked at her, then at him. "Would you?"

"Of course." Fai nodded.

Kurogane hesitated. It was just a simple hug, but it felt... odd to do something like that. He took one step forward and then stopped. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can." Yume told him firmly.

"You jus do it like this. Hug her from behind so she is surprised." Fai said, taking a step behind Yume. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "There, that's it." He let go of his girlfriend.

"No."

"C'mon. The big bad ninja Kurogane-sama is scared?" Yume teased him. "And here I thought that nothing scared you. I guess I was wrong into thinking that you were some kick-ass ninja who would laugh at death. But nooo~ apparently he's scared of hugging people. What a disappointment."

"Shut up, you stupid girl. I'm not scared." And with that, he marched over to Kyoki.

"Nice job." Fai said, patting her head.

"I know." Yume said, smiling.

Kyoki tossed away the stick, getting bored of the probing of the dirt. She didn't know why she had done that. It was just one of her mysterious random action. She was thinking about going over and standing with Yume when arms wrapped around her. She at first thought it was her cousin and started to say her cousins' name before she realized that the arms were too muscular for her cousins and were higher than what her cousin normally hugged her at. Kyoki stood there confused for a few moments as her mind raced. '_Someone is hugging me... who could be hugging me... Yume-chan is usually the only one who hugs me... well... Fai-kun does sometimes too when he gets into his super happy moods... so who is this....?' _

"Good job getting the princess' feather." Kurogane told her as he started to remove his arms.

"Oh... oh, thank you." Kyoki said, shocked.

He turned and walked back over to Fai and Yume.

"That was a short hug. Should that even be considered a hug?" Yume said, punching him on the arm.

"Yes, it was for fifteen seconds. Anything longer than fifteen seconds is a hug." Kurogane snapped.

"Oh, then you must hug your enemies longer than you hugged her." Yume snapped back.

Fai and Kurogane looked at her, confused.

"I'm just saying that I'm sure there are times that you had to grab onto your enemy, in a hugging type fashion, and it was longer than fifteen seconds, then that would be considered a hug too, right?" Yume said, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, that would be called fighting." Kurogane flicked her with his forefinger on her forehead.

"Hmph." Yume stuck out her tongue and went over to Kyoki who was staring at the ground like she was in shock.

"Hey, Kyoki-chan. Nice work." Yume said as she waved her hand in front of her cousins' face.

"Oh, thanks." She shook her head and came back from... well... wherever her mind always took her.

"How-" Yume started, but was cut off by another bright face of light.

As the light faded, there appeared to be a young woman who looked like Kyoki, but had shorter hair and wore different clothing... and was somewhat transparent. The hologram looked at them carefully.

"Yoru?" Reo asked, taking a step toward it.

"Oh, there you are. How are you? What is going on? I sensed that the barrier was down and wanted to know if everything was all right." Yoru asked, eyeing the new people carefully.

"Everything is fine. The feather has been returned to its rightful owner." Reo said, indicating over to Sakura. "And... I think the Shadows are gone."

"I see." Yoru coughed. "Well, I found out some new information on them, but I guess it's rather late now, but I'll tell you all anyway. Who are you people anyway? Why does that guy look like you and that girl look like me? And that boy looks like Abel... and that girl looks like your mo-"

"They're travelers from another world. They are trying to find all of the princesses feathers." Reo cut her off. "And yes, they look like us."

Yoru shrugged her shoulders. "That's cool how there are other people who look the same. Anywho, I've found where the Shadows come from. They are created by the darkness in humans' hearts, or something like that. And the reason they were taking over peoples bodies during the four years was because they were trying to find the body that they came from."

"How did you find that all out?" Syaoran asked.

She smiled at him mischievously. "When you live as long as I have, you meet a lot of people. Plus I have my own powers at my disposal." Yoru laughed.

"... that didn't really answer the question." Fai replied.

"Well, I'm just lazy like that." Yoru laughed again. "Well, I gotta get going. Gotta get ready for work. It takes quite a bit of energy to keep a hologram like this up for this long. It was nice meeting you all though."

"Bye." Abel said as he held onto the now small Min.

"Good bye." Yume and Kyoki said as Fai waved.

"Oh, before I forget. Reo, ah, would it be all right if I stopped by to visit soon? I've missed you so much." Yoru smiled nervously.

"Sure. You're always welcomed here." He smiled back.

Yoru nodded, smiled and waved, as the connection was broken. There was a brief flash of light and then she was gone.

"I have a question." Fai said, raising his hand.

Everyone looked at him.

"How did the Shadows disappear like that? Are they gone for good now?" He asked.

"I don't know... I think... Yoru had something to do with it..." Reo said glancing at the spot where her hologram had been moments before. But... I don't know."

"Mokona knows." Mokona said, coming out from its hiding spot. It hoped onto Fai's shoulder. "Many of the Shadows hosts were still fighting inside for the control of their bodies. They used the Shadows powers and teleported themselves and the other Shadows to another realm. They can't come back. They felt responsible for what was going on... so they took it upon themselves to take care of it."

"Wow..." Kyoki said.

"Well... that explains it...." Reo said, surprised.

"Hey, is she going to be all right?" Abel said, pointing to Sakura.

"Yea. She just needs some rest after getting the feathers." Fai told him.

"Since Mokona cannot sense any more feathers in this world, should we go now?" Mokona asked.

"Hold on! I have to tell Kyoki and Kurogane something before they go." Reo said quickly. "If you two would please come over here." Reo said as he walked a little bit away so the others could not hear them.

Kyoki looked at Kurogane, who shrugged his shoulders and followed Reo. Kyoki did the same.

When they got to Reo, he smiled at them.

"I have been debating telling you this for awhile now. But, I guess I should tell you..."

"What's wrong, Reo-kun?" Kyoki asked, looking at him, worried.

Reo glanced at Kyoki, then Kurogane, then up at the sky. "Well, you know how I told you if you slept in the same room it would help get the feather....?"

".... yea?" Kyoki looked at him, curious.

"Well, I lied. Having the two of you sleep in the same room had nothing to do with the feather." Reo said, looking at the two of them again.

"What?" Kurogane yelled. He stepped forward and Reo stepped back.

"Heh?" Kyoki took a step back. "Then why did you tell us to do that?"

"Because you two remind me of Yoru and myself. I thought it would be fun." Reo said.

Kurogane sighed, his fist tightened into balls as he stormed off back toward the others.

"So that is why?" Kyoki said to herself.

"Yep. Lame reason, but it's the truth." Reo told her.

"Oh... well... thank you though." Kyoki said as she looked up at him.

"Huh?" He was confused.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hehe... well, you guys should be on your way now. I bet there are lots more worlds you have to go to get the feathers."

"Yea." Kyoki said as the two of them walked back to the others.

"Reo-san, thank you for helping us get the feather." Syaoran said, bowing.

"Oh, its no problem." Reo said. "Uh, I'm not very good at goodbyes... so... uh... I'll see you guys around."

"Bye." Abel told them.

"See you later." Yume and Fai both said, smiling.

Mokona began the transfer to the next world.

"Later." Kyoki smiling and waving. "Thanks for everything."

Kurogane just snorted and looked away.

"Thank you." Syaoran said again.

Large wings sprouted from Mokona's back; it's mouth opening wider and wider.

"Tell Yuko 'hi' the next time you talk to her." Reo said waving.

"Ok... what? You know Yuko-sama?" Kyoki asked as Mokona's began to send them away.

"Yea. We go way back." Reo said, smiling.

"Cool." Kyoki managed to say before they disappeared to the next world.

"_You_ know the time-space witch? How and why?" Abel asked.

"That is not something for you to know at the time. Let's go home. My favorite show is about to come on." Reo said as he teleported the two of them back to the house.

* * *

**Yay! They were all safe and happy! I have the world they go to next all figured out too and it's has lots and lots of more fun and entertaining situations to see! I hope you all liked how this part ended! And I hope everyone likes part two just as wel as this one! Until next time! Later!**


	20. Chapter 20: From Yesterday

**Again, I do not own Tsubasa... if I did, then it totally wouldn't be as awesome as it is. Anywho, this is part two of the fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!!! Oh, and I don't own Chobits either.  


* * *

**

**Part 2: Star Masquerade**

**Chapitre 20: From Yesterday**

Sakura's eyes twitched slightly from under her lids as she had a dream of a memory from long ago. She was running through the Kingdom of Clow to see a friend she had just met a few days before. As she ran, she began to go faster and faster and faster until she ran around the corner and bumped into someone who was coming around the corner at the same time. She fell backward on her rear and looked up at the person, smiling moments later. With her modified memory she saw a blackish shape, not who it really was, which was a young Syaoran.

I am sorry, Sakura-hime. Syaoran said, though in this modified version of her memory, she could not hear him either. He reached a hand out to her to help her up.

Young Sakura took his hand and smiled happily at him. "It's all right. I came here to look for you. I'm so happy to see you." She said as she hugged him happily.

Looking... for me? Why? Young Syaoran said, tilting his head like a curious kitten.

"Because since we're friends, I thought we could go play." Sakura told him.

To their left came a small meowing as a small white cat with yellow eyes came over to them. It rubbed its body against their legs as it purred.

"Aww, look, she's so cute." Sakura kneeled down and began to pet the small kitty.

Yes, it is. Syaoran knelt down as well and petted the small creature.

The cat jumped onto his lap.

"Hehe. I think she really likes you. I wonder whom she belongs to. Do you think they will mind if we play with her for a little bit?" Sakura asked, looking around for anyone who seemed to be looking for a kitten.

I don't know. Why don't we look around? As we're walking, we can play with her. Syaoran suggested.

"That's a good idea, *******-kun." Sakura smiled at him happily.

The two of them stood up. As they walked they played with the small white kitten.

* * *

"This looks like a park of some kind." Fai said as they landed on the next world in their journey to get all of Sakura's feathers.

They were in what exactly Fai said, a park. There were walkways around trees with benches placed here and there. There were many people walking around, riding bikes or skateboards. A little bit to the north was a road with many cars passing through. To the south was a large building that looked almost like a school of some kind of other. To their west was another road that appeared to lead to a city, or a large town, they could not be sure. The sky was mostly clear with a few white clouds floating by.

Kurogane picked up the sleeping Sakura.

"I wonder where we are." Syaoran wondered.

"Yutani." Kyoki said, looking at a nearby lamppost.

"How do you figure that?" Kurogane asked her.

Syaoran followed her gaze and saw a piece of paper on the pole. He walked over to it and pulled if off as he read it and turned back to the others. The small group crowded around him so they could each read it.

"It's a flyer accepting students... that seems... odd." Yume said. "A school trying to get students to come by using flyers."

"What might seem odd in one world, might be the standard in another." Fai shrugged.

"Yea, you're right." Yume said as she turned back to the paper in the young man's hands. "Top students will win a prize weekly? Prizes are awarded on Wednesdays?"

"It's probably to the top students to encourage that they get great grades. The reward is probably only pencils and notebooks since it's a school and everything. Schools are lame like that." Kyoki said. She began to rub at her eyes furiously.

"Kyoki-chan, are you eyes all right?"

"Yea, it's just my contacts are feeling a little funny," Kyoki said. "Don't worry."

"Moko-chan, do you sense any feathers?" Fai asked Mokona who was on his shoulder.

"Hmm...." Mokona began to concentrate.

"Ah... perhaps we walk. There are people who are staring and pointing at us." Yume said.

"We stick out with our clothing." Fai commented as he took Yume's hand and the group began to walk down the park path.

Kyoki nervously walked closer to Kurogane and took his free hand and held it but then she suddenly remembered what happened in the bathroom the night before and started to let go. However she stopped when Kurogane's hand clasped onto her own.

"Why do they keep looking at us like that?" Yume asked, starting to get nervous.

"Maybe they think we are actors and actresses or something cool like that." Kyoki said.

"Maybe we should get new clothing..." Fai wondered out loud. "There seems to be stores over there. Maybe we should check it out."

They each agreed and headed over to see what they had to sell.

An hour later, they were all in new clothing. They had their old clothing they had been wearing when they came to that world. And since they were getting so much money from the clothing, she sold most of her clothing that she got from Ombre. They were now wearing clothing from this world and thankfully didn't cause people to stare. Well, that is except for Sakura. They had gotten her new clothing, but they all felt uncomfortable changing her clothing while she was sleeping. So Syaoran carried her bag of clothing for her seeing as she could not do it herself.

"Mekyo!" Mokona cried out. "It's the feather! It's coming from that direction!" Mokona said, pointing toward the huge building they saw earlier; the one that had looked like a school.

"Let's go check it out then." Fai smiled.

And that is what they did. They found themselves in front of a massive school... and what looked like dorm buildings to the left.

"Is this a... high school?" Kyoki said, her eyelids twitching in annoyance at the thought of high school.

"It's a high school and college in one." A young woman said as she walked past them.

"Well, that explains that." Yume said.

"Mokona thinks we should split up and look for the feather. Mokona thinks that Fai and Yume should be one team. Kurogane and Sakura are the next. And Mokona's team will be Kyoki and Syaoran. Now, let's move out!" Mokona said, throwing its small fist in the air.

"Who made you the damn boss?" Kurogane snapped, but started to walk eastward with Sakura.

Fai and Yume took off toward the west area of the school.

"So, since they are going left and right, shall we go straight?" Kyoki asked.

"Sure." Syaoran said as the two of them began to walk while Mokona rested on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Ouch." Kyoki stopped suddenly as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Kyoki-san? Are you all right?" Syaoran stopped and looked at her.

"It's nothing. I think. Would it be all right if I ran into a bathroom?"

Syaoran nodded as he began to search around their location for one.

"There! There is one!" Mokona yelled, pointing to a door to their right.

"Thank you." She ran into the room, her left eye throbbed with pain as she looked at it in the mirror. It looked the same... just there was so much pain. As she stared at her eyes trying to figure out what was wrong with them, her vision began to blur. Kyoki quickly removed her contacts, placed them in a liquid container, then pulled out her glasses from her small bag and placed them on, putting the contact container in the bag. "What is going on...?" She shrugged and left the room to rejoin her friends. She ran back over to them.

"Oh~! Kyo-chan is cute with glasses~!" Mokona cheered. "You're always cute, but cuter now~!"

"Is everything all right?" Syaoran asked, referring to her glasses.

"Oh, yea. I think my old contacts are old and thus, worn out. I'm feeling a lot better now." Kyoki said as she remembered the couple nights previously she had forgotten to take them out while she slept.

"While you were in there I asked a few teachers about the feather. But none of them will tell me anything." Syaoran said sadly.

"Well, then, we will just have to ask other ones. Come on." Kyoki smiled as she took his hand and the two of them set off on their quest to gather information from complete strangers.

* * *

"Hey, look. The administration office. I bet they will have a lot of information here." Yume said, pointing to the sign above the door.

Fai patted her on the head. "You're right. Good work, Yu-chan."

Yume beamed her smile happily at him as the two of them entered the building.

Inside the building it was peaceful and quiet. There were many desks and many halls that led to many more rooms. They walked up to the first desk which had a name tag that read Takako Shimizu; under that it said: Registration/Information. Sitting at the desk was a pretty woman who was around her early thirties. She had black hair that came past her shoulders. She was wearing a dark dress shirt alone with pants. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello, how may I help you? I'm Takako Shimizu."

"I'm Fai and this is Yume. We were wondering about a white feather with a red symbol on the back."

"Oh, that feather? That's for the prize next week for the student with the top grades. At least I think it's for the first prize. I'm unsure if the prize will go to a high school or college student, if that is what you are wondering." Takako told them.

"H...heh?" Yume was rather confused. High school and college were separate where she came from.... but here they had it all on one campus.

"Ah, you two must be from out of town. Let me explain. The school is for both high school and college students. It's split in two so no one will get lost, hopefully. We have it like this to save land space and so the students can feel comfortable. Many of the students are afraid of sudden new changes and some do horribly on their schoolwork when they go to a new college. So here we give them the opportunity to stay where they are familiar. Of course, there are always some who hate the same thing, and so they go to other colleges if they wish to do so." She explained.

"That is interesting." Yume said.

"There are some openings for both the high school and college if you would like to attend this school. That is why you came here, right?"

Fai and Yume looked at each other, then back at Takako, both nodding. "Yes."

She stood up. "Then please follow me so we can get the paper work finished."

"Ah, may we enroll some of our friends as well." Fai asked.

"Yes, that is fine. I trust you two." She walked around her desk and motioned for them to follow her. "Unfortunately you cannot go into your dorm rooms until tomorrow since the new term starts on Monday."

"Is there a hotel, inn or motel near by?" Fai asked.

Takako stopped walking and turned around to face him. "If you guys are looking for a place for the night, you are more than welcomed to stay with me at my house."

"Really? Are you sure?" Yume asked.

"Yea, you guys seem interesting and I like you." Takako smiled.

"Thank you so much." Fai smiled back.

"After we are finished with the registration, I will have to file it, but that won't take too long. How about I met you and your friends out in front?"

Fai and Yume nodded and thanked her again.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter to the new part. I so need to start putting up at chapter, like once a week... but I keep forgetting! I'm so sorry everyone! I shall try to keep to a schedule from now on!**

**Anywho. I hope that evevryone enjoyed this chapter! I'll have the next chapter up soon...ish.... LOL!**


	21. Chapter 21: I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**I do not own TRC, just this fanfic. xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 21: I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

"This bites." Kyoki said as she sat down on the bench next to Syaoran. "No one knows anything about Sakura-hime's feather. What should we do now? Keep asking around?"

"We did come up with the name of the school and town." Syaoran said. "But that isn't going to help us."

Kurogane came over to them, still carrying the sleeping Sakura.

"Find anything?" He asked them as he laid Sakura on the bench. He crossed his arms and leaned against nearby lamppost.

Kyoki and Syaoran both shook their heads.

"The school is called Yutani and the town is Jeûner." Mokona told him.

"I meant something useful, white pork bun." Kurogane snapped.

"Mokona thinks that is useful!"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Syaoran smiled at the princess.

Sakura smiled at him, and then glanced around their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Jeûner. And we're in front of the Yutani School." Mokona said.

"Hyuuu~!" Fai cried out as he and Yume ran over to join the group.

"Did you two find out anything?" Kyoki asked, expecting the answer to be no.

"Yep." Yume said as she sat next to her cousin.

"We learned that the feather is in the school's main office. It's to be given away to the top student at the start of next week. Like the flyer said, they give a present out every week to the top students in the college and high school. Of course we couldn't get the feather without being students so we-"

"We could always steal it..." Kyoki said, not liking the look on Fai's face as he continued on.

"-enrolled Kuro-ten and Kyo-ten and myself in college since we are the three oldest. Sakura, Syaoran and Yume are going to be in high school. The school provides dorms, but we can't move in until tomorrow, but we found a place we can stay."

"What about Mokona? Is Mokona going to attend?"

"Sorry, Moko-chan. There was a rule about non-human students." Yume said at the top of her head.

"Oh..."

"I hate school." Kyoki rested her chin on her hands, which the elbows were resting on her knees. "I thought I would be all over with that horrid place."

"Wait, you didn't give us stupid names like in Oto." Kurogane glared at Fai.

"We used your first name, but we had to make up a last name." Fai said, smiling at him. "I don't know your real last name, or even if you have one."

"Don't worry I stopped him form making it something stupid." Yume tried to assure him.

"I don't believe you. So what is it?" He asked Fai.

"I. Can't. Tell. You." He stuck out his tongue and ran off.

Kurogane took off after him.

Several minutes later the two of them came back. Fai was laughing and Kurogane was glaring at him.

* * *

Takako rushed over to them as soon as she saw them as she exited the building. Yume and Fai greeted her.

"Hello, you must be the friends that Yume-chan and Fai-kun were talking about. Now, let me guess who is who." Takako said as she looked at them. She pointed at Kyoki. "You must be Kyoki Okamiki." Takako then pointed at Sakura. "Sakura Clow." Next was Syaoran. "Syaoran Shaoran."

Kurogane started to get a really bad feeling about his own name after hearing Syaoran's. He held his breath as her finger turned toward him.

"Kurogane Blacky."

Kyoki covered her mouth with one hand and wrapped it around her stomach with the other as she fought desperately not to laugh.

"Good job. How did you know that?" Yume was amazed.

"I just figured that the older ones would be the college students and the older ones would be the high schoolers." Takako said, shrugging her shoulders. She noticed Kyoki and put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Kyoki-chan?"

"Y-yes... I'm just... ah... I'm fine." Kyoki said as she calmed down.

Kurogane continued to glare at Fai. In his head he was thinking of all the ways he could try to torture the stupid magician.

"Well, then. Let's go home to my place so we can get settled in, shall we?" Takako said as she smiled at them.

The walk to her house was a very short one. She merely lived a few blocks away from the school. The house was a one story that was painted a light blue color. Inside there was a bathroom, kitchen, diving area, living room, and two bedrooms, and an office room.

"I'm sorry my house is so small. The room you guys will be using is the extra bedroom. I have various beds in there. We can hang a sheet up later tonight you girls and boys can have a divider. Well, make yourselves at home. I'm going to go start making dinner." Takako said after giving them a tour of her home.

"Do you need any help?" Sakura asked.

"Oh~ I wanna help too." Kyoki said quickly.

Takako laughed. "Sure. You may help. Come with me." She took each of their hands and led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night while they were all sitting at the table eating dessert, Takako suddenly stood up.

"I think we should celebrate your coming to Yutani School by drinking."

"Ah.... is it all right for high schoolers to drink here? Where I come from... it's illegal to drink until you are twenty-one." Kyoki said nervously, not wanting anyone to get arrested.

"Here the drinking age is fifteen or sixteen. I can't remember. Anywho, who wants to drink with me?"

"Me~!!!" Fai and Yume both raised their hands.

Takako then sinks in her seat as she remembered something. "But... I think I need some more." She looked at Kyoki and Kurogane. "Can you two go out and get some for us?"

"Sure." Kyoki said, getting up to go.

"Whatever." Kurogane stood as well.

"Hold on. You need money." Takako quickly grabbed her purse and gave them money, and directions to the nearest store. "Get a couple of six packs and some wine and whatever else you can get."

Kyoki nodded and saluted her, then turned to leave, followed by Kurogane.

After walking for a few minutes, Kyoki broke the silence.

"I was really worried about what last name they were going to give you. It's not as bad as I first thought it would be. But it's still pretty weird."

Kurogane growled. "I'm going to kill that bastard one of these days."

Kyoki stepped in front of him. "If you really do try to kill him, I will have to stop you."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. I will stop you. He makes my cousin happy, therefore Fai must not be dead." She smiled at him and continued walking. "You know, I was kidding... kinda. Hey, is that the store she was talking about?" Kyoki pointed ahead.

"Yea." Kurogane nodded.

* * *

"Oh dear." Takako said as she was putting the dishes away.

"What's wrong?" Fai wondered as he came in.

"I just found a bottle of alcohol." Takako said. "I should have looked before sending them out. "But, with all the people here, I don't think this would have lasted anyway."

"The more the merrier." Fai smiled.

"Should we wait to drink this until they get back?" Takako wondered.

"No, I think we should go ahead and drink. They won't care." Yume said, coming in.

"Ok, then. Let's do it!" Takako said happily.

And that is how Kurogane and Kyoki found five drunk humans and one passed out pork bun.

"Guess what, Kyo-chan, Takako found a little bit in her cabinet, but thankfully you two came back since we are running out." Yume said as she hugged onto her cousin.

"Oh. Ok. I'm going to go put them in the refrigerator." Kyoki took the bags she was carrying into the kitchen. After she put them away, she came back out and sat next to Kurogane on the couch.

"This should be a interesting night." Kyoki told him.

Fai came over to them and sat in-between them, one arm around Kurogane, the other around Kyoki.

Yume then came over to Kyoki with two cups in her hands. She placed on the coffee table and held out the other to Kyoki. "Kyo-chan, you should be drinking too. You look so lonely not drinking. Kurogane is."

"No, thanks. I don't like the taste of beer. You know that." Kyoki said, holding up her hand.

"I've seen you drink it before." Yume said.

"Not tonight." Kyoki crawled over Fai and Kurogane's laps and sat on the other vacant side of Kurogane.

"Come on, Kyo-chan. I feel bad now." Yume said as she began to crawl across the two mans laps as well, which was annoying Kurogane. "Drink?"

"No, thank you." Kyoki told her.

Kurogane took the glass from Yume, drank it and then gently pushed her off of him onto Fai.

"Kurogane, that was not for you." Yume snatched back the cup. "I'm going to go get more, you meanie." She stomped off and was followed by Fai.

"Thank you." Kyoki told him as he took a drink from his own cup.

He shrugged.

She looked over at where Syaoran and Sakura were. Sakura was holding a spatula while Syaoran had a large spoon. And it looked like they were-

"Is he trying to teach her how to sword fight with cooking utensils?" Kyoki asked, amused.

"It looks like it."

"That is interesting. I'm going to go join in." Kyoki said as she went over to them and joined in. Her 'fighting' instrument was a whisk.

Kurogane sighed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sakura and Syaoran were passed out on the couch. Syaoran was sitting with his head resting on the back of the couch. Sakura was next to him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Aww, they look so cute." Takako said, looking at the two of them. She began to look at the wine bottle she was holding upside down. "I think we need more wine."

"I'll go get another one out of the refrigerator." Kyoki said.

"This is the last one." Takako whined. "Kyoki-chan~ Can you do me a major favor and go get some more?"

"Ah, sure." Kyoki said and Takako gave her more money.

"Fai-kun, you should go with her and help her carry the stuff." Yume said, pushing her beloved Fai toward Kyoki, who was at the door already getting her shoes on.

"I was just about to say that." Fai smiled at her, and then ran over to join Kyoki. "I will make sure she is safe, Yu-chan."

"Thank you, Fai-kun." Yume said, laughing.

"I'll be fine on my own. You don't have to come." Kyoki told him as they exited the building.

"I want to come. Besides, I need some fresh air." He replied.

They walked for a few moments in silence before Fai said: "Why don't you like to drink, Kyo-chan?"

"Eh?" She was thrown off a little but the sudden question. "Oh, I just don't like the taste or smell of it."

"I know that; you've told us that. But there is something more to it than that, right?"

"Hehe, yes, there is. You're very observant like Kurogane. The tall dark haired one made that assessment a long time back."

"You're avoiding the question."

She laughed, and then became serious as she looked away from him and looked down at the ground. "I won't go into this too much, I'll just give you the briefing. My parents... especially when I was younger... would drink a lot. They would become different. They would become angered and annoyed easily. I didn't like them like that. So I decided I would never be like that and that I would stay the same. Hehe, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm the only one not drinking. I'm being such a big party pooper."

"Kyo-chan is not a party pooper." He told her and poked her on the nose.

She smiled up at him.

* * *

A little bit later, Fai and Kyoki returned to find Yume was sleeping. Kurogane was the only one up.

"Where's Takako?" Kyoki wondered.

"I'm right here. I went to go look in my drawer so I can give you a gold star." Takako said, as she placed a gold star sticker on the back of Kyoki and Fai's hand. "Now, I think I am going to go to sleep no. I can't take anymore. You guys go ahead and drink up the rest. Good night."

"Good night." Kyoki and Fai said the older woman left.

Kurogane stood up.

"Wah~ Kuro-puu is going to bed too?" Fai whined.

"No, I'm putting them to bed." He said, referring to the sleeping ones.

"I'll help too." Kyoki said, getting up. "I don't think I can carry Yume or Syaoran. But Sakura looks light enough for me if I carry her on my back."

"Fine, but be careful." Kurogane told her.

"Yes, sir."

Kurogane picked up Syaoran as Kyoki had Fai help her get Sakura properly on her back. Fai then went over to Yume, picked her up along with Mokona. The three of them went to their room where it was now divided down the middle by a sheet. One the boys' side there was one huge bed and one small one. Kurogane placed the younger boy on the smaller bed. On the girls side was one massive bed, which looked like it could fit five people. Fai placed Yume down.

"Ah.... how do I get her off now?" Kyoki asked as she stood next to the bed.

"Come over here." Fai motioned to the side of the bed and she did as she was told. He then gently slid the young girl off of Kyoki.

"Thanks."

Fai nodded and the three of them left the room. Kyoki rushed over to the couch and sat down as she pulled out her Nintendo DS and started to play. After getting their drinks refilled, Kurogane and Fai sat on the couch as well. Since she was sitting in the middle, they each had to sit on either side of her.

"Hey, you know what we should do? Some of my friends and I use to do this all the time when we were younger. We should have a contest to see who stays up the latest." Kyoki suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Fai nodded. "We should do that."

"What is the point in that?" Kurogane wondered.

Kyoki shrugged her shoulders as she played her game. "It's just for fun. It really doesn't have a point. But I guess you get bragging rights that you stayed up later than everyone else."

"I'm in. What about you, Kuro-tan?" Fai looked over at the dark haired man.

"... I'm doing this so I won't lose to someone like you." Kurogane said, looking at the vampire.

Fai waved his hand. "You're not going to beat me at this, Kuro-tu. Right, Kyo-chan?"

There was silence.

"Kyo-chan?" Fai leaned forward a bit so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and her hands were in her lap. "Oh, dear, she lost."

"Idiot. Why come up with a contest and then be the first one to sleep?"

Fai gently took her game system from her and turned it off. He turned his gaze to Kurogane. "What is really going on with you two?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think there is something up with Kyo-chan and yourself and your 'dating.' Have the two of you been on a date yet?"

"N-no. We're only been... dating for a least a week and a half. It's too early for that."

Fai laughed. "You two have slept in the same bed and taken a bath together but it's too early for a date. You know nothing about this, do you?" He smiled at him. "You two should go out on a date, and soon, or everyone is going to start to wonder if your dating is fake. If you ever need any help with dating or anything, you can always come talk to me."

"I'm ain't taking advice from some damn weird magician."

Fai laughed again and stood up. "I'm going to sleep now, Kuro-to. So I guess you are the winner."

"Hmph."

* * *

**Wow... Yea... I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I posted. I've just been so busy with real life stuff that I hadn't had a chance to post this. I'll try to have another chapter up next week... but if I don't, then I'm really sorry. **

**Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **

**Later. ^.^  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Nightmare

**As usual, I do not own TRC and I'm truly sorry for the delay...

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22: Nightmare**

Sunday

"This is the dorm building. The girls' room is on the left side of the building, the boys on the right. Both high school and college students are in the same building. So that explains the huge size of this building." Takako said as they walked near the dorm building. It looked like an oversized apartment building. She led them inside the building. "I'll show you girls your room first and then we can stop over at the boys. It says here that Sakura and Yume will be sharing a room since they are both in high school. Kyoki, you will be sharing a room with Kaho Mukashi, she's in college as well. She's been attending this school since ninth grade. "

Kyoki's eyes narrowed slightly at that name.

Takako led them to the second story of the girls' side of the dorm. She pulled out two sets of keys and hand one to Sakura, the other to Yume. "These are your keys, do not lose them." She then opened the door to reveal a room that had two beds, two desks, two dressers that were placed as if there was a mirror in the middle of the room reflecting one of the sides. Well, almost, on the right side of the room there was a door that led to a small bathroom.

"This room is cute." Sakura said.

"Yea. I like it." Yume said as she looked at the room.

"Next, let's go to Kyoki's room." Takako said, and that was what they did. She gave Kyoki a key as well. Her room was like the high schoolers, but the college students got a small refrigerator. Takako told them that since college students have more intense homework and tend to stay up later, they get a refrigerator to give them energy. "Syaoran, you are to be sharing a room with Minoru Kokubunji. He's in the same grade as you, but is twelve years old, but is very smart, and is a very sweet child. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, it's fine." Syaoran told her.

"Good then, let's go look at your room and then we'll look at Kurogane and Fai's." Takako said, leading the way.

They viewed Syaoran's room, which was like Sakura's room, but different in color. Then they went to Fai and Kurogane's, which was like Kyoki's but it too was in a different color.

"And that concludes our tour. There is a small orientation at noon where the college students, who came in late, like you, may pick their classes. And the high schoolers can see what classes they have assigned to them. Oh, and you can pick up your school uniforms there too. Well, I have to get back to work, but will you be all right finding your way around?"

"Yes, thank you so much for helping us." Sakura told her.

"Thank you." Yume smiled.

"You have helped us so much, thank you." Syaoran told her.

Takako blushed. "It's just my job. Well, see you kids around." She waved and left.

"Syaoran-kun, Kyoki-chan, I'm really sorry that you guys got paired with strangers." Yume told them.

"I don't mind." Syaoran told her.

"Huh?" Kyoki, who had been lost in her thoughts, snapped back to reality as she pushed her glasses up her nose, even though they did not need to be pushed up even more. "That is ok. Ah, I'm going to go check out my room." She managed to say a quick goodbye before running out of the room.

"Hmm, she's wearing her glasses. I wonder why." Yume placed her hand on her cheek, her finger tapping on her cheek.

"Maybe since she is in college she thinks she can look more college-ish like that." Fai suggested.

"Kyoki-san said yesterday that she thought her contact lens were getting worn out and she couldn't see as well." Syaoran told them.

"That idiot probably forgot to take her contacts out at night." Kurogane growled, mad at himself for not making sure the idiot remembered to take them out.

"Oh. I see. Anywho, Sakura wanna go to our room and prepare it?" Yume said.

"Sure." Sakura said, smiling.

"Mokona will come too." Mokona, who had been on Syaoran's shoulder, hopped onto Sakura's.

The girls waved as they exited the room.

Syaoran then told them that he wanted to go see if his new roommate was at the room. He was curious about Minoru. After saying his farewells, he left.

Fai walked into the room and sat down on the bed to the left. "Don't forget, Kuro-tin, if you need any help with dating or anything, don't forget to come to me for help."

"Shut up." Kurogane said as he sat down at the desk.

* * *

Kyoki walked into her room and looked around. She liked the way it looked; it was very cute.

"I want the bed on the right side." A voice said from behind her.

Kyoki gasped as she spun around, a voice, prior to this morning that is, that she wished she would never have to hear again. "That's fine with me." She walked in front of the bed on the left and dropped her bags there. Then she sat on the bed.

"Who are you?" This young woman was a few inches taller than Kyoki. Her hair was a dark brown that came down to her mid-back, her eyes the same color. She was wearing a short pink skirt along with a tight pink t-shirt. On her feet she wore pink high heel shoes.

"I'm Kyoki Okamiki."

"Odd name. I'm Kaho Mukashi. There are some things that we need to go over. Since I have been going to this school for the past five years, I have seniority of the room."

Kyoki remained silent.

"I shall have my friends come over from time to time and whenever I want. Please reframe from brining any of your friends over, which is if you have any. If you do, I bet they are rather geekiest. No offense. When my friends are over, please stay out of our way."

Kyoki clenched her teeth and nodded. She didn't want to get kicked out of school when it hadn't even started yet.

Kaho smiled at her. "Well, then if you understand all of that, then I think we will get along as roommates."

Kyoki smiled back.

Kaho walked to her newly claimed bed and sat on the edge of it.

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes before Kurogane came.

"The others are ready, you coming?" He said, looking at Kyoki.

"Oh, yea." Kyoki was relieved to be leaving the room and jumped off the bed, rushing over to him.

Kaho did the same and rushed over to him. "Hi! I'm Kaho Mukashi."

Kurogane glanced at her for one second, and then looked away, uninterested.

"Kyoku and I are such great friends already." Kaho said, hugging onto Kyoki's arm.

Kyoki raised her eyebrow at this as she gently released her arm from Kaho's grasp.

"Since you're new here, do you want me to show you to the orientation?"

"No." Kurogane told her as Kyoki walked out of the room. He stepped in line next to her as the two of them started to walk down the hall where Fai was waiting for them.

Fai motioned for the two of them to hold hands, which infuriated Kurogane, but he took her hand anyway.

Kaho couldn't see Fai, but she did see Kurogane take Kyoki's hand. _'He's holding her hand? Does that mean they are dating? Why would he date such a geeky looking girl with a geeky name like Kyuko Okumuki? He's just so hot! I have to make him my boyfriend this year! I better get started now.' _Kaho laughed to herself as her thoughts began to fly. She walked out of the dorm room, closing the door behind her and took off in an opposite direction of her target.

* * *

A little bit later the group was walking out of the auditorium. Sakura, Syaoran and Fai were looking at their schedules.

"This sucks. Why do the college students have to take gym class? Gym sucks." Kyoki whined. "And we even have to wear school uniforms."

"I thought you always wanted to go to a school with uniforms?" Yume asked. "At least you get to pick your classes. We don't get to have classes together."

"Yea, but now I don't like it since I feel restricted and confide. But the cool thing is that we don't have to go to gym if we have a class overlapping that. I wish I knew that before I made my schedule. We still have lunch together."

Yume smiled at this.

"Lunch ain't a damn class." Kurogane snapped at them.

"Yes, it is you fool!" Both Kyoki and Yume yelled at him.

"What other classes do you have?" Sakura wondered.

As they walked, they each told what classes they had. Close-by, but hiding, Kaho listened to them until after Kurogane told what he had. Afterwards she ran into the orientation building.

* * *

After lunch, Kyoki went back to her room to relax before the next day when the classes began. Kaho was on her bed, painting her nails. Kyoki ignored her and sat on her bed, playing her Nintendo DS.

"Hey..." Kaho said, looking at Kyoki.

"Hmm?" Kyoki did not look at her.

"Are you dating that Kurogane guy?"

Kyoki nodded.

"How long have you two been dating?"

Kyoki turned off her DS and turned to look at Kaho. _'They have the same face; maybe they are more alike than I originally thought. But... maybe she is not like the Kaho from my world... I'll just be careful around her either way..' _Kyoki remained quiet for a few moments. "Just out of curiosity, why do you want to know?"

Kaho shrugged. "Just wondering. I don't want to feel bad if you two were dating for a long time, and then he started to like someone else. That would be harsh."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing, Kyoto." Kaho said, getting off the bed, slipping her shoes on since her nail polish was now dry. She left the room without saying another word.

"Whatever." Kyoki said as she laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she began to involuntarily began to remember what occurred with the Kaho with her world.

* * *

Yume was walking to the cafeteria, seeing as it was dinnertime and all when a college student stopped her. He was around the same height as Fai, had black hair, light brown eyes and wore glasses.

"Are you one of the new high school students?" He asked her.

"Yes." She looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm Shinji Kamuro."

"I'm Yume Kasai."

"Cute name to go along with a cute face." Shinji smiled down at her. "I was wondering from the moment that I saw you if you would like to go out with me?"

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Shinji, but I already have a boyfriend." Yume told him gently.

"Hehe, I kinda already figured that a cool girl like you would already be taken. Oh well. See ya around." Shinji waved to her and left.

Yume continued on her way. She walked into the cafeteria. There was a massive line at the food line. The room was huge with tables everywhere. It took her a few moments to find the table where Fai and the others were. She made her way over and sat next to Fai. "Heya. Where's Kyoki?" She realized right away that her cousin was the only one not there.

"In line." Kurogane said, referring to the long line.

"Oh."

"You get off at two fifteen tomorrow, right?" Fai asked her.

"Yea."

"Wanna meet out in front of the school tomorrow and go look at Calciner?"

"Sure."

"What is Calciner?" Kyoki asked as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, a restaurant in town." Yume told her.

"Oh. Cool. Hey, Syaoran, did you meet your roommate?" Kyoki looked at him.

"Yea. He's really cool and smart."

"I'm going to go get in line now." Yume said, got up and left.

"So does he look like he's twelve or does he look older?"

"He looks his age, though he does not talk or act that way. He says he is working on making a humanoid computer-robot."

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" Kyoki said, starting to want to meet this genius of a child.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I finally remembered to post this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know it ended crappily. Sorry. Until the next chapter then. xD**


	23. Chapter 23: Give Me All Your Love

**I do not own TRC, obviously. If I did, I don't think it would have ended like it did. Lol! Anywho, sorry for the delay. I have had this part written for years now. Still in the middle of writing part three. Since TRC is over now, perhaps I'll get more motivated to write/finish it. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess. :3E**

**Ah, as a warning, I have not edited this chapter since writing it years ago, so things may be... grammar stupid? :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Give Me All Your Love**

Monday

The next morning Fai woke up earlier than he needed to so he could wake up Kurogane and Kyoki up. He woke Kurogane up without telling him at first what the reason was for getting up so early. He did that after they had gotten Kyoki. They were standing outside her dorm room when Kyoki (who was still in her pajamas), half awake, asked what the meaning of all this was.

"We're going to walk the children on their first day of high school, of course. I wanna see how cute they look." Fai smiled at them.

Kurogane glared at him, fighting the urge to kill the magician.

Kyoki lunched forward and covered her hand over his mouth. "You can't stuff like that here. This is high school... and college. So that makes it double trouble if people heard that and started making rumors. Life would be hell. Trust me. I know... well not personally. I kinda kept in the shadows and made my way through without the rumor-ness surrounding me. So please don't make life hard for Yume-chan, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, ok?"

Fai nodded his head and she sighed in relief as she removed her hand.

They then walked to Sakura and Yume's room and Fai knocked. Yume answered the door and looked at the small group, confused.

"Is... is everything all right?" She asked.

Sakura came over to join her.

They were both in their school uniforms. Which consisted of a black jacket (under it was a white shirt which had some of the collar showing toward the top of the jacket), red and black plaid skirt that came down to the mid-thigh. They wore black socks (they came up to mid-shin) with black dress shoes that had a buckle strap going across the top of the foot near the ankle.

Fai jumped up happily; he then hugged the two of them. "You two make Mommy so happy with your cuteness! I bet Daddy is happy too~!"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Kurogane yelled while Kyoki shrieked: "I told you to quit that!"

"Fai-san? Kyoki-san? Kurogane-san? What are you three doing here?" Syaoran said as he walked over to them.

Syaoran was in his uniform as well. He wore a black jacket similar to the girls', though it was buttoned, so it could not show the white shirt underneath, with black pants, with black socks and black shoes.

"Whee~ Syaoran-kun is so cute! Auntie is happy!" Kyoki cried out as she hugged onto Syaoran.

"Eh?" Syaoran was thrown off by all of this.

"She's not fully awake, so don't mind her." Yume said as she stepped forward and removed her cousin from Syaoran.

"We are here to walk you young children to school." Fai told them.

"Fai, we are not young children. We aren't children at all." Yume reminded him.

He waved his hand at her as if that would make the subject blow away.

They then left, taking the younger ones to class. When that was through, Kyoki went back to her bedroom to sleep for a couple more hours before her class.

Kyoki was having a wonderful dream; a wonderful glorious dream that would have gone on, perhaps, if a pillow weren't thrown in her face. She sat up quickly and looked around the room, trying to remember what happened. She remember being awoken by Fai to walk Yume and the others to class, then she came back here and got her uniform on so she could sleep a little bit longer than if she had waited until right before class. Then she laid down... and woke up to a pillow flying into her face.

"Get the door." Kaho whined from the other side of the room.

"Huh?" That was when she noticed that there was a light knocking coming from the door. She stumbled over to the door and opened it to reveal Fai.

"Good morning again, Kyo-chan." Fai smiled at her.

Kaho jumped off her bed and ran to the door. "Hey! Where is that other one? Kurogane?"

Fai looked at her curiously. "He's not here."

"Oh..." Kaho turned and went back to bed.

"Is everything all right?" Kyoki asked him.

"Yea, I just came here to walk you to class. I was going to have Kuro-pin come, but I couldn't find him."

"Hehe, that is all right. Hold on a second. I just need to brush my hair, teeth and grab my book." She said as she began to do these things. When she was finished, she exited the room and the two of them headed out of the building.

"You have Graphic Design class today, right?"

"Yep. Kurogane and you have a class together today?"

"Yea, Basic computer class." Fai told her.

"Hehe, that sounds like fun. I love computer classes."

For the rest of the way they chitchatted about their classes.

"Thank you for walking me here. I was a little worried last night. I thought I would forget where it was and get lost." She smiled at him. She looked down at her uniform nervously. The college uniform was very much like the high schoolers. But their socks came up to their knees. Their shirts were black, and were not required to wear a jacket, though they had a red tie.

"It's not a problem. Do you need me to walk you back after class?"

"It's all right. I should be able to find my way back. Well, I should get in the room now. Thank you for everything."

Fai nodded. "Have fun."

"Hehe. Hopefully I will. Later." She waved slightly and went into the room.

Fai turned and left to go look for the missing ninja. It didn't take him long to locate Kurogane walking around the school. Fai walked over to Kurogane.

"Why weren't you there to walk Kyo-chan to class?" Fai asked him.

"Leave me alone." He turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Nope. I'm going to keep bugging you about this." Fai laughed, and he did just that. He bugged the poor ninja.

"Where is Kurogane?"

That was the first thing she heard as she came out of her classroom. Kyoki turned to her left to see Kaho standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know." Kyoki told her, as she turned and began to walk away.

"You are dating the man after all. You should know where he is." Kaho said, following her.

"We don't have to be together twenty-four seven."

"You know, I think that if you have a boyfriend, you should spend as much time as you possibly can with him before he decides to go after someone else." Kaho said.

Kyoki spun to face Kaho. "What is your deal?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to say that most guys who like their girlfriends will wait and walk with them."

Kyoki was getting tired of this. So she just shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

Kaho stuck her tongue out and turned around and walked away as well.

One hour later and it was time for Kurogane and Fai to go to their class. They were both in their school uniforms which were very much like the high schoolers, but like the females, they had a choice to wear their jackets or not. Fai had his tied around his waist while Kurogane wore his unbuttoned. Their shirts remained white, but they had to wear black ties.

As they were walking peacefully toward their class, Kaho ran over to them and ambushed Kurogane by standing in front of him, making him stop in order to not crash into her.

"Hey, Kurogane-kun. What class are you heading to?" Kaho asked him.

Fai stopped beside Kurogane, watching intently.

Kurogane responded by walking around her, Fai following.

"Basic Computer class? That's funny since I have that class as well. Let's walk together." Kaho said, walking on Kurogane's available side. She then looked around Kurogane at Fai and asked: "Who are you?"

"Fai D. Flowright." Fai said, smiling, thinking that there was something he didn't like at all about this girl.

"Are you his friend?" She said, pointing to Kurogane.

"Yep. He's my best friend." Fai told her.

Kurogane just growled as they entered the room. The room had twenty-five computers. Many of the computers already had people sitting in front of them. There was a desk at the front of the room where the teacher sat and used their computer to teach the class. There were twelve desks with two computers on each one. The desks were set into rows of three if you were to go vertical; horizontally there were four rows.

"Kuro-tuu, wanna sit by me?" Fai said, walking to the second row in the middle.

"No." Kurogane said, walking past the blond man.

"Do you wanna sit by me then?" Kaho said, hugging onto his arm tightly.

"No." Kurogane pulled his arm away from her and went back to Fai and sat next to him.

Kaho pouted as she sat down at the computer behind Kurogane.

"You know, I wish my high school was like this back in my world. I would have paid so much more attention." Yume told them at lunchtime. "It's so much more fun here."

"My class is pretty fun too." Fai said, and then looked at Kurogane. "It's even funnier since this one here sucks at typing. Or anything to do with the computer, really. I had to help him out."

"Kyoki!" Yume yelled before Kurogane could threaten Fai with his life. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Huh? I don't eat lunch. Remember? At least not when I have school." Kyoki said, going back to the manga she was reading.

"Yume-chan, we should be getting back to class now." Sakura told the older female.

"Ah, you're right. See you guys later." Yume and Sakura waved as the three of them left.

"We should be heading back too, Kuro-to." Fai said, getting up.

Kurogane stood up too. He then leaned forward and snapped his fingers in front of Kyoki's face, which made her jump and drop her book on the table.

"W-what?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for gym?" He asked.

"Oh... yea... You're lucky you don't have to go today." Kyoki grabbed her book and stood up.

"Don't read while you walk." Kurogane turned and left.

"Have fun, Kyo-to." Fai said as he waved and ran off.

"Evil people who don't have gym today." She stuck her tongue out at their fleeing backs and turned to go back to the dorm.

Kyoki went back to her room and got out her gym uniform that involved her wearing black shorts with a red t-shirt. She had to wear socks that came up to her knees with tennis shoes. She decided to get dressed at the gym. She shoved the stuff in a small bag and ran out the door.

Thirty minutes later, at 1:05 she finally made it to the gym after looking for it. After getting dressed in the bathroom she emerged into the gym. The girls were to be playing on one half of the gym while the boys were on the other half. To prevent confusion with flying balls, there was a curtain that came down from the ceiling to divide the two sections. It was currently down.

"Kyoki Okamiki?" The teacher asked, coming over to her. She was a tall woman with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find the gym and-"

"Don't care. You're down for detention. After class you are to pick up the equipment. Got it?"

"Sure." Kyoki said, walking away from the teacher and sitting on a nearby bench while the teacher got some things ready.

Minutes later, the teacher began to talk to the group of girls. "For the next couple of days we are going to be playing volleyball. After that, soccer. Then baseball. For today, we are just going to go over the rules and practice our serve and hitting the ball back and forth over the net. I will decide the teams in a moment."

As the teacher did this, a two of girls came over to Kyoki.

"Are you the new student who is Kaho's new roommate?" This girl had short blond hair with brown eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"Good luck with that." This young woman had brown hair that was braided into long ponytails.

Before Kyoki could ask what she meant by that, they were walking away.

During the next hour the class were taught (in some cases, re-taught) how to play volleyball. Every time Kyoki served, it managed to get on the other side of the court, scoring a point quite a few times. There were whisperings around that half of the gym that she was good at serving like Kaho.

* L * L *


End file.
